


Double Trouble: Graduation

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Double Trouble and it will help you to understand the characters and their motivations if you've read DT first. Hopefully this one will stand up well on its own, however. This story picks up four years after DT ends. This time it is Gus and boyfriend Jason who are graduating from college and their sisters who are graduating from high school. The story will look back on the previous four years and then move on to their new lives together. Brian and Justin, still happily married, look with pride on the kids they helped usher into adulthood together. I hope you will enjoy this continuation of their saga and remember that I welcome all comments. Many thanks to my friend Pat for the beta work. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Graduation Day, the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> To begin, it is the day of Gus and Jason's graduation from college as Brian and Justin reflect on their feelings about their son, and the man he's become.

"I swear to God, Jase, sometimes I feel like I'm still living with my sister. Will you get a move on. The guys will be here any minute," Gus shouted from the front door of his two-bedroom apartment. 

Gus tapped his left foot, which was fashionably attired in the seven hundred dollar pair of black leather Bruno Magli shoes his dad had given him for one of his graduation gifts, and nervously straightened the tie he wore with his black pinstriped Armani suit that came from his other dad, DJ. When he still didn't see hide nor hair of his boyfriend coming down the hall, he began fiddling with the silver cuff links on his powder blue dress shirt that was a gift from his sister's side of the family. The cuff links were from Jason and probably the least expensive gift he'd received, but was the one that meant the most to him. There were two initials intertwined on the links, a G and J, and they said it all about the relationship the two young men had developed over the last four and half years. It was a relationship that meant everything to Gus. Just then he heard the familiar footsteps of his lover pounding down the long hallway to the apartment entryway.

Jason stopped short at the end of the hallway and stared at the tall slender man standing in the archway. The figure in black with the silk shirt had never been more beautiful. He had the face of a fierce Roman God, with his aquiline nose and deep set eyes but there was a gentleness in this man's face that one would never find on a statue. Jason still marveled at how lucky he was to have found such a beautiful man to love, who had as much beauty in his soul as he did in his body. What amazed him most was how this gorgeous creature, who could have any gay man he wanted with a crook of his little finger, could be so loving as to even forgive Jason for what he'd done last year. He wasn't so sure he could have been as understanding. 

He slowly walked up to Gus. "My God, Gee, do you have any idea how amazing you look?"

Gus beamed, leaned in and kissed his boyfriend soundly on the lips while letting the kiss linger as long as possible.

"Not one bit more than you, my handsome lover," he answered modestly.

Before the couple could admire each other any longer, they heard the door buzzer above their heads. It caused both men to jump just a tad and grin back at each other, feeling a little foolish at being startled so easily. Gus turned to the intercom next to him and pushed the button. 

"Hey kid, we're here. You gonna buzz us up or not?" came the much loved voice of Gus' dad, Brian Kinney.

Gus pushed the intercom button. "Come on up, Pop," he ordered.

The couple in the apartment could hear giggling as Gus pushed the entry button. Neither man was surprised when the door swung open and Brian entered with his husband Justin and two giggling young ladies behind them. Both girls were dressed in their Sunday best. Nothing was too good for their graduating big brothers. Jenny Rebecca, better known as JR, had grown into a real beauty. She was dark haired, with features that had captured the best of her Italian dad, Michael Novotny, and her Jewish mom, Melanie Marcus. She had developed a perfect curvy body, not skinny like her mother's, that hinted at a full figure in later years like her Grandma Deb sported. She was still a lot shorter than her 6' 3" brother, but she had sprouted a few inches during her high school years and was quite the athlete. She had joined the gymnastics team at school to attract the attention of her first time crush and found she had a great aptitude for it. By her Sophomore year she was a lead on the cheer-leading squad. The crush had died quickly but not her love for gymnastics. The result was a well toned body. 

JR's best friend, Bridget (or Gidge as most folks called her) had ended up following JR's lead and the two girls were among the most popular in school. Unlike some of the cheerleading gals, however, they were profoundly well liked for their bubbly personalities and refusal to judge anyone else and stick them into categories. The only other thing that they were more serious about than sports and boys involved the school paper and politics. The girls belonged to the school debate team, and even though Gidge was the more powerful speaker, the two were unstoppable as a team when arguing a point they truly believed in. They were only a week away from graduating from St. James Academy and would soon enter the same school their brothers were about to leave. Jason walked over to Gidge and gave his baby sister a big hug. Gus took the cue and did the same for JR. 

"You two are simply gorgeous," Jason gushed. 

"Yeah," Gus agreed. "You even look almost old enough to take out to this most important event," Gus joked, which earned him a sisterly swat from JR and a scowl from Gidge. 

"Just ignore him," Justin stepped in, being quite experienced by now in keeping things cool between the siblings. "He's just jealous that he didn't look half as grown up as you when he was just graduating high school, kiddo. But I must admit, all four of you have never looked more ready to face the world as the wonderful adults you've become. What would you say Brian, have we got an awesome foursome here or not?"

Brian, who had been leaning back against the foyer wall and watching the exchange with a bemused look on his face, nodded his head and walked the few steps to where his son stood. He put his hands on Gus' shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, since they were the exact same height. He leaned in and gave his son a proud peck on the cheek, then turned to JR and beckoned her over to him. As she got near, he put his arm around her slender shoulders and the other draped over Gus'. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek too and turned so that the three of them were facing the other three in the room. 

"I have never been more proud of anyone in my life than I am of all four of you. You are all smart, capable, and beautiful people. You make me proud to know you. The world had better keep an eye on all four of you, because you are going far in this world and Justin and I are going to sit back and enjoy watching every minute of it. Now, that said, we'd better get going. We promised to meet your folks at the auditorium and traffic could be heavy. Chances are the rest of the gang will already be there by now, knowing how tight assed...I mean punctual your Daddy Michael is, JR. "

JR looked up at her adopted dad with a brave attempt at a scowl that couldn't quite reach the twinkle in her eye. The youthful crush that she had nursed for years on her brother's dad was still alive and well and Brian could do no wrong in her eyes....well, except when he was being a bit overprotective with her choice in boyfriends since starting high school.

Justin took his cue from his husband and began shooing the young ones out the door. He smiled warmly at the boy he had named twenty two years earlier as he passed him by on his way out the door. He felt that strange tug in his heart that caught him off guard more and more often now. Maybe it was because he was about to turn forty or maybe just the fact that he had always been the sentimental half of their marriage, but Justin found himself often reliving the last twenty two years of his life that had begun the day he first met Brian Kinney. And now he was about to watch the baby he met on that fateful night as he completed his education and was about to step out into the world as a fully fledged responsible adult male. 

The years had been kind to Brian and his beloved Justin. Justin still looked like a young man in his twenties, barely older than their son, and Brian had seasoned to the most magnificent fifty something man anyone could dream of. His full head of hair was still a warm brown thanks to careful grooming that cost a pretty penny. His still taut slender frame and nearly completely unlined face was due to faithful exercising and good eating habits. He had forgone any desire to have a nip or tuck anywhere. His one bout under the knife when he was diagnosed with testicular cancer was all the surgery he cared to have as long as he could choose for himself. He had only begun coloring his hair when he realized that his anxiety over JR and her many beaus combined with keeping a watchful eye on his son had caused a few gray hairs to sprout around the sideburns. Justin's teasing had been the last straw and no gray hair had appeared since that first visit to his favorite salon.

Today, he and Justin would reap the rewards of their loving relationship with the tiny baby that Brian had thought he would have little to do with when he helped make the child in the first place. He had Justin to thank for that too because he knew that he would have been a much poorer father to Gus if it weren't for Justin. He could still remember all those nights that Justin would go out of his way to convince him that he would be a great dad...that he was nothing like Jack Kinney, the man who had fathered him. Justin had even tried to convince him that he shouldn't sign away his rights as a father. He hadn't believed Justin at first, but then again he hadn't believed he could love anyone with his whole heart at first until Justin proved him wrong. By the time he finally accepted the fact that he was deeply and forever in love with Justin, his heart was already filled with his son too. It had really hurt when Linds had chosen to take the boy away to Canada, but he had never lost touch and spent lots of time with Gus in both countries as the years went by.

Thinking about that last trip to Canada to attend the Anniversary party for Mel and Linds, and the heartbreaking outcome of the trip, brought a painful squeeze to Brian's heart as he watched the young folks climb into the limo he had rented for the evening. The brand new sporty convertible he had purchased recently would hardly work for all six of them. It was definitely made more for a couple. He had already turned over the keys to his two year old Mustang to JR as a graduation gift and it was finally time to get a less family friendly car for the future. Once he was seated in the limo, he instructed the driver to take a short detour. Gus overheard his dad's instructions and gave Brian a grateful smile. Shortly afterwards, the limo pulled up at the site where Mel and Linds were laid to rest. Gus and JR left the limo for about ten minutes while the others waited inside the vehicle. When the siblings re-entered the limo they had the traces of tears on their cheeks but they smiled broadly at everyone. They each reached forward and planted a kiss on Brian's cheeks. Justin would have sworn he saw Brian's face color up slightly, but chose not to mention it. The rest of the trip to the University auditorium where the graduation ceremonies would be held was spent in excited chatter as they looked forward to the event with growing anticipation.

******************************************************************

The graduation ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Brian, Justin, JR, Gidget, and the couple of dozen or more other members of the extended family on both sides watched with beaming pride as both Gus and Jason accepted their diplomas. Jason had quickly known that he was interested in architectural design and now possessed his degree and an offer from a prestigious architectural design firm downtown already under his belt thanks to a scout who admired his presentation during a state-wide design contest a few months earlier. Gus proudly held onto his art history diploma and was considering whether to go for a teacher's certificate like his mother had done years earlier. He loved drawing, but the thought of passing on his love of art in all its many forms sounded more appealing to him than anything else. He admired how DJ made such a good living with his personal artwork, but Gus didn't like the thought of dealing with all the clients that DJ had to deal with whenever he was accepting requests for commissioned pieces. He had decided somewhere in his Junior year that teaching would offer him the best of both worlds...he could inspire other budding young artists while creating his own pieces at his leisure for fun, if not profit. 

The after party had been a blast. Even Gram Debbie had kicked up her seventy plus year old heels as high as they would go. This graduation party had turned out to be a far bigger success than the one that Gus and Jason celebrated at their high school graduation. The memory of that night had faded long ago for the young men, if not for Brian and Justin, but tonight was the night to celebrate new beginnings and no dark shadows from the past were allowed to mar the perfect evening. At 3 a. m. the last of their guests had finally shuffled out the door of the club that Brian had rented for the occasion leaving Gus and Jason sprawled out in their chairs, feet stretched in front of them, exhaustion taking its toll. 

The couple were wiped out, but not as bad off as Brian, Justin, and the girls. They were all laid out on long couches that lined up against the far wall of the club. The girls were half asleep and the men, with Justin's head resting in Brian's lap, were already out for the count. It amused Gus when he thought of some of the stories that DJ used to tell of his dad's exploits in Babylon and other clubs. Three in the morning certainly wasn't a problem back then. He let out a tired laugh which brought a smile to Jason's face. He loved the sound of Gus' laugh. 

"What's so amusing, Gee?" he asked.

"I was just thinking. Do you think we'll be like them twenty years from now...so comfortable with each other and still in love?" Gus pointed over at the napping couple.

"Oh, I dearly hope so Gee. I know that I can't picture my life without you in it. Especially since I came so close to losing you. I expect to be a gray haired old man rocking on the porch with you beside me some day. I refuse to believe it will go any other way."

Gus reached out his hand to Jason who clasped it firmly in his own. Jason had grown more attractive as he matured. He was still built like a firmly packed wrestler, although he had given the sport up during his Junior year. Luckily he was not on a sports scholarship. He was still very active at the gym and maintained his superb physique, something Gus appreciated in the privacy of their apartment. Now they looked forward to getting home to that apartment so that they could have one last celebration...a private one for only two...before the night was over.

Gus flipped open his cell phone and rang up the limo driver who had been waiting nearby taking a nap of his own. Shortly after, the vehicle pulled away with its tired but satisfied occupants. The limo let out Gus and Jason first and then moved off into the waning night to deliver the rest of the passengers to the large Kinney/Taylor home. 

The ride home had apparently given the young couple a renewed burst of energy, because the door of their apartment had barely closed when they connected in a searing kiss. Their mouths lingered together for long minutes as their hands busily helped to loosen clothing, piece by expensive piece. Their longing to be together was stronger than their worry about the condition of their clothing as it began piling up beside them. The shoes had gone flying, followed by everything but their socks. They stumbled down the hall to their bedroom still in a tight clench and tumbled onto the bed, now stark naked except for said socks. 

The lovers began exploring their bodies as if it was virgin territory. However, by now they both knew exactly where they should touch gently or press firmly...where they should suck carefully or nibble vigorously...where they should hold back to cause maximum build up or let go with wild abandon to cause delirious relief. By the time both men had reached the point of no return and fallen headlong into that ecstasy that brought them so much joy, they had renewed their love for each other again with words and deeds. Gus had known no other lover and had no desire to. Jason knew that he would never find another who would make him feel the way that Gus did, and as he lay spooned inside the taller man's body he knew he would never want another again. In a week they would be heading off for an Hawaiian vacation and then returning to begin life as a working couple in the real adult world and they would be doing it together. It was a comforting thought.

To be continued........


	2. Graduation Day, The Girls: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is only a couple of days before JR and Gidge are going to be receiving their diplomas too, just like their big brothers. Poor Brian and Justin are exhausted from all the preparations for the big day and the final big party afterwards...but not too excited to enjoy a rare quiet moment to themselves.

While Gus and Jason were busy getting things sorted out at their apartment before they would leave town for their Hawaiian vacation, poor but proud dads Brian and Justin did their level best to retain some sense of sanity in the mad world they had been flung into. It had been four years since they had participated in getting a young adult ready to graduate from high school, but they didn't recall it being such a big pain in the ass at that time. Of course, dealing with a young man was a little easier on their psyches than dealing with a young woman. Thank heavens Gram Debbie stepped in and gave a hand with certain chores, as she had been doing for several years now since her health had improved.

JR must have tried on a hundred or more gowns for the big party after graduation that her dads and the Tyler family were putting on jointly, not to mention the dress to be worn at the graduation ceremonies earlier that day. Brian had been sneaky and claimed a business emergency with an out of town client on the day that the dress shopping was scheduled. He had solemnly entered the living room where Justin, Debbie, and Mrs. Tyler waited patiently with an antsy JR and Gidge who wanted to get going to the first shop and made his announcement as if it killed him to be left out of all the 'fun'. The girls were too excited to care who joined them in their shopping trip. As long as the checkbook was open, any of the adults could have stayed home as far as they were concerned. 

Daddy Michael and Daddy Ben, who had once been at death's door a few years earlier but was now in remission and feeling almost like his old self, would have probably joined the hunt for the perfect dresses if not for an unexpected trip to California where their son was about to become a father for the second time. The baby was again the result of in-vitro from donor sperm and was arriving sooner than expected. Patty Novotny/Bruckner was not due to deliver for a month, but had gone into early labor the night before. Debbie had stayed in Pittsburgh to represent their side of the family so the excited grandfathers-to-be could be with scared father-to-be, Hunter.

Justin had given Brian a look that warned him that he would pay later for deserting him with the women, but Brian just smiled angelically and reminded everyone to hurry back soon so that they could complete the plans for the big party. He had assured them that he would be done with his bothersome, albeit nonexistent, client by the time they got back. It had taken the entire day to finally settle on outfits that both girls were content with, but the end results pleased everyone concerned. They all had arrived back home exhausted and starving. Brian had gone out and brought home a wonderful meal from their favorite Italian restaurant to greet the pooped out shoppers. As everyone chowed down on pastas, salad, and crusty garlic bread, Justin smiled tiredly at his husband and winked. It was his signal that Brian had 'almost' made up for his desertion. 

Right after dinner, the girls had gone straight upstairs to check out their multiple purchases before calling friends to brag about their generous haul. The adults settled around the huge coffee table in the living room and picked up on their previous discussion about the arrangements for the graduation party. There would be over two hundred guests because of the popularity of both girls so they had booked the banquet room of the nicest hotel in the city. The girls had been hesitant to attend their prom night. They both had broken off their relationships with their last boyfriends within weeks of each other and didn't feel like going stag together. JR joked that Prom Night was not exactly a good luck charm for her family anyway and when Brian overheard the girls talking about it, he quickly ran to Justin with his brainstorm idea about having a private party for the girls instead of them attending the school prom. Justin agreed and the men had the Tyler family on board with the plan before the day was over. The girls were consulted and soon everything was set in motion.

Once the Tyler's were finally able to drag Gidge away from JR and had headed home, the house had grown temporarily quiet. Graduation day was only two days away and the flurry of activities that had gone on at school and home since Gus and Jason's big day the week before had finally taken its toll on the usually peppy JR. She waved good-bye to her best friend, who was no doubt headed for dreamland herself, and gave Brian and Justin a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to her ultra feminine room and the comfy canopy bed that called to her. The men sat together on the large sofa in the living room and watched their young ward slowly climb the stairs to the second floor. They heard the door shut behind her and knew she was out for the count. Justin snuggled in closer to Brian who leaned down to plant a sloppy kiss on his husband's lips. 

"So, Sunshine, shall we retire for the night too? I can imagine that you're a little tired after shopping all day with the ladies. I can give you a nice relaxing massage to help you sleep, if you'd like." 

Brian still had a way of sticking his tongue in his cheek when he was playing coy with Justin and it still endeared him to the younger man. Justin wasn't falling for it, however, even if it warmed his heart every time Brian looked at him in 'that' way. Brian Kinney wasn't getting off the hook that easy...not tonight. Shopping with two giggling teen girls and two older ladies was not Justin's idea of a fun way to spend the day. He had come very close to going into Estrogen shock before the shopping trip ended. For that, Brian must pay.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you off the hook that easy, did you?" Justin sternly told his lover. 

He did his best to give Brian a glare, but it didn't quite come off. Brian knew every look Justin had to offer and this was definitely not one of Justin's 'I'm going to kill you looks'. Brian stood up and turned his back to Justin. Then he surprised the blond by undoing his belt, lowering his pants, and bending over. His well toned butt stood inches away from Justin's face.

"I've been a bad boy, Sunshine. I really do think I should be punished. I deserve a good 'licking'. Go ahead. I'm a man...I can take it." 

Brian looked backwards and caught Justin's eye. He gave Justin his most apologetic look, which he may have meant as a sign of acceptance of his well deserved fate but really looked cocky as hell. He then turned to face the wall and waited to see what would happen next. If he thought Justin would give him a pass for his bad behavior, he was sorely mistaken. Justin reached out and gave Brian a good hard smack on his rounded bottom. He instantly switched hands and gave the other cheek equal treatment. Very light red marks stood out in sharp relief on Brian's pale buttocks almost instantly, but Justin barely got the chance to see it since Brian yelped in surprise and pulled away quickly. 

Brian turned around and dropped the pants he was holding up in order to use his hands to rub his slightly burning ass where Justin's palms had made contact. There was no real pain, outside a little tingling, but the strokes had caught the older man off guard. He looked at Justin in total surprise. He had obviously expected a more pleasant 'licking' than he got. Justin did his best to hide the laughter that was bubbling under the surface when he saw how shocked Brian had been that he had actually gotten a couple of swats.

"Oh my poor hubby," he purred. "Did you really think you could get away with sending me out with the equivalent of a man's worst nightmare all by myself, with no testosterone backup, and not get punished?" Brian continued to rub his fanny and then grinned sheepishly at his partner. "Did I hurt you, my poor sweet Brian? Come here and let me see the damage," he told Brian, sympathy dripping from each word.

"No way! How do I know you won't decide I deserve a couple more swats? I may never let you get near my ass again," he threatened.

"Well, then you'll be punishing us both. Come here, you big baby. I'm sure I can make it all better."

Brian hesitated for only a second, but Justin was holding out his hands and he looked so sweet and innocent. He decided it was worth taking a chance. Brian scooted closer awkwardly since his pants were down around his ankles. He turned around when he reached Justin and bent a little at the waist, raising up his shirt so that his ass was exposed again. The light hand print on each cheek was already fading away. Justin ran his fingers lightly along the faint outline. His cool fingers felt good against Brian's softly tingling skin. There was no real heat on the skin, but Brian mumbled something about his skin burning. Justin took the hint. He began to lick the now almost invisible outline of his hand with his tongue and then blew on the wet spots to cool the skin. Brian sighed deeply.

"All better?" Justin asked.

"Not quite yet," Brian replied and stepped back another few inches so that Justin would have better access. 

Justin took the hint again. He reached out and pulled Brian even closer. His tongue started working the untouched areas of Brian's ass too. Brian leaned over even further, thus giving Justin a little more access to his bottom. Justin's tongue kept circling the ass cheeks until he could read the signals that he knew so well and was aware that Brian was getting impatient for something more. He considered torturing his lover a bit longer, but the truth was that he already had a burgeoning cock that was getting tired of waiting and his tongue wanted to taste more himself. Justin took pity and let his tongue travel to the crack in Brian's ass. Justin separated the firm cheeks and let his tongue delve in and along Brian's perineum. The sensation brought a deep sigh of contentment from the older man. Even at fifty one years of age he had a sexual appetite that was equal to his much younger partner and no one had ever satisfied him half as well as Justin, who knew Brian's body even better than he knew his own. 

Once Justin had Brian's hole thoroughly lubricated and quivering in anticipation, he quickly unzipped his jeans and released the hard on that was an angry red from being imprisoned too long. The stiff joint popped into place automatically as if knowing where it was supposed to be. Brian backed up a foot and looked back. He grinned when he saw what was waiting for him in Justin's lap. He straddled his long legs a little further and then gingerly settled down onto his husband's lap. Thankfully the men had given up extra curricular activities that involved fucking others some time earlier and a condom was no longer required. They could get right to the good stuff without hesitation. Justin was still the designated receiver in their relationship, but an occasional switch was a welcome treat for both men. 

Justin held himself steady and waited for Brian to be fully planted. Once that happened Brian began a rocking motion that built in intensity slowly but surely. Justin pushed his hips forward and then pulled back at the same time, increasing the friction. Justin suddenly sat forward and threw his arms around Brian's middle. He began licking all along Brian's spine while searching out Brian's rock hard cock. He played with the bouncing shaft while Brian continued rocking on Justin's cock as if he was planted in a bucking horse's saddle. Their breathing became more and more labored as they climbed that now familiar mountain of pleasure that they always gave each other. This time was a little different as they struggled to keep their noises to a minimum, both aware that JR WAS in the house, even though she was no doubt sound asleep. Public displays of raw affection were nothing new to the couple, but so far they had avoided such scenes with the young ones. 

Eventually they reached the point of no return. Justin knew so well the feeling of Brian's cock on overload as well as that sudden gasp of anticipation when he was about to explode. He threw his other hand over Brian's cock-head while still pumping as Brian released his full load into Justin's palm. Moments later, Brian's contracting walls brought Justin to his own orgasm and he filled Brian with his seed. Brian's body relaxed and he lay back onto Justin's chest. He reached over and grabbed a handy kleenex from the box on the side table and lifted Justin's arm up. He used the kleenex to wipe his lover's hand clean. He grabbed another kleenex and eased himself off the blond. Justin took a deep breath and released it. Brian handed the kleenex to Justin who cleaned off his sticky cock, wadded the tissue, and tossed it in the trash can next to Brian's tissue. Brian laid down the on the couch with his head in Justin's lap. He turned his head and kissed Justin's stomach, then flicked his tongue against Justin's softening cock.

"Have I been punished enough, Sunshine?"

"I'd say so," Justin whispered. "And I'd definitely say that you took it like a man." 

Justin laughed and then leaned down to kiss Brian on the top of his silky brown hair. He was amazed at how much he still loved being in the same room, not to mention same bed, with this glorious man even after all these years. He never tired of being connected to Brian. He began running his hand through Brian's hair, playing gently with the strands. He could feel Brian pulling softly on the fine white hairs of his crotch. The minutes passed. The men were content to remain quiet and close. Suddenly the clock over the large mantel began chiming, announcing the time. Brian reluctantly sat up. He went over to his pants and gathered them up. Justin sat up and stuffed himself back into his own pants and zipped them up. 

"It's getting kind of late, Justin," Brian announced. "We have a ton of stuff to finish up to get our girl ready for her big day. We should probably get some rest like the others." He paused and grinned. "And I'm feeling a little grungy. I think I could use a nice hot shower. You know they want us to conserve water this Summer. Care to join me?"

"I'm all for conservation," Justin replied.

Brian slipped on his pants, zipped up, and threw his arm around Justin's shoulders. The men took the stairs to their room. Not a sound could be heard in the hallway. The chances of poor JR still being awake were slim to none. The men silently congratulated themselves on not getting caught with their pants down...literally, and moved on to their own room. In just two days time the last of their little family would be an official adult, ready to leave the nest. JR and Gidget were going to have a fun Summer and remain at home but the girls had already made arrangements to live on campus together at the University once school began, so the big house would soon be empty. Strangely, that thought felt odd to both men. Four and a half years ago they had expected to be a solo couple for the rest of their lives, but now they had gotten used to being parents with the sound of young ones ringing in the hallways and rooms at any hour of the day and night. They had the feeling that they were going to miss all that activity once Summer was over, but first things first. First they had to watch their youngest walk across the stage and accept her well earned diploma. Then it was time to par-tay. Then they would take each day as it came. They had the feeling it was going to be an interesting Summer.

To be continued........................


	3. Graduation Day, The Girls: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived and the girls collect their diplomas. The evening is spent celebrating with the party to end all parties that the families have arranged for the girls. This is a party they will never forget, and JR has more to remember from this party than she ever expected.

Justin couldn't help himself. He tried valiantly not to sniffle out loud but he just couldn't hold it in. The sight of JR walking across the stage to accept her diploma with her flowing black gown and the cap perched jauntily on her thick dark hair was just too much for him. He only prayed that the more noticeable weeping coming from Debbie and Daddy Michael, not to mention Uncle Emmett, would drown out his quieter noises. Of course it didn't escape Brian's eagle eye. He gave Justin a wide grin, as if to say...'caught ya'...but then Justin noticed the tiny little glistening in the corner of Brian's eye. Justin grinned back and mouthed...'allergies'. Brian leaned over and gave Justin a little kiss. They smiled at one another and looked back at the stage. 

JR had never looked more beautiful. She sported such a wonderful smile of pride and satisfaction as they handed her the diploma. She had already given the most heartfelt speech as the Valedictorian of her class and received thunderous applause. JR had proven to be both smart and athletic and her grades had been exemplary. She had considered law school and following in her Mama Mel's footsteps, but eventually decided to study Political Science instead. Both her and Gidge dreamed of getting into politics in one form or another someday. The consensus of JR's family was that she would be the second female President of the United States eventually.

The last graduate crossed the stage and the students were finally all gathered down front. They turned to the large audience of family and friends, let out a thunderous whoop, and tossed their caps into the air. The young adults disappeared momentarily from view under a cloud of black caps and tassels. Once the caps were caught, everyone broke free and grabbed for each other. Hugs and laughter filled the auditorium. The dozen or so family members and friends of the Marcus/Peterson and Tyler girls rose up clapping. Now that the ceremony was officially over, everyone began gathering up their belongings and programs and heading outside.

Ted and Emmett, with their significant others, along with Michael and Ben, stepped to one side and began walking down memory lane again. They couldn't believe that the baby they had all loved from the day she was born was now a young woman about to attend college. They reflected back on the stories that they had heard of how Mel and Linds had gotten around to choosing Michael as the baby's father. They knew that the girls had even considered asking Ted and Emmett, or even Justin or Brian to be the father but opted out for various reasons. Mel even let it slip once that she would have chosen Ben in a heartbeat if he hadn't been HIV positive. Looking at the young woman that JR had become, they all agreed that Mel made the right choice with Michael. They even agreed that Brian and Justin had done a much better job as surrogate parents for the girl than they had expected. 

Oh, they had never doubted that Justin would make good parenting material, but they had to admit that Brian had surprised them. Justin was the one person who knew that Brian would make a great Dad, and he was so proud of his husband. He told him so too, as they stepped out into the late afternoon air. Justin hugged Brian with all his might and gave his man a tender kiss.

"We did it, Brian," he declared. "We managed to get both our kids to adulthood without ruining them. I think that calls for a pat on the back, don't you?"

"I will save that pat for later, young man," Brian replied with that cocked eyebrow he still used to perfection. 

Justin laughed. "Are you ever going to stop thinking of me as a kid, Brian Kinney?"

Brian just grinned and shook his head no. Brian still saw the gorgeous young blond standing under the street lamp whenever he looked at Justin. He suspected that Justin would still be young and beautiful in his eyes when he was in his 80's and Justin, his 70's. He could now understand what Justin meant so many years ago when he told Brian that he would always be 'young and beautiful, for fucks sake'. Brian had been too scared of growing older and alone then to see what Justin saw so clearly but he saw it so well now. But now it was the young folks turn to learn all of these lessons of life. He just prayed it would go easier for them than it did for him...and for Justin, thanks to him.

It took almost an hour because of the ton of friends that both Gidge and JR had to get through in order to gather with their family, but finally everyone was together again. The girls had shed their gowns and stood in their beautiful dresses. JR looked like an angel in the plain silk sheath that hugged every curve of her gorgeous body. The shimmering green and gold of the dress complimented her wavy dark hair and the single heart shaped diamond, a gift from Brian and Justin, that lay between her ample breasts. She wore a lovely gold charm bracelet on her wrist that Daddy Michael and Ben had given her. The first charm was in the shape of a diploma and had tiny diamonds in place of words on the scroll. She wore the same earrings that her Mama Mel had worn at her graduation from Law School... each a simple diamond stud. 

Danny Pinter, JR's last boyfriend, stood a few yards away next to the girl he had cheated on JR with. He looked pitifully sad as he stared at the best thing he had ever had and knew she was not the type to forgive betrayal easily. She was breathtaking, but he had lost his chance. He turned back to his small circle of friends and family and sighed deeply. JR didn't even notice him. JR never looked backward. She was a forward looking gal, and she had too much in front of her to miss anything that hadn't appreciated her enough in the first place. She gave all four of her Dads a big hug and kiss and joined her big brother.

Gus, Jason, and Gidge were all standing together and talking about the future. JR joined right in. The talk centered on what college life would be like for the girls. They were both grateful for having big brothers who had already been there, done that. They listened eagerly as the boys regaled them with stories of the fun times and hard work they had to look forward to in the next few years. They reminded them of what they should be wary of and who they could trust. They reminded them that no matter what, they could always turn to their big brothers for help if it was needed. Eventually the talk rolled around to the Summer. The boys brought up all the fun they had experienced that last free Summer they had after high school. They warned them to relax and enjoy every minute of their Summer, because once school started they would enter a whole new world...one that consisted of more work than play. The girls listened raptly. 

Eventually the elders reminded everyone that they had reservations for dinner at Luigi's, a favorite of the girls. Dinner would be followed by the big party that the two families had set up for the girls on graduation night. Soon all the cars were filled with family and friends and everyone was off to the restaurant. A good meal, a trip back home to dress for the party, and the night of revelry would begin.

************************************************************

Gasps of delight could be heard from nearly everyone as they entered the large banquet room at the hotel. The whole room had been transformed into a fairyland of color and sparkle. All the tables had been removed from the room or lined up along the sides of the parquet floor. This left plenty of room for dancing. A band was just setting up on the dais at the end of the room next to the open floor as the girls arrived with most of their families. Drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, were being set up at a bar across from the band. Two long tables were being arranged by hotel staff with a plethora of hors d'oeuvres to suit everyone's tastes. School colors could be seen hanging from the high wooden beams throughout the ceiling. Flower arrangements at tables matched the colors. The place looked every inch the high price ticket it was. 

Nothing, however, could match the beauty of the young ladies that the party was dedicated to. The girls had chosen wisely in their attire. They each wore the popular style of the day, which was simple and elegant. Gidge wore a gown of soft lavender that flowed effortlessly around her body as she moved. She was lovely, but JR literally took one's breath away. Her floor length gown was of a material that seemed to have a life of its own as it shimmered in every color of the rainbow. The predominant color always depended on how she moved and how the light captured her. She wore the same jewelry as before and it complimented her simple design that cinched in at the waist, dramatically emphasizing the young ladies hourglass figure. Even her short bob sparkled from the spray she had used earlier. She simply looked like she had been sprinkled by fairy dust from head to foot. One wouldn't have been surprised to see glass slippers on her feet. 

Brian, Justin, and the girl's brothers stood in awe of the transformation from tomboy to woman that the girls had accomplished on this night. The four gay men probably appreciated the beauty of the girls even more than all the drooling young admirers that would no doubt be hanging around them this night. The wolf whistles they gave the girls when they saw them coming down the stairs at the house earlier that night had been heartfelt and genuine. 

JR and Gidge looked around the room and admired the handiwork of their beloved families. Gidge hugged her parents tightly and thanked them profusely for all they had done. JR did the same. That was just about the last time that they had the girls to themselves for the rest of the evening. The moment guests started arriving, the girls were off and running. It didn't take a genius to see that the young ladies were having the time of their lives. Their dance cards were full all evening. They mixed and mingled like the pros they would no doubt be in the political arena some day. The young men who attended buzzed around them like bees around the sweetest flowers. 

Gus and Jason joined in the dancing, kicking up their heels even more than they had at their own Prom four years earlier. Even the older couples had a few dances that brought back memories of their own youth. The three sets of parents of the girls discussed what they wanted to do to help the girls have the best blowout Summer of their lives. They knew that the girls had chosen a really tough curriculum for the coming school year and they wanted them to have the memories of a Summer to end all Summers to help get through the sleepless nights and hard work they were going to be facing. No one at the table worried about whether they could handle all that work. If anyone could succeed, it would be JR and Gidge. 

They were equally proud of their young men. Gus and Jason would be leaving for Hawaii the day after tomorrow to enjoy the graduation trip that the family was providing for them. Two weeks later they would return to start their new life as working men. Life was good for both families. 

************************************************

It had been a night that no one would forget. One young man, in particular, had caught JR's eye. She had walked over to the banquet table and spotted some bacon wrapped scallops that looked delicious. She was about to grab one when a hand reached out and whisked the tray away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Where are you going with that?"

JR looked up and met the most captivating steel gray eyes she'd ever seen. Surprisingly, the color of the young man's eyes appeared warm and inviting and there was a gentleness in them that appealed to her immediately. He had a short haircut that framed his face nicely. The color of his hair was a warm brown with a slight reddish tinge to it. He was just plain handsome. The harsh words she was about to use died in her throat.

"I'm sorry," the young man apologized. "These were getting cold. I have some fresh ones right here."

He pulled a second tray from a pulley cart that she could see was standing next to the young man. He reached across the table to offer her the tray. JR smiled sheepishly and reached for the nearest scallop. She picked up its toothpick and plopped the morsel into her mouth. She noticed that the young man was wearing a staff jacket. She quickly swallowed her bite, barely tasting it, so that she could talk.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. You were just doing your job."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome," JR returned. 

Things went silent. JR, who was never at a loss for words, suddenly felt tongue tied. For the life of her, she couldn't think of a thing to say. She couldn't take her eyes off the young man's face, but her brain had ceased to function. She was content just in looking at the stranger, who seemed to be experiencing the same problem. Who knew how long the stand off would have lasted if Gidge and several of their friends hadn't come up behind JR and begun talking to her. She turned to respond to the group. A minute later she turned back around and the spot where the stranger had stood was empty and so was the cart. While the gang continued talking at her, JR searched the area for signs of the grey eyed stranger. She couldn't see him anywhere. 

It took several more minutes before the friends could shake JR out of her state and were finally able to get her full attention...or almost full attention. For the rest of the evening, JR was on the look out for the young man in the staff uniform. She never saw him again that night. For some reason she felt like she'd lost something important. The rest of the evening went wonderfully well for everyone and no one left the party dissatisfied, but only Gus noticed that his baby sister seemed a little distracted. He made a mental note to ask JR if there was a problem before he left with Jason for their trip to Hawaii.

To be continued.............................


	4. Summer Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus and Jason enjoy their graduation gift from their families in Hawaii, while their sisters enjoy the beginning of their last Summer vacation before their college days start up.

Gus watched Jason running towards him with the sun's rays glistening off the beads of water that clung to his tanned skin. He did his best to hide the giggles that threatened to bubble up after watching his boyfriend endure the third nose dive in a row into the surf from his rented surf board. Jason may have been a top notch athlete (his luscious body was a testament to that fact) but the poor guy just didn't have what it took to ride the Hawaiian waves. Gus knew better than to make any comment since he'd already proven his own skill with several successful rides earlier in the day. There was little to no jealousy between the couple over most things but they did tend to enjoy a friendly rivalry over who was the better athlete. 

Jason reached Gus and dropped his board into the sand. He muttered something about having had enough for one day and plopped unceremoniously down next to his boyfriend. He shook his thick dark hair in Gus' direction and gave him a look that clearly dared Gus to make any smart aleck remark about his surfing skills...or lack thereof. Gus grinned and threw the towel the hotel provided over Jason's hair, rubbing some of the ocean water out. When he finished he used the towel around Jason's neck to pull his boyfriend closer. He planted a sweet kiss on Jason's lips. The irritation that the half drowned man felt faded away like the retreating tide. He deepened the kiss and then gave Gus a slap on his thigh.

"You could have come out and rescued me, you know. I might have drowned out there. Weren't you a life guard or something back in Canada?" 

"I could have," Gus laughed, "but I didn't want to injure your macho image...my sweet beefcake of a man."

Jason jumped up and did a slow turn in the sand with his arms up, flexing his chiseled biceps. 

"You referring to these manly muscles that you'd give your eyeteeth to have," Jason challenged.

Gus used his strong runners leg to whip out and trip Jason so that he fell back to the sand with a thud. Gus was on top of him before the surprised man could gain his balance. Gus began tickling Jason under his arms, a trick he had learned long ago would always work, until the poor guy was laughing so hard he had tears in the corner of his eyes. 

"What good are your muscles now, Mr. Universe," he laughed.

Jason answered the challenge. He used one of the many wrestler's moves that he had become expert at and flipped Gus over onto his back. Jason pinned his boyfriend's arms above his head and sat firmly over his waist so that he couldn't move away. 

"You were saying," Jason asked with a self-satisfied smirk. 

Jason looked down into the face of the man he loved so very much. Gus' beautiful eyes looked up at him adoringly. It was too much for the young man to resist. He slowly lowered his face, aiming right for those full pouty lips he enjoyed tasting. Gus laughed and turned his head at the last second. Jason got a cheek full of whiskery skin. He pulled back. Gus faced his lover again. Jason lowered his face a second time. Gus turned his face in the other direction. Jason got a cheek full of gritty sand this time. He pulled back a second time. Gus looked up once more but didn't have a chance to move away this time. Jason anticipated his move and captured Gus' lips in one swift movement. Gus gave a few half spirited attempts to escape and then quickly settled in for the deep kisses that always made him feel on fire with Jason.

As their kisses lingered, they could feel the familiar tightening in their swim trunks. Suddenly Jason released Gus and jumped up. He sprinted for the water, hoping the coolness of the surf would reduce some of the painful swelling in his Speedo. Gus was caught off guard, but being the quick thinking young man he was knew just what to do next. He jumped up too and made a mad dash for the water. He soon felt the cool water caressing his lower limbs as he waded out far enough to be waist deep in the surf. He quickly caught up with Jason. The men lowered themselves into the salty water and let the waves wash over their shoulders. 

Jason pulled Gus closer to him. There were plenty of people on the private beach, mostly guests of the fancy hotel they were staying at, but it was close to the dinner hour and the usual crowds had already dispersed. There was no one standing anywhere near them in the surf. That fit Jason's intentions to a tee. He planted another sweet kiss on Gus. Gus had no intention of resisting any further. They only had a few more days in this unbelievable paradise and he wanted to get as much pleasure from it as he could while it lasted. Jason pulled the squatting Gus towards him with his hands on Gus' butt. Gus' long legs straddled Jason's waist and the men came chest to chest under the water. 

Jason used his hands to lower Gus' Speedo off his butt. He brought one hand around to the front and slid it down the front of the trunk enough to release Gus' rapidly growing hard on. The water swirled all around them and the foam of the surface disguised what was happening below. Gus reached around Jason and lowered his Speedo from the rear too. Then he reached for the front and gave Jason the same freedom he had. The lovers could feel the heat from their now stiffened erections even through the cooling waters. They held onto each others waist to keep from being buffeted by the water while using their free hands to work one another's steel hard shafts. 

The couple's breathing became labored and they looked up to the sky, eyes closed tight from the delicious feelings that were emanating below the surface. They almost lost their footing as they quickly reached that plateau that would send them spilling into the ocean waters. Their bodies began to tremble as they felt their orgasms tipping over into release. Neither man made a sound, but panted hard from their exertions. As they slowly came down, continuing to stroke that lovely cock they each treasured in the other, they kissed each other again and finally hugged tight in sheer happiness. They quickly pulled their Speedos back up, tucking their depleted cocks back into place, and then stood erect again. The water washed away the last of the sweat from their labors as they walked back to the beach arm in arm. When the couple reached their towel, Gus' stomach gave out a loud growl.

"It looks like you're still hungry, Gee. Maybe we should get some food into you. Wouldn't want you passing out from hunger at the luau tonight." 

Just then another growl could be heard, this time coming from Jason's stomach.

"Looks like you worked up as big an appetite as I did, Jase," came Gus' reply.

The guys both laughed and started gathering their towels and basket full of beach supplies together for the trek back to the hotel. They would need a good hot shower to wash off the gritty sand and salty water before dressing for dinner. After all, there was more than one hunger that needed to be satisfied in two healthy growing young men.

****************************************************

JR had known it was only a lark and that she probably wouldn't find out anything she wanted to know by returning to the site of her Graduation Party, but it was worth a shot. Her big brother had suggested she take a chance and check at the hotel again to see if anyone knew who the mysterious stranger was. As usual, Gus had been understanding when she had explained her predicament. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a sweet brother. He seldom made fun of her, even when she was acting silly. It was the reason she trusted him with what was bothering her. She had found it almost impossible to get the grey-eyed waiter off her mind. She didn't know jack shit about him, even his name, but there was just something about his eyes and the way he talked to her. She felt like she needed to know more about the handsome young man. 

JR knew all about the obsessive way her Daddy Michael and Daddy Justin had fallen in love with their respective mates. It had been quick and permanent. She wondered if she was going to take after them. Of course it was a silly notion since she didn't even know if she'd ever see the strangers face again as long as she lived, but there it was. She wanted to at least try and find him. That's why she had talked Gidge into taking her back to the hotel the next week so that she could look around and ask questions. It hadn't done any good. Her description was too vague and the hotel had far too many employees to be able to pinpoint anyone to the young lady. JR was bitterly disappointed but it was Summer, their last free one with no responsibilities until college, and the girls were not about to let an unknown hottie spoil it for them. 

They spent the next week visiting their favorite haunts and having as much fun as two bachelor girls could have on lazy Summer days. Their brothers would be returning soon and they looked forward to their stories of the fun they'd had in Hawaii. The girl's families had already promised them the same all expenses paid two week vacation once they'd earned their diplomas so they wanted to know what they had to look forward to. In the meantime, they intended to make the most of the last carefree break of their young lives. 

JR and Gidge didn't mind being solo as much as they had expected when they both ended up on their own after breaking up with their last boyfriends. At least they had each other. For the most part, they enjoyed the freedom of being able to flirt openly with the ton of good looking fellas they would run into at friend's houses or on shopping trips. It was only at times like the upcoming wedding of one of their favorite fellow cheerleaders that they felt the pang of being alone. Trudy had gotten herself into the family way with her longtime boyfriend just a couple of months before graduation. Luckily for her, the expectant father wanted to marry her all along so they made plans for an after graduation wedding. JR and Gidge were to be bridesmaids.

Trudy's wedding was held in one of the nicest churches in the city. The whole affair was rather opulent thanks to Trudy's wealthy parents. The reception was to be held at the family's large estate, with voluminous white tents, strolling musicians, and a large dance floor set up in the vast garden. The wedding had gone off without a hitch. JR was slightly awed by all the pomp and ceremony of the church wedding. She had spent zero to no time inside a church. It wasn't that she had a thing against religion, but her Jewish mother and Catholic father had never pressed either faith on her at any time and her adoptive dads simply didn't belong to any organized church. She somehow believed in the human soul, but that was about as far as her faith went. As she stood at the altar next to Trudy, she couldn't help but be impressed by her surroundings. Even the preacher, a very distinguished looking older man wearing a long white and purple cloak, impressed her with his deep commanding voice. 

JR had never been one to think of marriage. Her goals had always been to get an education, develop a splendid career for herself, and live life to its fullest. Family was a thing for the far distant future. As the ceremony progressed, she began to feel a stirring inside. For the first time she wondered what her own wedding might be like. It was at that moment that the preacher declared the couple man and wife and JR laughed at herself. It was her first wedding and she began to think that maybe she should avoid attending any others for the near future. 

Once all the photos at the church had been taken and the wedding party was getting prepared to leave, Trudy suddenly realized that she had left her little white satin clutch purse in the church rectory where she had waited before her entrance down the aisle. She had left her Senior ring from St. James in the purse and didn't want to lose it for all time. She turned to her bridesmaids and asked for help. JR volunteered to retrieve the purse and hurried off back into the church. JR headed straight for the little room that they had all been in prior to the ceremony. JR opened the door to the rectory and stopped when she saw that a man was standing with his back to her, apparently straightening the place up.

"Ahem," she announced herself. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the bride left her clutch purse in here. Did you hap........."

JR's eyes widened and her mouth clamped shut. She was looking into the most beautiful steel-grey eyes she'd ever seen as the young man turned around.

To be continued...........................................


	5. Who Is That Grey-Eyed Mystery Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JR has run into the grey-eyed mystery man, that she felt an instant attraction for at her graduation party, and finally has the chance to learn more about him. Will she like what she learns or become even more confused as to what to do next?

JR was speechless, something as rare as snowstorms in Hawaii. The very guy she'd been looking for was standing right in front of her...in a church rectory, no less. She was so caught off guard, she had lost her focus completely and didn't even notice when the young man quickly put down the items he'd been holding and moved over to where she stood rooted in place.

"Miss, are you alright," the young man asked solicitously, reaching out as if to steady her.

Apparently JR had gotten quite flushed and swayed as if she would faint. His words seemed to shake her from her momentary stupor and she flushed more deeply. Luckily she also found her voice again. She steadied herself and moved back from the handsome stranger. Just his tiny touch of her elbow had caused a tingle on her skin. That was new to her.

"No...no, I'm fine. I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard. I hadn't expected to see you again...well certainly not here of all places."

The confused look on the young man's face let JR know that she hadn't made as big an impact on him as he had done for her. She felt an odd sense of disappointment. She quickly went on to explain.

"I'm sure you don't remember me, but I met you...well not exactly met, but saw you at the graduation party my family threw for me and a friend a little over a week ago. It was at the Prestige Hotel and you were working the banquet table. I'm afraid I came across a little rude when I saw you removing a platter that I was reaching for, and....."

"Oh yes," the young man interrupted, "I remember you. Actually I thought you were quite thoughtful when you realized I was only trying to provide you with fresher food. So the party was for you? It was quite a grand affair. Your family must love you a great deal. I've been to many such affairs and yours was one of the nicest I've seen."

"Well thank you, ahh...."

"Noah...Noah Roberts. And you are?"

"JR Marcus/Peterson," she answered breathlessly. "And yes, my family is very loving. So are my friend's family. Her name is Bridget Tyler. So you work for the hotel...I mean, if you don't mind my asking?"

"No, I don't mind. I work for the catering company part time. I'm saving up money this Summer for my next year at school."

"Where are you attending? I'll be going to Carnegie Mellon to study Political Science," she told him proudly.

"That's interesting. I'm a third year student at Carnegie Mellon studying Philosophy and Ethics. We will probably run into each other in the halls on occasion since your studies will be in the same buildings as mine."

Noah said this in a very matter of fact tone which didn't make JR feel very happy. The young man was very polite, but certainly not enthralled with her like most boys she turned her eye on. She was about to try and extract a bit more information when another of her friends, Rachel, hurried into the room to check on what was taking her so long to gather up the bride's purse and get back to the limo. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that a conversation was going on, but then took a deep breath and interrupted.

"JR, what's taking so long? Everyone is anxious to get going and we're only waiting on you."

JR suddenly remembered why she had come to the rectory in the first place. She scanned the room rapidly but didn't see the missing purse. She turned to Noah.

"The bride left her purse behind and we believe it was in here. You wouldn't have any idea where it might be, would you?"

"Actually I do," he answered, walking over to a cabinet nearby. "I found it on one of the chairs and put it in here for safekeeping. I was going to take it to lost and found once I had finished cleaning up the room." He smiled as he handed over the purse.

JR was warmed by his smile even though his tone was neither friendly nor unfriendly. She took a second to wonder what it would sound like if his voice would come out as warm as his smile, but Rachel pulled on the back of her dress to warn her they needed to get going. She smiled back at the young man and turned to leave. They had only taken a few steps when Rachel turned back and threw a comment over her shoulder to the young man.

"Please tell your dad he performed a beautiful service for Trudy, Noah."

JR's mouth dropped open, but she had no time to react. Rachel had turned back again and was literally pulling her out into the hallway and all but dragging her down the hall. She got the message and picked up her speed until they reached the outside. They rushed for the waiting limo. JR was all apologies as the car pulled out from the parking lot with its load of bridesmaids and attendants and made a run for the estate where the reception was being held. JR was anxious to get to their destination so that she could pull Rachel aside and grill her on how she knew the mysterious young man.

*********************************************************

That night, as JR lay in her comfortable bed, she had quite a bit of trouble getting to sleep. Rachel had been very informative when questioned by a curious JR. It turned out that both Rachel and Trudy, the bride, were regular members of the church where the wedding was held. They were quite familiar with its charismatic preacher and his entire family. Reverend John Roberts had three sons actually...Jacob, the eldest, then Matthew, and lastly Noah. Jacob had gone to Seminary School and now had a church of his own in Rhode Island. Matthew lived in New York City and was co-owner of a popular restaurant with an old school friend. Noah was planning on working in some Social field such as Child Welfare after finishing his studies. Rachel told JR that the twenty year old was the youth minister at the church and was extremely popular with the children. She also informed her friend that he was not prone to dating since you hardly ever heard of him with any one girl or saw him with any particular girl. When JR questioned whether she could actually know anything about his private life, Rachel reminded her that she had been a member of the church since forever and the Roberts' had been there just as long.

The information that JR had gleaned that evening didn't sound inviting. First of all, JR had a long history with a certain kind of man and she didn't exactly trust a man who showed little interest in the opposite sex as being dating material for her. Secondly, he had shown no interest in her anyway. JR was not exactly an egotistical kind of gal, but she certainly knew that most men were at least a little charmed by her. On top of everything else, JR had a healthy caution when it came to super religious folks. Her family didn't usually fare well with that kind of people. As she began to fall asleep she told herself to forget all about the cute guy with the gorgeous steel-grey eyes. It might have worked too, if she hadn't had a really erotic dream (at least erotic for a virginal young thing) and found herself breathless in that same young man's arms just before she woke up the next morning in a fevered sweat.

*************************************************************

Brian sat at the breakfast table while Justin finished scrambling his husband's egg white omelet with maple flavored turkey sausage and slicing up pieces of melon. Brian was in the middle of pouring a tall glass of fresh squeezed orange juice when they heard JR slowly coming down the back stairs. She stepped into the kitchen looking like death warmed over. The wedding and reception she had attended the night before must have been a lulu since it was obvious she was still exhausted. She dragged herself into the room and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee DJ offered her.

"You must have had quite a bit of fun yesterday, JR. You can always go back upstairs and sleep a little longer if you want. The boys won't be flying in until late this evening," Brian told her solicitously.

"No," she muttered. 'It wouldn't do any good to go back to bed. I still wouldn't be able to sleep very well." She paused, then pulled a chair up to the table and plopped down next to Brian. "DB, maybe you can help me. You've had a lot of experience with men."

Justin coughed out loud and threw his hand over his mouth. He tried mightily not to laugh out loud too. Brian threw him an evil look. He grinned widely, shrugged, then turned back to his melon.

"Go on," he told his adopted daughter.

"Anyway," she began again, "I don't know what to do or think. I met this really cute guy at the graduation party and then I lost sight of him before I could find out anything about him. Well, imagine my surprise when I ran into him again at the church after the wedding. We talked for a little bit and I found out his name and that he is attending Carnegie Mellon, just like Gidge and I will be doing."

"So what's the problem," interrupted Brian.

"The problem is that I can't read the guy. I can't tell if he likes me or not. What's worse is I found out that he is the Preacher's son. You know what they say about Preacher's sons."

Justin coughed again, but didn't turn around.

"I've met a few Preachers and probably their sons too in my lifetime," Brian agreed. "So you are going to judge this poor kid by what others might say or a generalization. Is that what you're saying?"

"Well no, of course not," she protested. "It's just that...well I don't know. I'm awfully attracted to him and I don't know what to do about it. I've never felt like this before with anyone. What do you do when you feel something special about someone but don't really know where you stand. I mean, should I just forget it and go on about my business. You know...look for someone else. Or should I make an attempt to get to know him better...make my presence known. Maybe get his attention till he can't ignore me and see where it goes from there."

Brian grinned broadly. "Well now, my dear girl, that is something you should ask DJ about. He's an expert at making himself visible to someone until they give in and give him the time of day."

"Plus a little bit more, if memory serves," Justin piped up, turning around to join the conversation. "Let me tell you, Sweetheart, if you really think that this young man could be important to you then you have to put yourself out there. Nothing comes to those who do nothing. I don't mean to go out and stalk the poor kid..."

It was Brian's turn to cough and cover his mouth. Justin returned the frown.

"What I'm saying is that you just need to try and find a good reason to be where he might be and let him see you. If he is interested in the slightest he'll make a move. If not, well then you've lost nothing for trying."

Justin put his arms around Brian's neck from behind and gave his husband a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek.

"If it turns out that he is attracted to you too...well it will be worth all the effort. Sometimes people don't know what they want until it is right there in front of them and they're forced to see it for themselves. Now, in the meantime, sit down and I'll fix you a good healthy breakfast. It looks like you'll need all your energy for some man hunting. "

JR stuck her tongue out at DJ and got up to get a glass for her orange juice. She counted herself lucky to have two, not one, fantastic men to help her when she needed some sound advice. The guys had never steered her wrong so far. She doubted they ever would. Right now she needed to finish her breakfast so that she could ring up Gidge and let her in on the plans that were already brewing in her brain. She'd need her friend's help if she wanted to do things the right way.

To be continued...........................................


	6. Reflections on a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you will remember, Chapter One brought up the fact that Gus and Jason once had a serious problem between themselves. Now you will find out what happened. The next chapter will let you know how it was resolved.

Jason sat behind the small desk in his little corner office at Breyer Architectural Designs and smiled with self-satisfaction. He was more than pleased with his new job. Even as a newbie he was being given respect, not to mention a decent starting salary. His office was tiny, but all his. He looked at the photo of him standing with his arm around Gus' waist that was taken at the luau in Hawaii. A wide grin spread over his face. It hadn't been easy leaving Gus at home studying for his teacher's exam. He had looked so inviting at the kitchen table in his briefs with his head bent over the books spread out in front of him. Jason had tiptoed up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lovers shoulders, peering at the myriad of books Gus was devouring. He gave Gus a little neck nuzzle and kissed his ear.

"I'm off Gee," he informed his lover. "Promise to miss me?"

Gus swiveled around in his chair and pulled Jason's lips down to his. He gave him a tender kiss that answered the question.

"Go get 'em tiger," Gus ordered. "Show them why they're lucky to have hired you. I'll have dinner ready when you get home."

Jason quickly returned Gus' kiss and turned to leave. When he reached the entryway he turned back. Gus had already gotten back to his books. Jason smiled at Gus' back and headed for the front door. As he left the apartment, he congratulated himself again on how lucky he was to have his life just the way he liked it...a beautiful apartment, a wonderful new job, and the one man in his life that made him the most happy. He still couldn't believe his good luck in falling for a man who could forgive a stupid mistake the way Gee did. Not all men would have been so understanding. He shuddered to think of it....of how close he had come to losing what mattered most to him.

*************************************************************************

*Almost A Year Earlier*

Junior year at University had been tougher than any other so far. Gus and Jason had little time for each other any more. It seemed that all their time was dedicated to studying and getting the grades that would ensure a successful future. Both young men were quite studious by nature, but Jason found himself chafing at the tiring hours with little relief just for having fun. Summer wasn't far away, as Gus kept reminding him, but Jason had begun to feel impatient and longed for some down time now. A lot of friction was building up between the couple. Their circle of friends were amazed at how easily they got along and often referred to them as 'the perfect couple'. It was a lot to live up to.

One night after a heated argument with Gus over why he couldn't just put down the books for one evening of fun, an argument that had happened several times in the last few weeks, Jason decided he'd had enough. If Gus wanted to be a party pooper again, Jason decided to let him do it on his own. It was the first time he had walked out on an argument instead of taking their usual tact, which was to move on to separate rooms until they'd both cooled down. Makeup sessions were usually so hot that they often forgot about whatever petty thing they'd disagreed over in the first place. This time Jason decided he'd do his cooling down somewhere that had a little action.

Jason had not gone out with the thought of being on the prowl. It never even occurred to him. He just wanted to kick up his heels a little. No harm in that. He was a healthy young man of twenty one. He and Gus occasionally went to a local dance club called The Rainbow House, but it had been months since their last visit. Jason made the decision to try the place out solo for a change. A little dancing and a drink or two couldn't do any harm. At least, he reasoned, it would put him in a more amiable mood and he'd feel more like buckling back down to business with the studies again. He told himself that Gus would appreciate it. He would feel so much better with his boyfriend more relaxed and not nagging him to go out so much. Well that was the plan, but the pathway to hell is certainly paved with good intentions. At least that was what Jason discovered on that unfortunate night.

The night started out very pleasantly. Since Gus and he were not frequent customers, Jason didn't see any familiar faces when he first entered the club. He made a bee line for the bar and ordered a beer. This dance club was a lot more intimate than the massive space of Gus' dad's place, the famous Babylon. There was a nice sized dance floor, but it was encircled by lots of small intimate tables for two with fat purple candles burning atop wine bottles of every shape and size in the center of them. It was fairly early in the evening so Jason saw several empty tables. He grabbed his beer and took a seat at one of the tables closest to the dance floor. This club catered to couples for the large part, although singles were certainly welcome, and there were no go-go boys dancing on podiums.

Jason was working on his second beer and watching couples and the occasional single man dancing to the beat of the music when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He had been missing Gus and wishing he had waited to come when Gus was in the mood. He turned around quickly, half expecting to see Gus' smiling face. Instead he saw a different, yet familiar face. It was Tom Ulrey, one of Jason's classmates. He was fully aware that Tom was gay since the poor guy never tried to hide his attraction to Jason. They had shared classes since Freshman year because both were studying to be architects. Jason had made it a point to introduce his boyfriend to Tom when the guy began cruising him in earnest. It seemed to do the trick and he and Tom had become fairly good friends afterwards now that the boundaries were understood. They had even studied together dozens of times and Tom had ceased his blatant flirting.

It was for this reason that Jason welcomed the sight of a friendly face. He and Tom spent the next few hours knocking back beers, dancing, and talking about their hopes and dreams for the future. As the hours dragged on Jason found himself enjoying Tom's company more and more. Tom, who had longed to be really close to Jason for a long time, took full advantage of his lucky break. Eventually the fast dances turned to slower dances and Tom, who was half a foot taller than Jason, found the object of his still smoldering affection in his arms as they swayed close together to a romantic song. Finally the closing hour arrived for the club. Tom had been careful to avoid drinking nearly as many beers as his companion. He was just tipsy enough to feel emboldened. Jason, on the other hand, was full on drunk.

Tom called a cab and poured his friend into it, giving the cabbie his own address. The rest of the night was a blur to Jason. He woke up the next morning with a head twice as big as it should be and eyes plastered shut to avoid the small stream of light peeking through the dark curtain of his bedroom...only he discovered it wasn't his bedroom once he could force himself to pry open one eye. The forest green curtain in the offending window wasn't his...his was maroon. The bed was too small...his was king size, this was smaller. The furniture was all wrong. Jason began to feel uncomfortable, his stomach lurching. He jumped up from the bed naked as the day he was born and stumbled around looking for a bathroom in the unfamiliar bedroom. Finally spotting it, he tripped his way hurriedly into the strange bathroom. The sound of retching filled the small tiled room.

Jason felt slightly better as he re-entered the bedroom. It was then that he noticed for the first time that he had a sleeping companion. The figure moved under heavy blankets and let out a small snore. Panic began to rise in Jason's stomach again. He pushed it down and crept over to the sleeping figure. Just then the man turned over onto his back and Jason saw for the first time that he had been sharing a bed with his classmate, Tom. Jason's heart sank. In the nearly three and a half years that he and Gus had been a couple there had never been another man. They had never discussed it, but faithfulness had been an unspoken promise to each other. He tried hard to remember how he had gotten to this place, but nothing came to him. He remembered a cab ride, but nothing else.

Jason made quick work of gathering up his belongings and dressed as fast as possible in the living room. He couldn't remember much, but he had the feeling his car was still at the Rainbow House parking lot. He pulled out his cell, which had been turned off sometime during the previous evening although he couldn't recall when, and called for a cab. He thought seriously about calling Gus, but his head hurt too much to deal with the repercussions of his screw up at that moment. He quickly switched his phone back off. He knew that Gus would be ready to kill him by now, but he was already screwed. An hour longer wouldn't make things any worse, he reasoned.

Jason found his car and quickly slid into the drivers seat. He debated whether to go straight home to Gus or take a different tact. He settled on visiting his parents and getting a good strong cup of coffee into him. He'd call Gus from there. Jason drove to the Tyler house, being careful not to drive too fast since his vision was still a touch blurry from his throbbing headache. His mom opened the door to find her hungover son wobbling in the doorway. She hurriedly poured the poor thing a mug of black coffee. She was wise enough not to question her son on what brought him to this state. She knew he'd talk about it if the time came he wanted to share. She set the pot down beside Jason on the table and went back to her usual morning chores, leaving the young man to his thoughts. Jason waited till he was on his second cup and knew it was time. He picked up the kitchen phone. His stomach churned again as he waited for the voice on the other end.

"Hello," came Gus' voice.

"Gee?"

"Where the fuck are you? I woke up this morning and you weren't here. Do you have any idea what crap ran through my mind? I was this close to calling hospitals and...."

"Calm down Gee...please! I'm fine. I'm at my parents house. I kind of drank too much last night so I crashed here."

The lie rolled off his tongue far too easy, but he'd already dug the hole. There was no going back now.

"You didn't fucking drive there, did you?"

"Shit Gee. Give me some credit. I was drunk, not insane. I took a cab. I'll take another one and pick the car up and be home just as soon as I say goodbye to Mom. And Gee...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I...I didn't want to scare you."

Gus could hear the pathetic plea in Jason's voice. He sounded sincerely sorry. Gus softened towards his boyfriend. Mistakes happened. At least the dum-dum didn't get himself killed on the streets in a car accident.

"I know Jase," he told him, his voice much calmer now. "Just get home as soon as you can. I'm just glad you're alright."

Jason hung up. He felt like a total shit. He had never lied to Gus in all their time together. But what was done was done. He'd make it up somehow. Jason finished up one more mug of coffee, found his mom vacuuming in the living room and kissed her good bye. He went out to his car and headed for his apartment. He was anxious to get home and wrap his arms around Gus again. Maybe the feel of his lover in his arms would dispel the memory of the fool he'd been the night before. He had no way of knowing, as he drove back home, that Gus had made a call to the Tyler house moments after Jason left in order to ask his boyfriend to pick up some milk at the convenience store on the way home. By the time he had hung up he was fully aware that Jason hadn't spent the night at his parents house like he had led Gus to believe.

Gus sat quietly seething on the living room couch when Jason walked in. He hurried over to Gus and leaned down to give him a hug. He pulled away when he got no reaction from the stiffened body of his boyfriend. He stood back up, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up Gee? I told you I was sorry for staying out all night without calling or anything. I thought you understood."

"That you stayed out all night...yeah, I understand. Just one question Jason. Where were you, cause your mom just told me that you weren't at their house," Gus asked through clenched teeth.

Jason looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked around the room as if looking for a place to hide. His head throbbed even harder now. He couldn't think fast enough to make up some other story, and didn't really want to anyway. It was time to bite the bullet. He slowly walked to the other end of the couch, as far from Gus as he could sit. He eased down and began the tale of his lost night at the dance club. He could see Gus stiffen even more when Tom's name came up, but he plunged ahead with the rest of the gory details...or at least as many as he could bring back to mind. When he reached the part about waking up in Tom's bed he lowered his head in shame.

"I really don't remember anything past climbing in a cab, Gee. I swear to you. I don't even know if we did anything. Oh gawd, Gee, I'm really sorry. You know I wouldn't hurt you for the world. I didn't plan any of this. It was just a stupid mistake. I should never have been drinking like that. I just wanted to let loose a little. Please say you forgive me. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I swear to you," he pleaded.

Gus listened to the whole story, growing more angry with each new picture that Jason painted of his night on the town. He was well aware of Tom's infatuation and knew that the man probably enjoyed promoting Jason's state of mind, but that didn't excuse Jason's behavior. Not in his eyes. Didn't the idiot know how much he had wanted to go out and let loose a little too? Not long after Jason had left the apartment he had regretted not going with him for a few hours. He had tried to call to find out where he had gone but the phone was turned off. He had given up sometime after midnight and gone to bed, expecting to find Jason lying beside him in the morning. He had figured they would have one of their hot make-up sessions and then he'd promise to go with him the next time.

Instead Gus had found an empty spot next to him in the morning and spent the next couple of hours trying to get hold of his missing boyfriend and worrying his heart out. He had called his dad, but Brian had suggested he calm down and give Jason time to call. Before they hung up, Brian ordered Gus to call back if he didn't hear from Jason in the next hour or so. They'd figure out what to do after that. Jason called ten minutes later, giving Gus his made up story. Gus called Brian, who said 'I told you so'. Now Gus wished he had never called Gus back at his mom's house. If he had used the cell he never would have spoken to Mrs. Tyler and learned the truth. But it was too late now.

"Gee? Say something."

Gus wasn't aware that he hadn't responded. He was in turmoil. How was he supposed to respond? Suddenly he knew he couldn't handle this alone. He needed to talk to his dad and DJ. They would help him deal with this...this deception. He loved Jason more than anything, but right now he didn't even want to look at him. He jumped up from the couch and looked down at the repentant Jason. He wasn't moved by the obvious pain in the man's eyes. There would be no make-up sex for this problem. Not this time.

"I'm going out Jason. I have to think, and I can't do it here." He started to move away.

"But you'll be back, right Gee?"

"I'll be back...later."

Gus had said all he wanted to say right now. He needed to talk to someone else more and he needed to do it right now. He left the apartment to get to his dad's house as quickly as he could.

To be continued..........................


	7. The Voices of Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus is about to find out the advantage of having parents who have been there....done that, as he seeks advice from Brian and Justin. Hope you enjoy this brief look back into the past.

Brian sat across from his son and waited. He knew that something was really upsetting Gus, but he sensed that the young man needed to gather himself before spilling. Gus was a lot more open with his feelings that his dad had ever been even after Justin came into his life, but he also made it a habit not to bother others with every little problem. No one could accuse Gus of being a whiner. The look on his face said clearly that whatever it was that had gotten under his skin, it was serious. Brian turned to the easy chair next to him. He felt better knowing Justin was sitting there waiting just as patiently for Gus to let it out.

The minute Gus came in the door, not bothering to knock as was his usual custom just in case his dad and DJ were at it again, Brian knew something was wrong. There was something different in the tone of his voice when he called out 'Dad'. Brian had been working on his computer setting up some new ideas for a campaign. The study where he did most of his business chores at home was on the other side of the front entrance. He quickly abandoned the computer and hurriedly stepped into the foyer. Gus' face added to what his voice sounded like. The kid was upset. Brian couldn't remember the last time he had seen Gus unhappy about anything. He moved to put a comforting arm on Gus' shoulder.

"Hey Son. Didn't expect to see you today. Is everything okay? Having troubles with your final exams?"

"No, shit no Pop!" Gus hardly ever called Brian that, or used that tone. It was a childhood name he once used. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to sound harsh. Look, I need to talk to you. I...well hell, I need to talk to both of you guys. Do you have time right now?"

"Gus, we always have time for you and your sister. You know that. Justin's up in his studio but I can get him for you."

"Please Dad, would you? I need your experience...both of you, to help me get a handle on what has just happened."

"Be right back kiddo. Just get yourself a drink or something and we'll meet in the den."

Gus nodded his agreement and moved off to the den where he knew the guys kept the liquor tray. Gus wasn't much of a drinker, but he felt he could use one this time. He poured a small glass of straight bourbon for himself and sat on his favorite couch to wait for Brian and Justin to join him.

Brian made a quick trip up the stairs and found Justin standing in his usual spot in front of a large easel. He was working on a commissioned piece for a new high priced hotel downtown and the colors fairly jumped off the canvas. Brian would have normally stopped behind his husband for a few minutes just to admire the artist's work, but he had other things on his mind at the moment. He bent over and nuzzled Justin's neck where it was tilted as he gazed at his painting. Justin had long since given up being surprised by Brian's silent entry to the studio and him coming up behind for a little affectionate kiss. The man was certainly good at romantic gestures for someone who once swore he didn't do romance. Justin smiled to himself. He swiveled in his chair and the smile faded when he saw the serious look on Brian's face. Justin had plenty of experience in judging Brian's moods and his face indicated that there was a problem. He quickly put his brush down.

"Okay, my darling man. What's up? Something is obviously bothering you."

"Not me, Sunshine. It's Gus. He's downstairs and he's the one that's upset over something. He wanted me to ask you to join us in the den. I don't know Justin. He hasn't looked this unhappy since Linds and Mel's accident."

That caught Justin's attention. Gus wasn't a boy to fret about much of anything. If Gus was upset, it had to be important to him. Justin didn't waste a moment. He nodded to Brian and set about cleaning his brushes as quickly as he could. Brian stood by. He had the feeling he would need Justin beside him when he faced his son again. Justin made short work of putting things in order and was soon ready to head downstairs with Brian. The men hurried down, half dreading whatever Gus had to say. They found their boy pacing back and forth in the den, looking like a caged tiger.

"Gus," Justin called, moving over to stand in front of the restless young man and distract him from his pacing. He gave Gus a quick peck on the cheek. "Your dad tells me you have a problem that you want to talk to us about. We're all ears. You know that we'll help in any way we can. First you need to sit down. You'll wear a hole in the floor if you don't."

Gus looked apologetically at Justin, then moved quickly over to the couch. Brian and Justin took the easy chairs across from him and seated themselves. Now they just needed for the young man to gather himself and explain what was eating at him. Gus screwed up his courage and began his story. He was doing alright, keeping his emotions in, until he got to the part where he discovered that Jason had lied to him deliberately. His face crumpled then.

"We've never lied to each other before...never. It was what I loved the most. You know...the trust. I don't know if I can ever trust him again, and....and I think I hate him for doing that to me," he cried out. "Jason's not just a boyfriend, Dad, he's my best friend. You know what I mean?"

Brian couldn't help looking over at Justin, his best friend for so many years now. He turned back to his stricken son.

"I understand Son. You feel he's betrayed you and it stings like a motherfucker. But Gus, I have to ask you something and it's very important that you be totally truthful...not with me, but with yourself."

Gus looked back at his dad. "Of course I will be."

"Then Gus, I want you to think back to the very beginning of your relationship with Jason...not the friendship, but from when you two first connected. Okay?" Gus nodded. "I want to know, did you two ever talk about what you expected from each other."

Justin chimed in. "In other words Gus, did you ever make promises to each other. Promises of total fidelity...that kind of thing."

Gus looked surprised, but in a blink of an eye he understood where the couple were coming from. He had heard stories of their misadventures as a couple in the beginning years of their relationship. He doubted if he had heard everything, but he knew more than enough. He knew that making and keeping promises to each other was the hallmark of their relationship now, but that it hadn't always been that way. He put on his thinking cap and concentrated. Brian and Justin remained quiet, waiting for Gus to answer. Finally....

"I guess not, now that you put it that way. I mean it was just understood, sort of. We didn't...or at least I didn't think it was necessary. It just never came up. I can't imagine cheating on Jason. I love him...you know. I don't want anyone else in my bed. What right does he have to take advantage of our not talking about being faithful before now? It's no excuse. He could have given me a warning that he wanted someone else too. And how do I know he was safe. Do I need to worry about that if I sleep with him again?"

"If? Are you really willing to give up your relationship with Jason over one mistake in judgment? And from what you've told us, it sounds like Jason didn't choose anything with a rational mind. Let me ask you this, has he shown any interest at all in this Tom guy before?" Brian asked.

"No. Actually he's gone out of his way to discourage the guy when he got all flirty with him."

"Gus, do you think that you are just feeling a little insecure right now...like maybe you're not enough for Jason? Could it be that you are more scared of losing him than angry at him?" added Justin. Justin paused, turned to Brian, then turned back to Gus. "I know that we sometimes make rash decisions when we feel scared and insecure with the one we're with...when we feel it is better to run away than stand and fight for the one we want."

Brian said nothing as his mind quickly traveled back to that horrendous time in his life when Justin didn't trust in their partnership...both times...when he ran away to the Fiddler and when he just stepped out of their partnership altogether. Both times had nearly broken him. He didn't want his son to experience that kind of loss.

"Gus, you are the only one who can decide how badly you want to be with Jason. But Son, you have to be fair. Running from him won't solve a thing. You two have to stop living in the bubble you've placed around yourselves and face some cold hard facts. You are two healthy young men and you have this beautiful thing called a dick between you. It is a nice thing to have, but the fucking thing can also give you a lot of heartache...not to mention headaches...when it becomes ruled by anything other than your heart. Trust me Son, I know whereof I speak. It really doesn't sound like Jason was leading with his heart last night. Talk to him Gus, and be totally honest. And be honest with yourself too. Would your life be better with him out of the picture or not."

"That's how we knew that we belonged together, no matter what Gee," added Justin again. We tried apart...more than once...but we always came back together, because when all was said and done...life was better for both of us as a couple."

Gus absorbed all the men were telling him. It made sense. He was hurt, but maybe it was because he had just presumed that neither one of them would ever slip. Maybe it was unfair to expect so much without having even discussed what they expected from each other. The more he sat there and looked at the two most important men in his life, the more he realized that Jason was also too important to him to throw away. He suddenly stood up. Brian and Justin stood up too. Gus walked to his Dad and hugged him tightly. He then turned and did the same for Justin.

"I love you guys, you know that. Right? I'm going back to the apartment and talk to Jason...man to man. We're going to set up some rules to live by and then we're going to allow for being human. I guess I did get a little full of myself. You know...thinking we had this 'perfect' relationship. I guess nothing is completely perfect in this world."

Gus suddenly gave both men another squeeze followed by a quick peck.

"You two are the best. I'd better get going. Jason's probably worried sick..." He suddenly grinned wickedly. "which he so richly deserves. But I can't make the jerk suffer too long, now can I? I'll talk to you guys later. Gotta go."

Brian stopped Gus before he could run out.

"Gus, don't forget to be safe. It doesn't sound like Jason even knows how far he went with Tom or if a condom was needed or used from what you've told us. He has to be tested and you two have to be safe. Do you understand me?"

"Of course Dad. Always am. Always will be, especially after this. Don't worry. I'll call."

Brian let his son go. The couple heard Gus as he slammed the front door in his haste to get back to his boyfriend. Brian spread his arms wide and Justin walked into them. The men held each other tight, both reflecting back on how close they had once come to losing what they now treasured so deeply.

"I wouldn't be twenty something again if you paid me," Justin remarked solemnly.

"I would, in a heartbeat," laughed Brian. "Especially if I could be fucking a twenty-something Justin at the same time."

Justin grabbed Brian's face. "Ever the romantic," he laughed, kissing Brian passionately. The couple never made it up to their bedroom. The soft rug on the den floor had to serve again as the lovers reaffirmed their special connection. Who knew that being a parent would make one so horny, they thought as Brian pounded into his beautiful Sunshine over and over for the millionth time.

**************************************************

Gus opened the door to his apartment slowly, not really sure that Jason would still be waiting for him. It crossed his mind that he might have made a mistake in leaving without trying to solve their problem. He wasn't sorry he had. His Dad and DJ had been invaluable to him in making him understand what had happened and what he should do about it. As always, they gave advice but left it up to him to make his own decisions. He just prayed he'd make the right one. The more he thought about it on the way home, the more he knew he didn't want a life without Jason.

The apartment was quiet...way too quiet. Gus was about to panic when he heard a noise down the hall. He recognized the sound of the toilet flushing. A minute later, Jason stepped into the hallway. He only had on his boxers and he looked damned good to Gus. When he spotted Gus in the doorway, his face lit up, only to turn into a frown just as quickly. Gus walked over to him.

"I'm sorry I walked out Jase. I just needed some time to think. I talked to Dad and DJ. We have to talk now...if that is what you want too."

"I want Gee. I want more than anything."

Gus wrapped his arms around Jason. It was too soon for kisses, but somehow they knew they'd work it out. They had to. Neither man wanted a life without the other in it. That was their bottom line.

To be continued..........................


	8. School's In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get a peek at what school will be like for student JR, teacher Gus, and their loved ones.

It had been more than two months already and Summer was drawing to a close. School was just around the corner and JR was no further into her attempts to seduce the handsome Noah Roberts now than she had been when she started attending church services with friends Rachel and Trudy. She felt a little guilty since she really paid little to no attention to the sermons of the good Reverend John Roberts and spent all her time gazing at his son Noah instead, who sat in the church choir. Sometimes she reminded herself that she just might go to hell for what she was thinking while sitting in the church pew, but this was the one place that she knew she could make her presence known to the object of her desires so she was willing to risk it.

Her, dare she say, obsession with Noah Roberts was causing a little friction for poor JR. She had done her best to coerce and cajole best friend Gidge into attending church with her but the girl's principles wouldn't allow for it. Gidge made it clear that there were certain lines she wouldn't cross. Pretending to be interested in a religion just to attract the attention of a boy was one of those lines...not even for a best pal would she do that. The girls still spent almost every waking hour with each other or on the phone during the week days but weekends were a different story. In a way JR was relieved when Gidge ran into a former classmate at the mall on a Sunday that they weren't together and ended up having lunch with the young man. They ended up at the movies that night. By Monday, Kevin was all Gidge could talk about. JR tried not to be jealous that Gidge had so little trouble finding someone special to spend time with and she still couldn't get to first base with Noah, but there was that little twinge of envy. At least with Kevin in the picture, Gidge didn't miss JR as much on the weekends.

Noah was a real puzzle. He always smiled and was very polite to JR when he saw her at the church. A number of the young people even had a coffee after the services at a nearby Starbucks, including Rachel, Trudy, and JR with Noah tagging along, but the young man simply seemed to enjoy everyones conversations and didn't give JR any more or any less attention than the others. Her frustration was beginning to mount. She really didn't know why she had become so fixated on the guy. Yes, he was gorgeous. Yes, he was intelligent. Yes, he was really nice. But so were a lot of other men and chances are she could have them drooling over her with a crook of her little finger. Maybe it was just that he was playing hard to get. She knew she loved a challenge. Yep, she thought to herself, maybe that was the problem. But no matter how much she told herself to forget all about Noah Roberts, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

But now she'd finally made up her mind to quit faking with the church thing and get back to herself again. If Noah wasn't interested, well then it was his loss. That's why Gus got the chance to tease her this bright shiny August morning. She had already explained herself patiently to DB and DJ as to why she was still hanging around at eleven on a Sunday morning instead of out man chasing. She had stuck her tongue out at the two as they laughed when she started to stomp out of the kitchen. She didn't see the relief in their faces once she was gone from the room. They hadn't been happy to see her attending church just to attract the attention of a boy who never responded. They thought it demeaned her, but as always they supported her decision. One thing they never did was try to control her thoughts. They respected her independence, plus they knew some lessons had to be learned the hard way.

Gus had come over with Jason in tow for a little brunch with the Dads. It had become a bit of a habit on every other Sunday since returning from Hawaii. The other Sunday was usually spent in the Tyler house. Not only could the two young men keep up with family with their weekly visits but the free food prepared by wonderful cooks, Justin Taylor and Rebecca Tyler, was an added bonus. Gus had inherited his dad's lack of culinary skills, although he could certainly whip up a meal when necessary, and Jason only enjoyed cooking when the mood struck which wasn't that often. The couple spent a lot of time in deli's and pick up windows of favorite restaurants or placing calls for take out.

The minute Gus saw his sister storming up to her room, he knew something was up. He hurried into the kitchen where all the delightful smells were coming from and found the dads in animated discussion. They gave him the lowdown on how it looked like JR had finally given up her fight for the Preacher's son and Gus promised not to say a word. Of course a half hour later, when JR sat at the dining room table for the family meal, Gus forgot all about his promise. It took the soothing voice of DJ to keep the peace between brother and sister. Eventually the meal was over and siblings made up. Gus promised to show JR around the college campus and take her to his new office at the school sometime in the next week. He had taken his teacher's exam and passed with flying colors, to no ones surprise. He had planned on looking for a job at some small private school to start, but a former professor had been keeping an eye on him and offered him a position at the University. Gus, being an intelligent man, jumped at the chance with both feet. In two weeks time brother and sister would be at the same University, one as teacher and one as student. It was going to be an interesting time for the siblings.

************************************************************

The first day of school finally arrived. JR and Bridget were college students. They were almost heady with excitement. The girls had elected to live at home rather than get a place on campus like their brothers had done. Of course their brothers had wanted more privacy. The girls, on the other hand, were happy to be taken care of by their parents. Gram Debbie and Daddy Michael had thrown a wonderful party for the girls to celebrate their first day of school only days before. Gram Debbie had spent a lot of the time cornering the girls and issuing plenty of Motherly advice to the young ladies, much of which centered around not letting the boys distract them from their studies. She was so proud of her only Granddaughter. Hunter had grown into a fine young man and now JR was showing the same potential to be a star. Her pride was so evident that JR couldn't bring herself to display her desire to get away from all that advice. The two girls waited patiently for the right opening and made their escape.

Now here she was standing on her front steps and kissing DB and DJ goodbye before sprinting for Gidge's car. The girls had agreed to take turns car pooling to school. Most all of their classes were together since they were both aiming for an identical career. Political Science might be boring to some folks but these girls knew what they wanted and were aware that politics was the name of the game with their ambitions. The two dads stood on the front steps and waved the girls off. Brian thought he heard a sniffle beside him.

"Allergies again, Sunshine?"

Justin punched his husband gently in the arm and the two walked into the house with arms around each other. The last of their brood had left the nest for an adult world. They just prayed that the next four years would go as well for the girls as it did for their brothers.

Across town, Gus was gathering up his papers. Today was his big day. Now he would experience the thrill of his first day on the job like Jason had done a couple of months earlier. Jason had come home so excited. He spared no details of what it was like to finally be a part of the working class, earning a living at something he truly enjoyed. He loved his tiny office and everyone he met. His bosses were angels, etc. etc. etc. Gus had been a bit envious. He still hadn't taken his teacher's exam yet and he really didn't know what the future held for him at the time. Now his future was opening up and he was about to meet his first students. He would be teaching art history just as his mother had once done. He had already received a call from his dad telling him how proud his mama Lindsay would have been of her boy. That call had started his morning off perfectly. The passionate kiss good bye from Jason as he left for his office made it even better. They would have a lot to celebrate tonight.

******************************************************

Gidge parked her car in student parking and the girls made their way into the building that housed their first class of the day, which they would be sharing. Students milled all about throughout the hallways. Freshman could be distinguished from upper classmen by the terrified or confused looks on their faces. Others simply walked with determination as they headed for known destinations with all the confidence of experienced student body members. JR and Gidge could have fooled a number of people watchers simply because big brother Gus had already given the girls a grand tour of all the rooms and areas of interest that the campus held for them.

The day went by in a flash. The girls were thrilled with almost every class except for Beginning Psychology. That particular teacher had a cold voice that droned on and on. They were taking as many classes as they could get to earn their BS in Political Science, but they would have gladly skipped this one. Other teachers seemed to have that special spark, the same one that JR knew Daddy Ben had when he was still teaching. It made the day speed by.

At the same time the girls were getting into the routine of their new classes, brother Gus was meeting his first class of Art History students. The minute Gus walked into the room he felt an electrical charge. He knew instantly that he had picked the right profession. The eagerness on the student's faces lit a spark inside the new teacher. He had a total of four classes to handle for the entire day and each one got better and better. He couldn't help noticing that several young ladies would openly flirt with their new professor. Gus smiled inwardly. If only they knew that flirting with Professor Marcus/Peterson was not the way to get a better grade, he thought to himself. Of course, he grinned inwardly, there were a couple of the male students who might have had a better shot. One in particular, in his last class of the day, seemed to be spending a lot of time staring at the good Professor rather than at the displays on the big screen that Gus kept pointing to. It would have unnerved him a tiny bit if he had not been warned about students developing an attraction to teachers while in orientation. He shrugged off the rapt attention and continued with his class.

The day would have been perfect for both brother and sister if JR hadn't spotted the gray eyed object of her recent obsession walking towards her after the last class let out for the day. Gidge had a different class this time and they had agreed to meet up at the car. JR was just stepping out of her building when she could plainly see Noah walking in her direction. She should have been prepared. He had even mentioned that they might run into each other, but for some reason it threw her off balance. Her mind scurried around trying to decide if she should hurry off and pretend she didn't see him or just stand still like a statue. She opted for standing still. Noah drew closer.

"Hey JR"...he said her name, but of course he did know it...."I wondered if I'd see you here today"....he was looking out for her?...."It's good to see you. Missed you at church the last couple of weeks"...he noticed she was not there?..."I'm glad I caught you"....he wanted to see her there?..."I hope you had fun on your first day. Well I'd better get going. Have an appointment with my Philosophy teacher. I hope I see you again soon." Noah turned into the building and rushed inside.

It was only then that JR realized she hadn't said a word, just stood like a lump on a log or someone in a trance. She felt like a complete idiot. Why in the hell did that guy affect her like that. She looked into the cavernous hallway leading from the door. Noah was nowhere to be seen. She sighed deeply. Just as well, she told herself. She had washed that man out of her hair and that was that. Next time she saw him she would be polite and that would be it. She hurried off to meet Gidge. The girls were going to meet Kevin at the mall for a movie to celebrate the first day of school. Kevin was attending a business school nearby. JR failed to mention her brief meeting with Noah. Gidge didn't approve of the Preacher's son. No use getting into a discussion on how wrong he was for her...again.

***************************************************

Gus walked into the apartment and immediately liked what he saw. The smell of his favorite vanilla incense filled the air and the apartment seemed to be bathed in candlelight. A trail of candles on little stands led to the back of the living room where the sliding glass doors provided a view of the large balcony outside. It was one of their favorite features of the apartment and had a lot to do with choosing this particular building once they had left the confines of on campus living. It had already grown dark outside since Gus had been delayed by a first time introductory faculty meeting. He then spotted a movement on the balcony.

Gus began loosening his tie and slipped it off on his way past the cream colored couch with the full rounded side arms. He dropped the tie on the cushion and then removed his jacket. That ended up on the other cushion on his way to the balcony door. He almost turned the outside light on but thought better of it at the last moment. He slid the double door open silently. The balcony was larger than average. The men had set up a couple of lounge chairs on one side next to a tall planted Philodendron. The other side contained a little table built for two with two comfortably cushioned chairs on either side.

Gus made a mental note to bring the plant in when the weather turned colder and then searched for Jason. He turned to the other side and saw his lover standing behind the table in nothing but his jockeys. There was a single slender candle in a silver candlestick on the table that bathed the table in golden light. The rest of the patio was cloaked in darkness. Gus could see that the table held a few of his favorite foods, but the sight of Jason standing in front of him almost naked rendered the food of little importance.

"Welcome home Gee. I thought we'd celebrate your first day as an official teacher out here while the weather will still allow it."

"Excellent idea, Jase. So what's on the menu? Anything I might like?"

Jason came around the table and approached his man. He reached up and unbuttoned Gus' shirt, exposing the bare chest.

"Oh, I would think so. I do know your tastes, after all. But first, let's make you more comfortable."

Jason walked around Gus slowly and helped him out of his shirt. He tossed it over to the lounge chair. He then slid down to his knees and slowly unbuckled Gus' belt. He slid the freed belt from the trousers and then unbuttoned Gus' slacks. Once that was done, he methodically lowered the zipper at a maddeningly slow pace. Jason looked up, all innocence and grinned. Gus spread his legs enough for his pants to fall to the ground where Jason helped him step out of them. Jason stood back up and Gus didn't hesitate to thank his lover for his assistance.

The men were grateful that they lived on the top floor and knew there were no other buildings close by or tall enough to pry into their privacy. They had often taken advantage of this situation and sun bathed naked on really nice days. Right now they valued their privacy even more as their kiss lingered on. They began rubbing the quickly burgeoning bulge that each man sported between his legs until small damp stains appeared on the dark material of their underpants. Their breathing began to quicken. Jason began pushing Gus backwards until the young man's legs hit the end of the lounge chair. Gus fell backwards onto the thick cushion.

Jason sprang onto Gus, pushing the leg of his jockeys aside and releasing the hardening cock. He opened his mouth wide and latched onto the tip of Gus' cockhead. He worked the shaft like a pro, bringing satisfied moans of pleasure pouring from Gus. When he had decided Gus was ready, Jason reached down to the bowl under the lounger and pulled out a condom pack. He quickly slid it down Gus' exposed and throbbing tool. Jason slid his jockeys off and spit into his hand. He reached back and moistened his hole, pressing inside to prepare himself. He walked himself over Gus' body until he was standing directly over his target. He lowered himself, rose again, re-positioned, lowered again...this time getting the spot just right.

Gus sighed deeply as Jason let out a small groan as he lowered himself onto Gus' engorged hard on. Once he was placed just the way he liked best, he leaned down and began kissing Gus everywhere that he could reach, always coming back to the full lips he loved so much. His hips began rising and falling. The pressure began building oh so slowly. After a bit of time, Jason could feel his balls tightening. He wanted Gus deeper inside. He pulled away and sat back, throwing his hands back onto Gus' knees for support. He began bouncing harder on Gus' manhood. The fat cock kept hitting Jason's sweet spot with this position. Jason's stomach muscles clenched. He breathing was harsh. He knew it was coming.

Just as quickly, Gus let out a mewling sound as he shot into the condom. Jason bounced a couple more times and his rigid cock shot out a stream that flew up Gus' chest. Jason ground his scrotum into Gus' crotch as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, then fell onto Gus chest. Gus wrapped his arms around his lover. Every time with Jason was better than the last. He loved this man. He could understand his Dad's feelings for DJ. His heart was full of his man too. The sex was just the icing on the cake and what sweet, sweet icing it was. He loved his new job. He loved his family. He loved this man he was still inside. Yep, life was good.

To be continued........................


	9. A Disturbing Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JR's heart grows light when she sees the chance to get to know handsome Noah Roberts, but a dark cloud looms over their chance to connect with each other.

The first week of school went by in a heartbeat. By Friday, the girls had settled in to their new routine. College life was not that far removed from their high school days, just more interesting. Now they could pick subjects that truly interested them and they both felt they had really lucked out with their Professors. Even Professor Williams of Beginning Psych had grown on them by the end of the week. His voice still tended to drag on in a slow moving cadence that could put a person to sleep, but the subject matter was proving to be interesting and both girls were now glad they'd signed up for the class.

JR had spotted Noah at least once every day and was surprised every time when he would smile broadly at her. But nothing prepared her for the biggest surprise that came on Friday. She was just stepping out of her third period class when she bumped hard into a tall figure standing outside the door. She had stayed behind to ask the Professor a question and was deep in thought over his answer. She never saw the figure in front of the door. Her books fell to the floor and went skittering across the waxed surface. She let out a loud yelp and raised her head, about to give the careless intruder a piece of her mind. The words died in her throat. She was staring into those familiar grey eyes again.

"I'm so sorry, JR. I didn't see you coming out or I would have moved quicker," Noah declared.

"I..ahh, no...no, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry," she muttered, as she bent to gather her belongings back up.

Noah was quick on his feet as he bent to retrieve her things before she was forced to do it for herself. JR stood up and stepped back as she watched the lanky young man scooping up books and papers from the floor. Once he had the last one safely tucked in his arms he turned to hand them to JR. She accepted them gratefully, mumbled a thanks, and pushed them down into her book bag. She started to walk away when Noah reached for her elbow. JR stopped in her tracks.

"I feel bad about this JR. It really is all my fault. Would you let me apologize by taking you to lunch?"

JR wasn't sure she'd heard the man correctly. Noah had never shown the slightest interest in spending any one on one time with her before. The accident was as much her fault as his, if not more. She felt very confused. She stared into the handsome boy's face for any sign of teasing. He looked totally serious. Well, she thought, it couldn't hurt anything. After all, it was only lunch.

"Well, I guess that would be alright. It is nearly lunch time anyway."

"Good," Noah declared. "I know just the spot. There is a burger and soda shop just a couple of blocks away. How long till your next class?"

"I have about an hour and a half," she answered.

"More than enough time. My next class is almost two hours from now. Would you like to walk there? I can carry your books...just like in the old days."

JR blushed, despite herself. She slid her book bag off her shoulder and handed it to Noah. The couple fell into step with each other and began the trek to the soda shop. They walked along in relative silence, stealing occasional glances at each other followed by toothy smiles. The walk wasn't long and the early Fall air was bracing. The wind whipped JR's soft hair around her face, making her look somehow cuter than usual. They soon found themselves outside a pink and white stone building with the name The Academic Burgers and Fries emblazoned on the wide front window. It was still a little early for the main lunch crowd so the place was only half full as they stepped into the cool interior.

It was evident that Noah had been here before as he strode purposefully to a nearby table and chairs. The room was filled with a couple of dozen small iron and glass topped circular tables with two or more chairs at each one. There was a long bar to the side with a dozen pink plastic stools. A young waitress with a tidy pink apron came out from around the bar with pad in hand. She smiled at Noah in a familiar way, cementing the belief that he was a frequent customer. He ordered a mushroom and Swiss cheese burger with grilled onions and fries on the side and added a chocolate malted to his order. When the waitress turned to JR with a slightly less effusive smile, she quickly indicated she'd have the same.

The food came very quickly, but was piping hot and delicious. The couple chowed down and spoke little as they enjoyed their meal. It wasn't long before JR felt stuffed. The food had been as good as Noah had promised and, although they hadn't spoken much while eating, the company was very enjoyable. They were both down to sipping the last of their malteds when JR decided to open the conversation.

"I get the feeling you've been here before," JR stated obviously.

"It's my favorite lunch time spot. Been going here for a couple of years now. But I'd kind of like to talk about you more than the Academic," he answered her boldly.

JR decided she'd be just as bold. "Okay, but I'm a bit surprised."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, cause I've known you for months now and you've never shown any real interest in getting to know me better before."

"I know..."he said, "....and for that I'm really sorry. I wanted to get to know you better for some time...well actually from the first day I met you...but I was given some wrong information about you and I let it color my attitude. I really owe you an apology for that."

JR was puzzled. What could he be talking about. Only one way to find out, she decided.

"What wrong information are you referring to and by whom?"

"By your friend Rachel. I asked her about you the next time I saw her in church after Trudy's wedding and she told me about your family. I completely misunderstood her. I should have gotten all the facts before jumping to conclusions."

JR's guard went up. "What facts about my family are you talking about Noah."

"Well, she told me about your brother and then said you lived with your two dads. I didn't find out until after you stopped coming to church that he isn't really your blood brother and that they are your adoptive parents after your real mother died in an accident in Canada. I also got the wrong impression when she told me how close you are to the sister of your brother's boyfriend. She said you two were extremely close and did everything together. I know I shouldn't have made presumptions and....."

JR got her voice back. "Wait a minute!" she almost shouted. Let me get this straight, if you'll pardon the pun," she started with a bitter edge to her tone. "You're telling me that you found me interesting from the beginning, but because of some stupid comments by my so-called friend you decided you were too good to pursue your interests any further. AND..." she spoke over him when he tried to interrupt. "and, the reason for your hesitancy was because I have a gay brother and live in a house headed by a gay couple. And the only reason you'll talk to me now is that you found out my real parent is a straight woman. Have I got that right?" She paused for a split second to take a deep breath, then plunged on.

"Well, Mr. Roberts, why don't I just set you completely straight on all the facts? First of all, my Mom is...was not straight. She was married to my brother's mom and that most definitely makes him my 'real' brother. Secondly Gus, my brother, and his boyfriend Jason are more than just a couple. They are lovers who love each other deeply, and yes I love Jason's sister but only as my best friend. But if I loved her more than that I'd be proud of it and wouldn't think twice about the likes of you. Lastly, my two dads, Brian and Justin, have been together longer than most straight couples could hope for and they still love each other as much as they did the first time they went to bed together and even more. And I'm extremely proud of them all. They are more man than you will ever be. So thanks for the nice lunch and don't worry about learning any more about me. I'm sure you'll be able to find fault with anything you learn anyway. Good day Mr. Roberts."

With that, JR grabbed up her book bag from the side of her chair, slung it over her shoulder, and marched angrily to the door. She never looked back to see the stunned expression on Noah's face, not that she would have cared at that moment. How dare he judge her family like that. Now she knew that her infatuation was over for the young grey eyed Preacher's son. Over and done with.

**********************************************************

Noah lay in his bed and continued to mentally kick himself over and over. What a stupid jerk he'd been. He would have called himself much worse but that childhood conviction that his father could read his thoughts prevented him from doing so. Noah had felt so attracted to JR...so much so it scared him a little. He hadn't been able to get the girl out of his mind from the minute he saw her at the hotel but had no idea who she was. Being a practical young man, he figured it just wasn't meant to be. If the good Lord had wanted him to know her He would have seen to it they met again. Then sure enough, a couple weeks later they did meet again at the church during Trudy's wedding.

Noah had decided it was a sign. He also knew that JR was a stranger and he knew nothing about her. He had to find out some facts. He knew his father well enough to know that he would never condone his youngest son going with a girl that he knew nothing about. Noah was about to turn twenty but he still felt the pressure to be the perfect son, even more so since that awful day four years ago. He could still remember the pain that ran through his family on that day and Noah would rather die than cause his father any more pain like that.

After talking to JR's high school friend, Rachel, Noah felt devastated. Rachel had revealed enough info on JR to make a relationship with the lovely girl an impossibility. It wasn't that he cared about her background...not even a little...but he knew his father. Dad would disown him in a heartbeat if he brought that kind of family into the fold. She wasn't even a member of the church. He had heard that Trudy was in the family way when his dad married the couple, but he knew the Reverend would have refused to perform the service if he had known too. Noah was well aware that his father was a bit hard nosed about things, but he loved the man. The Reverend was his father, after all, and the Bible demanded that you honor your father.

Once in a rare while Noah longed to break free of his father's strict restraints and he lay there thinking that this was one of those times, but two decades of intense indoctrination was not that easy to throw off. His brothers had escaped which made Noah feel even more dutiful. He didn't want to disappoint his dad like the others had. Oh yes, Jacob the eldest did become a Preacher like their father but that was where the similarities ended. Jacob had a much more liberal view of the world than their dad and the two butted heads on religious views countless times. Jacob had served as their father's assistant pastor the first year out of the Seminary but everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Jacob was assigned a church of his own in Rhode Island. That was nearly ten years ago. His thirty two year old brother had still been a welcome visitor, especially when he married and gave their parents grandchildren, but those visits ended four years ago. Noah only saw Jacob and his family twice since then and only by taking a vacation to Rhode Island by himself.

Thinking about that last time that Jacob had visited Pittsburgh still brought a stab of pain to Noah's heart. He had been hiding in the stairwell of their old house that was right next door to the massive church itself. He could hear Jacob and Matthew raising their voices at the Reverend. Noah could see the veins bulging on his father's neck when he dared to take a peek. His father's face was beet red from the fury that nearly blinded him. He raised his hand at his middle son as if to strike him but only stopped when Jacob stepped between them. Noah could hear Jacob clearly.

"If you strike him, Father, then be prepared to strike me too." There was a clear warning in his voice. Reverend John lowered his arm.

"I don't need to strike him down," he gritted through his teeth. "The Lord will smite him when the time comes. You know that you are bound for Hell, don't you Matthew? Nothing can save you unless you repent. And I do not want to ever see your face again in this house until the day that you can take that step. Confess your sin to your Maker and beg his forgiveness. And then we will never speak of it again."

Tears had sprung to young Noah's eyes. He worshiped his older brothers and couldn't understand what a really good guy like Matthew could have done that was so terrible their father would disown him. He didn't have to wait long to find out. His brother moved Jacob out of the way and faced his father again.

"Dad, you know I love you. I always have and I always will, but I love Carl too. I can't help who I fell in love with. We're happy together. I don't believe it makes me evil and condemned to Hell and neither does Jacob. I hope I'll see you again, but if not then that's the way it will have to be. I won't turn on my love for you or anybody."

With that, Matthew gathered up his suitcase that was standing near the door as if it knew what was going to happen and walked out the door. Jacob turned to their father and then looked at their mother who sat silent and weeping on the couch. A look of disgust mixed with pity passed his face as he turned to follow his younger brother. As he did he caught sight of Noah before the boy could run away. Their eyes locked and Jacob gave his baby brother an even deeper look of pity. He sighed heavily and mouthed...'I love you kid'...then went to join Matthew. Noah never saw either of his brothers in the house again, and he walked on eggshells from that day on.

Now as he lay in his lonely bed he wondered why he had to give up his dreams to please his father. What had his father ever given up for his family? The more that Noah had been learning in school the more he had caught himself questioning his father's unbending principles. Was Jacob and Matthew right when they told him that he would never be able to please their father no matter how perfect he tried to be? Noah finally felt sleep beginning to overtake him and he slipped into uncomfortable nightmares of demons and damnation. The questions slipped to the back of his mind as they always did when the effort to think for himself became too scary. This was one night that a certain pretty young lady's face wouldn't be haunting his dreams as had been happening so often lately.

To be continued.........................


	10. Old Ghosts Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the first Christmas holidays for Gus since becoming a Teacher, and he wants to celebrate the Fifth Anniversary of his getting together with the love of his life. Both men are still very much in love, but do both of them have shadows looming over their shoulders, including a ghost from the past?

Gus put the finishing touches on the dinner he had picked up from Gram Debbie's house. He thanked his lucky stars again that DJ had so many wonderful recipes and had given this one to Debbie before leaving on his vacation. It was a miracle that his dad wasn't ten times bigger than he was and had somehow managed to remain trim and fit, considering all the gourmet meals his hubby fixed him. At least Jason wouldn't have to worry about that. Gus could cook, if push came to shove, but neither he nor Jason relished the job. But tonight was big and when Gus mentioned it over the fantastic Sunday dinner spread that DJ had cooked just before Christmas day, the sweet man had taken Gus aside and suggested that he could give him the recipe to a meal that was known to be Jason's favorite. Gus had accepted and then turned on the charm on Christmas day in order to convince his Gram Debbie to make it. She still had the magic hand in the kitchen.

It was their Fifth Anniversary as a couple. Five years ago, during that historic trip to the Vermont ski lodge that they had gone on right after Christmas, Gus and Jason had finally admitted their attraction to each other which had been brewing since they first met. It was on that night that they first touched and Gus could still remember every moment of it. He couldn't help comparing his relationship with Jason to that of his Dad and DJ. It had taken them nearly five years just to admit that what they had together was real love, and Gus knew they had gone through a lot of shit to get to that point. Outside of the one slip up that Jason made a while back, the two of them had been rock solid in their relationship. He couldn't imagine it being any other way for all the years to come and he wanted to show Jason how grateful he was. He wasn't that certain he could have survived all the pain that Dad and DJ had suffered to get to where they were now.

Life couldn't be better at the end of 2022. Everyone in their large extended family was doing very well. Actually, his sis had toned down a lot lately. She always seemed to have something on her mind, but Gus put that down to this being her first year at college. He knew how much pride JR took in her academic prowess. He wasn't surprised to see her putting her nose to the grindstone, even to the point of giving up a social life. Gus had heard Gidge complaining that JR never seemed to want to join in on any of the extracurricular activities that college life offered, but her complaints had diminished now that she was more seriously involved with her new love, Kevin. It was a little surprising that JR didn't relax much at all from her studies, however, since she had always maintained excellent grades and still had time for fun before. He thought about asking her about it, but didn't want to be the prying older brother so he tabled it for now.

The best part of all was that both he and Jason were really happy at their jobs. It had been three months now and Gus loved teaching. There was nothing more satisfying to him than finding that rare artistic mind and encouraging it..helping it to grow and mature. He had a number of students in his classes that took to his lectures and demonstrations like a duck to water. He reflected back on what DB had told him about being a Professor. Ben loved it just as passionately and had actually been an inspiration for Gus to consider going into the profession. Now he understood why DB felt the way he did and why it hurt so much when he had to retire because of his health. He prayed that would never happen to him. Gus wanted to be a gray haired old Professor still imparting his knowledge to yet another generation many, many decades from now.

Thinking of his students brought a big smile to Gus' face. He knew he was a popular teacher. Word spread fast in the academic lounge and most teachers knew where they stood with their pupils. The flirting had toned down a lot after the first couple of weeks, especially when word spread that the teacher used to be a student at the same place and everyone knew that he had a steady live-in boyfriend. Jason's visit to the classroom a few weeks later had confirmed what the students had already heard. Even the few male students who had flirted stopped after that...all except one. Jackson Fillinger seemed to have a problem with boundaries. He still openly drooled over the handsome young Professor, but he was far too good a student for Gus to want to have him moved.

Jackson came from a wealthy family and always seemed so lonely. Gus had been impressed with the kid's enthusiasm for the history of the arts. He had even shown Gus some of his drawings that he had made for his life class. Gus was impressed. He had that same vibrancy as DJ had, but Gus could also sense an emptiness behind the bright images. It was intriguing to Gus' artistic mind. He had found himself drawn to the melancholy behind Jackson's happy exterior. He had talked about Jackson to Jason and been warned not to get too involved. Gus had bristled slightly although he kept his opinion to himself. It irritated him that Jason might think he couldn't set and control the boundaries between teacher and student. After all, he never told Jason how to conduct his work life. It had been quickly dismissed, however, when Gus made it a point not to bring Jackson's name up anymore after that one time.

Christmas had come so fast. It had seemed like only days since Gus had first stood in front of his podium in the classroom. Now they were on holidays. JR had finally loosened up enough to agree to a ski trip with the Tyler family. Dad and DJ had decided to relive one of their fantasy vacations together in New York City. As a result, he and Jason were on their own between Christmas and New Years. Jason had been unable to get any time off work because of a problem that had come up with one of their projects. Jason had agreed to work through the holidays in order to earn brownie points with his boss. Gus hadn't minded that much. He knew how much the job meant to his lover. As a result, however, he had discarded his earlier plans to relive their ski trip in Vermont for their Anniversary and opted for a cozy intimate dinner for two at home instead.

Now he sat with the table all prepared and waited for Jason to arrive. The dining room was lit by candlelight only. The silverware glistened, the champagne flutes stood tall and empty waiting for the chilled bottle of champagne that rested in the silver ice bucket nearby. The smells from the kitchen permeated the entire apartment. Gus stood ready, dressed in his most attractive dark brown silk shirt and his tight fitting tan slacks that hugged his body in all the right places. Now, all he needed was his man. Finally, he heard the key in the front door. It was his turn to greet Jason the way the darling man had greeted him that first night after school started.

Jason walked into the room looking tired. He had really wanted to get away for the holiday and re-visit that wonderful weekend in Vermont when he had finally admitted to Gus that he was in love with him. It had not been easy keeping those feelings locked up inside. Once they had both accepted what was right in front of them all along, the dam had literally burst and they couldn't get enough of each other. It hadn't mattered then whether they were having full blown sex or just touching fingertips at the dinner table. Every move made them feel more connected. Jason was so grateful that both their families had accepted their love so openly. It had made their lives so much easier than many gay men had been forced to live. Jason was well aware of how lucky they were.

Even their years in college had run smoothly. They were living in a much better time in their Country than their parents had. There was still plenty of homophobic pricks out there but at least the laws of the land offered them all the same protections as their heterosexual counterparts. Jason had even had one Professor who showed an obvious dislike for him the minute he saw Jason with Gus in the beginning of their Sophomore year. He had picked on Jason relentlessly over little things. Jason ignored it for a time but one day the man went one step too far and called Jason a dirty little faggot to his face. Jason had controlled his temper and simply reported the man to administration. The Professor was reprimanded and lost the necessary points towards his tenure. His class with Jason was given to another Professor. It was the only open abuse either of the couple had ever been forced to endure during their college days.

The only cloud over their four years at Carnegie Mellon had been Jason's mistake with classmate Tom. Jason had been thinking about that incident a lot in the last week before Christmas. It was a ghost of the past that Jason had thought was long dead and buried and then, one week before the employees would get time off for the holidays, the ghost walked back into Jason's life and all the fears of losing Gus had crept back into Jason's mind.

Jason had confronted Tom over what had happened that night when they returned to school after the weekend. Tom had simply said, "nothing much, as I remember it", and then criticized Jason for just walking out like he did in the morning without a single word. He had done his best to make Jason feel guilty, as if he had treated Tom like a spurned lover or something. Jason had tried to get more information...his memory was so cloudy about the whole thing...but Tom would only ignore him. For some reason Jason got the feeling that Tom remembered more than he let on. The two avoided each other after that and only ran into each other when they both had gone to the free clinic the school provided to be tested for HIV. Jason had been supremely happy when that test was negative, including a follow up test later. He vowed never to drink to excess again as long as he lived. He would have never spent one more minute anywhere near Tom if they hadn't been studying for the same future. It had never occurred to Jason at the time that this was the one thing that could cause a problem down the line.

The day at work had started out pleasantly enough. Jason was pleased that he had been given some very high profile assignments practically from his first week at the new job. He was the darling of his bosses and he knew it. He worked hard for it too, often working any overtime they asked of him. That was why he wasn't surprised when his number one head honcho came into his little office that morning and looked around. Mr. Breyer smiled at Jason and suggested that he gather up his things because he was being moved to a larger office. He informed Jason he would need it since they were assigning him an assistant. Jason knew his work had won raves around the office but very few of the designers were given assistants of their own so early in their careers. Jason had felt honored and looked forward to meeting his assistant with great enthusiasm. All he knew was that the young man was a new hire who had just returned to the States after joining and then quitting a firm in England. Apparently he had gotten homesick.

One hour later, Jason received the surprise of his life when Mr. Breyer returned to Jason's new office with the assistant in tow. The smile died on his face almost instantly when old nemesis Tom Ulrey stood there with his hand outstretched. It had never occurred to Jason that they could end up in the same Company, let alone the same office. Tom had acted so cool about the whole thing, never letting on that there was any stress to be had with the situation. Jason quickly followed suit. This was his job, after all, and his boss stood there with the biggest smile. Jason was smart enough not to air dirty laundry in front of the man who held his future in his hands. Both men waited till Mr. Breyer left with a cheerful, "get to know each other" parting, before they let their guard down.

It had been awkward at first, but Tom seemed to have matured quite a bit since Jason had last seen him. The man made it clear that he looked forward to a wonderful future with the top notch firm and that he wanted nothing more than to be a great assistant to his old class mate. Jason was wary but by the end of the day he had felt slightly more comfortable around Tom. There had been no familiarity with any of Tom's actions. They had simply gotten their work done and nothing more. Actually they seemed to work very well together. They had similar visions about the project they were assigned for their first collaboration. By the time Jason drove home, he was only concerned about one thing....should he mention Tom to Gus or just say nothing.

He had left work with the plan to say something to Gus right away, but by the time he got to his door he had backed out of it. He reasoned that it would be best to see how things went with Tom as his co-worker first. They might not even work out together. They could easily assign Tom somewhere else. Besides, it wasn't like he was dating the man. They would only see each other in the office and never anywhere else. He and Gus had long ago agreed to never mention the man's name again so, reasoned Jason, wouldn't he be breaking that vow by bringing up Tom's name now? He knew that just the thought of Tom had been painful to Gus so Jason had clung to the idea that he was saving Gus from any pain by keeping his mouth shut. He knew that Gus realized how important Jason's job was to him so he convinced himself that Gus would appreciate not knowing something that might jeopardize Jason's job or their relationship. Let sleeping dogs lie, Jason told himself.

When Jason saw what Gus had done for him to celebrate their Fifth Anniversary, he felt his heart swell with the love he felt for the man. He had just left the burden of an anxious office behind him and stepped into something so wonderful. He was so relieved to have his life with Gus. It was an island of peace in his hectic world. He and Tom and the whole team that had been assigned the emergency project had worked their butts off and gotten such a short break for Christmas, but none of them had this to come home to...Jason was sure of that. He told himself again that he had made the right decision to keep Tom's name out of their home as he planted a deep and loving kiss on Gus' beautiful mouth. He wasn't letting anything or anyone ever come between them. Not if he could help it.

To be continued........................


	11. A Second Honeymoon for Dad and Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story has centered on the trials and tribulations of Gus & Jason, and JR & Noah. I think it is time to give our wonderful Dad's a chance for some center stage fun...so let's join them as they celebrate their 10th Wedding Anniversary and relive their honeymoon.

Justin looked around the room he stood in and a kaleidoscope of memories played out in his mind. He would hit the big 4-0 on his next birthday, but standing in this ultra luxurious hotel suite, he felt like a very young man again. So many memories...places that Brian had shared with him, that meant so much to them as a couple. Of all the places, this one was the most important. This room was where Brian had taken Justin ten years ago on the day they had married officially and legally. Some might have thought the wedding was a moot point. The couple had been living together since 2006 when Justin returned to Pittsburgh permanently. No one could possibly understand what a significant gesture their legal union had been to them. Justin could still feel Brian's warm breath against his neck as the man breathed those delicious words to him that fateful day.

"I'm tired of loving you long distance Sunshine. If you don't come home to the Pitts, I'm selling everything and moving to the Big Apple."

Brian found Justin's lips and kissed him deeply, passionately to reinforce his determination. He had made up his mind even before booking his flight that this was the last time he was paying a 'visit' to be with Justin. He wanted to live with his lover, not visit with him. He just prayed that Justin was feeling the same. Nearly a year had passed since they had been separated by the long miles, if not by heart and that was long enough for Brian. Of course Justin was feeling the same way. They had always been very much in sync. A week later they were safely ensconced in the loft apartment again and making weekend trips to Britin, where Justin continued creating his beautiful works of art that sold quickly at every showing. Once the couple decided to marry they made the decision together to sell off the past and start anew, thus buying the first home that was purchased with their joint earnings. It was a proud moment for Justin and Brian duly christened the new house in the same way he had christened Britin seven years earlier, by making slow and passionate love to Justin on the floor of the new empty house.

Now here they were just after celebrating their tenth Wedding Anniversary. They had wanted to come back to their honeymoon suite on the exact same day but events with the kids had prevented it. Now they were free to do as they pleased. JR had gone off on a skiing trip with the Tyler family for the period of time between Christmas and New Years and Gus had elected to stay home because of Jason's overloaded work schedule. As far as these parents were concerned the kids were doing fine. For this weekend, the couple had only one thing on their mind...reliving that unforgettable honeymoon after their wedding.

Brian had ordered tickets to a couple of shows on and off Broadway that had caught Justin's fancy. His husband had developed a taste for the theater over the years, which was fitting since he could be quite a drama queen if it suited him. They had reservations at a few of the very best restaurants the vast city had to offer. And of course, Brian had a shopping trip to the best stores in the city all mapped out for he and Justin. He was going to see to it that they both had a brand new wardrobe for the coming year despite the fact that shopping wasn't really Justin's thing. He particularly wanted to buy something knockout gorgeous for Justin to wear when they ended their visit to the Big Apple at one of the most historic places in gay history...the Stonewall, which had been revitalized and reopened in 2007. They had danced the night away on their honeymoon at the venerable old place and it was time to relive that memory too.

Brian was still unbelievably handsome even though he had just passed his fiftieth birthday the year before, a fate that he knew would have sucked him dry emotionally if he hadn't had Justin in his life. He was still hit on often when he and Justin went out...a fact that didn't much matter any more since he no longer needed the ego boost. Justin never let him forget that he was the most desirable man on the planet, both in and out of bed. Justin, still a year away from forty, still looked like he could be in school...albeit a college rather than high school. The years had been kind to both men. Justin enjoyed teasing Brian often that it was his overwhelming love for Brian that kept them both so young at heart, thus making them physically younger looking. Brian, of course, pooh poohed that notion and reminded Justin of the thousands of dollars he spent yearly on creams and lotions and massagers to keep his skin so taut and healthy. Sometimes they compromised and agreed it was a bit of both things that helped them retain their youthful good looks.

So many memories were flooding through Justin's mind as he stood in their old honeymoon suite. He remembered all the nights they had shared together in all three of their homes. His mind wandered to some of their favorite vacations...ski trips to Vermont, trips to Pride events in places like Australia and England, trips to Fire Island courtesy of one of Brian's best clients, a trip to France to visit the Louvre Museum courtesy of one of Justin's best clients, several trips to Ibiza, and even the occasional trip closer to home just to get away from their every day lives so they could be totally alone with each other. He remembered the countless trips to Canada to visit the girls and for Brian to stay connected to his only child. They had even enjoyed watching JR growing up on those visits. He briefly let the memory of that last horrible visit to Canada sneak in but quickly dismissed it. This was no time for memories of death or the pain that comes from it.

Justin had reached the point of reliving the memories of the last five years as a full time parent with his beloved Brian when he felt strong arms encircle his body from behind. He knew that smell better than his own. It was the clean musky odor of Brian's favorite cologne mixed with his after shave. Justin drew in a deep breath, capturing the welcome scent in his nostrils. He closed his eyes and leaned against his pillar of strength and love holding onto him.

"If you want to take me, you'd better do it quick before my husband gets here," he joked. Brian whirled him around.

"Smart ass! Just for that, I might have to do just that. Once you've been with me, you'll never want your husband's body again."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that. He still has a lot of life in him yet. I think I'll keep him just a little bit lon....mmffff."

Brian had captured Justin's mouth and ended the teasing in his favorite way, a way that always seemed to work with Justin. The young room attendant stood behind Brian holding the last of their luggage. He had been detained by a message waiting for Brian at the front desk. The young man, blushing a becoming shade of pink, cleared his throat. He had the distinct feeling that the new guests were not even aware that he was in the room. They finally heard him on the second try. Brian laughed and pulled out a wad of bills, handing a big one over to the young man who stammered out a huge thank you. The moment the door closed, Brian returned to his business...keeping Justin quiet. As per usual, his efforts proved successful.

Justin didn't have the energy to speak any more as Brian expertly stripped them both of their clothing and maneuvered his love over to the generous sized couch. Justin was too busy enjoying the feel of Brian as they explored each others bodies for the umpteenth time as if it was their first time. In truth, they never got tired of each other and by now they had done every thing two men could do together that brought pleasure. But they still lusted for each other and proved it over and over again. This second honeymoon would prove it again.

Brian went to his knees on the floor and came up between Justin's outstretched legs. He allowed his hands to caress both thighs as his mouth came down to engulf Justin's partially softened cock. He dearly loved the taste and feel of Justin as he worked his tongue all around in order to stimulate the wondrous growth of that sweet member. Justin had no trouble obliging as he felt his cock stiffening more and more with each swipe of Brian's practiced tongue. Before long Justin was stretched back against the cushions as his mind centered on the magic Brian was performing on his center. It never failed to thrill Justin to feel Brian performing such pleasurable deeds for him. Brian had long since learned to extend their foreplay for a lengthy time, and by the time Justin was ready to deliver his treat to Brian in reward for all his efforts the blond was shaking with a fine film of sweat over his entire body.

Brian gulped down his prize and stood up. He waited for Justin to lay down on the couch so that he could get on his knees between Justin's outstretched legs. Brian pushed Justin's legs up and onto his shoulders. He began to play with Justin's hole, which no longer needed much in the way of preparation before being invaded after all the years together making love. He was thankful that they had become monogamous so that no other prep was necessary. Brian's own cock was more than ready from the stimulation of watching Justin's earlier pleasure. He positioned himself carefully and quickly took possession of Justin's body.

Justin, though exhausted from his own orgasm, was quick to respond to Brian's signature brand of skillful fucking. Before he knew it Justin was already in the throes of a second orgasm and Brian was well on his way to his first for the evening. The lovers moved in perfect timing with one another...a skill that was only accomplished by lovers who cared what their partners felt. Each thrust and hip roll...each slide in and out...each satisfied groan brought them closer to that special moment. Brian was the first to lose it as he pressed himself as deep as he could while releasing streams of pleasure inside his husband. Justin took a bit longer because of his previous release, but Brian had no problem helping his mate along. He pumped Justin's organ while continuing to remain inside until Justin finally let out a loud shout of thanks and poured out his smaller orgasm onto his stomach.

The men entered the ultra modern bathroom once they had regained the ability to move and took a long soak in their Jacuzzi built for two. The warm water jets massaged them as Justin rested comfortably against Brian's chest. By the time they exited the bathroom they were refreshingly clean and reinvigorated...ready to take on the City. They spent their first night at the famous Delmonico's Restaurant where they dined on Lobster Bisque followed by a Classic Delmonico Steak for Justin and Grilled Salmon for Brian. Brian, of course, ordered the finest $360 bottle of wine that the menu offered. The men took a second cab to reach the theater where a new revival of the musical 'Rent' was playing to rave reviews. A stop at the hotel bar for a nightcap was the final touch of a wonderful day. Brian and Justin fell asleep together at peace with the world.

The rest of their second honeymoon was just as much fun with the couple indulging in all the things they had carefully planned out together. Their last night was glorious as they spent the entire evening dancing the night away just as they had in the old days, only this time they did it in a place that had a history, much like their love for each other. Justin had never looked more beautiful in the form fitting black pants that Brian had bought him on his shopping excursion. The electric blue silk shirt shot through with silver thread brought out the dazzling color of Justin's eyes. Brian wore his tight fitting black pants with a smoking maroon shirt that emphasized his still impressive tanned chest. Brian had thoroughly approved of their attire as they stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror at the hotel.

"Classy, elegant, but still says 'fuck me', wouldn't you agree Sunshine?" he asked Justin.

"Brian Kinney, you could wear rags from Goodwill and your body would still scream 'fuck me'," he laughed back at Brian's reflection.

Brian had been right. Both men must have been hit on dozens of times while they swayed and bounced to the music at Stonewall, but not one stranger had a chance. The game playing was long over for this old married couple. They had found what they needed. They went back to their hotel room in the wee small hours of the morning and spent one last time renewing their marital fidelity to each other. They had enjoyed their respite from parenthood and everyday life, but they would be glad to return home in the morning. They made an agreement to come back to this very same room again on their twentieth Wedding Anniversary.

"Do you think I'll still be sexy and desirable enough for you when I'm sixty?" Brian whispered into the night as he lay next to Justin that final evening.

"Does it snow in Alaska in the winter?" Justin laughed. "The question is, will I still be able to keep up with you."

"Well I guess we'll just have to stick together for the next ten years and find out," Brian responded.

"I guess so." Justin kissed Brian good night and snuggled in deep. 'Ten more years of this, he thought to himself...yes, I think I can handle that'. In no time the two were snoring away in perfect unison.

To be continued.........................


	12. Trying to Forget Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, JR is doing her best to forget all about Noah, something he is finding almost impossible to accomplish himself, leaving him confused and frustrated. Meanwhile JR has the chance for a new relationship with dark and handsome South American, Alejandro.

Noah stood off to the side knowing that JR would not be able to see him in the crowd that filled the hallway. It was rather pathetic, he thought to himself, the way he kept looking for that certain pretty face in the crowd and always kept himself hidden. He didn't want to see the frown that he knew would change the smiling features of her face the minute she spotted him. JR simply couldn't look at Noah without letting her feelings show, and those feelings were obviously not kindly. It was hard for the young man to believe that she once smiled every time she saw him....hard to believe and terribly painful. He knew he had to accept it. He was infatuated with the young lady. It didn't really matter if he was. He also knew his family, or at least his parents, would never accept her as a proper date for their son. The mere fact that she defended and supported her own family was proof of that.

Noah had done his best to forget JR from the minute she stormed out of the little burger joint he had taken her to months ago. It hadn't worked. He thought about her during the day when he couldn't see her and even more when he did. He dreamed about her at night...dreams that often left him weak and longing...dreams he knew his father would condemn in a heartbeat. Thinking about his father again and the look on his face if he knew how his son's mind was working brought a fresh stab of pain to Noah's heart. Why, he asked himself again, did his brothers have to disappoint their father so badly? It left all the responsibility to be the good son on him. His dad had done his best by his three sons and Noah felt he owed it to the man to give him at least one son he could be proud of. But why did that mean he couldn't have the one thing he craved the most? Why the hell couldn't JR have come from a normal family like most girls? He simply couldn't find any answers to all his questions.

Noah wished more than anything that he could talk to his brothers. They were older than him and much wiser. He could always call them, but he hated talking on the phone. Noah liked face to face conversations. A person's face could often say so much more than their words. What he wanted to talk to them about needed a face to face. The problem was that neither man came to Pittsburgh much at all anymore. Jacob hadn't been back in four years. He was married to a beautiful woman from Rhode Island and had a sweet daughter and wonderful son but they were practically strangers now. He had at least visited Jacob and his family in Rhode Island a couple of times during the last four years but he hadn't had the guts to visit Matthew. He knew it would anger his father beyond belief. Rev. John had made it clear that Matthew was no longer a member of the family unless he turned away from his evil ways. Noah took a big enough risk sending an occasional letter to Matthew. He only got an answer back through the mail he received from Jacob. He knew that his father would have thrown out anything coming from Matty.

Noah waited until JR left the hallway and entered her classroom before he turned and moved off to his own class. He walked with a heavy step and his head down, not noticing any of the other students milling about. For the millionth time he asked himself why it felt so bad inside if he was doing the 'right' thing. He wished again that he had some really close friends like JR did that he could turn to for answers, or just to use as a sounding board, but there was no one. Noah didn't have time for frivolity. It was the devil's tool according to Dad. Church duties, work duties, and school, that was what made a good God-fearing man...another of Dad's lessons. Time enough for a wife, children, and adult life once you were out of school and well established in a decent profession. But what was he supposed to do with all these feelings he was holding deep in his gut? He needed to know. He needed answers.

**************************************************************

JR saw Noah lurking around the corner of the hallway. It wasn't the first time. She did her best to ignore his presence as she chatted away animatedly with several of her friends, but it wasn't that easy. JR had caught the sad look in Noah's face more than once. She did her best to harden her heart to it, but the truth was that it bothered her. DJ and DB had warned her that a boy like Noah was not worth wasting one's time on, but a part of her still longed to wipe the sadness off his face and plant the big goofy grin he had used on her in the beginning. When she had told the dads what she was thinking DB had given her a stern lecture on how you can't change who a person was raised to be. She had wanted to remind him that he had changed an awful lot because of his love for someone else, but hadn't wanted to see that look of disapproval that the man was expert in giving when someone confronted him about his past. She kept quiet and never really mentioned Noah much at home after that.

She had even gone to her big brother asking his advice. Gus, ever the practical soul, reminded her that there were a ton of men out there who would welcome a gal like her with a family background like hers. Easy enough for him to say. He had found Mr. Right just like that and they never fought or disagreed or anything. They had the perfect life so what the hell did he know about complicated relationships. In the end, however, she listened to all of them, including best friend Gidge, and opted for a life without the complications of being in love with someone with too many hangups. Her mind was set, but now all she needed was to get her heart to settle down to the facts of life too.

JR had dated off and on for the last few months, but never more than once or twice with any one guy. Gidge and her boyfriend Kevin had tried to fix her up with one good looking dude after another but nothing stuck. Even Gus had tried to set her up on a blind date with a student he was quite fond of, but the guy did nothing but talk about how great Professor Marcus/Peterson was. She didn't need a virtual stranger telling her she had a great brother. She already knew that. Maybe this coming weekend she'd have a good time. Gidge had suggested one more blind date with an extremely attractive exchange student from South America who had just been reassigned to her class. The young man came from a wealthy political family back home and was studying American politics. He had political ambitions of his own, just like JR. Gidge promised they'd be a perfect match. There was going to be a huge on-campus gathering at one of the campus houses that was part political fund raiser and part party. A part of JR was looking forward to her date with Alejandro. Any chance to get Noah's sad grey eyes off her mind was worth taking.

************************************************************

Brian and Justin were sitting in the living room watching an old, old Marlon Brando film when JR stepped into the room. She had to laugh when she saw DB mouthing the words to the dialog while DJ stretched out on the couch with his head laying in DB's lap. It wasn't the first time she had seen DB getting so caught up in a movie that he proved how well he knew it by copying the actors. Justin sat up when he heard JR clear her throat to get their attention. Brian quickly put the film on pause and the couple looked over at their girl. JR looked particularly nice in her bright yellow pullover and flowing ankle length black skirt, which had made another comeback in fashion. She wore canary yellow studs that made her blemish free skin glow. Her makeup was simple and she looked like a Spring day in Winter.

"Whoever your young man is, he'd better appreciate how lucky he is," Brian informed her, causing a pretty blush to appear on her cheeks.

"So when can we expect you home young lady. I know there are no classes tomorrow but remember that we have an early date for brunch at Gram Deb's house. She says she has some big news for us."

"I know fellas. Look, I don't even know this new guy, so for all I know I'll be back really early. Keep the home-fires burning and a light in the window....or something like that. I think that's what they used to say in the old days."

"Old days! Did you hear that Sunshine?"

Brian jumped up off the couch and began hobbling around the room as if supporting himself with a cane.

"Justin, get me my pipe and slippers and some hot tea. It's nearly 7:00 p.m. I need to get my rest," he mouthed as if toothless.

Justin jumped up and began to mimic Brian's movements.

"I'll do that right away, husband dear, but first let me get the liniment for our poor aching joints." He sounded even older than Brian, running his tongue out of his mouth and smacking his lips like an old man searching for his missing dentures.

"Veeeery funny, you two."

Just then the sound of Kevin's horn could be heard in the driveway. JR ran over to the still hobbling couple and planted a quick one on their cheeks.

"I'm going now. You two old fogeys can get back to doing what you do best." She saw the grin that passed between the two men. "I don't mean that. I mean vegging out on the couch and watching ancient movies."

The couple could hear her laughter as it trailed behind her as she rushed out to the car. Brian hobbled over to Justin who stood close to the couch. He leaned in and placed his pursed lips on Justin's. He pretended to smack his husband's mouth.

"Mmmmm, you still taste good even after all these centuries," he mumbled toothlessly.

"You too," Justin mumbled back.

Justin reached down and grabbed a handful of Brian's crotch. He played with the healthy sized package for a few seconds and then grinned.

"Well old man, it looks like some of your parts are still working satisfactorily. If we start right now do you think we could get finished by the time the youngen gets back home from her date....I mean if we go slow enough we might not hurt ourselves."

The pleasurable tingle in Brian's groin made a snappy comeback a little hard to come up with and that wasn't the only thing getting a little hard. Brian decided that play time was over. He straightened up, and using one hand to get a handful of Justin's goodies and the other one to pull his hubby if for a more meaningful kiss, Brian started up a game that he enjoyed even more than the one they were playing with JR. And even better yet, this was a game that both men knew so very well that both came out winners every time, which they proceeded to do while forgetting all about the movie that still waited patiently on pause.

***********************************************

JR, Gidge, Kevin, and newcomer Alejandro entered the big room where a large crowd milled about chatting in groups of two to ten. A plentiful spread of goodies was laid out on a long white linen covered table over to one side. A bar was set up on the other side with a table loaded with soft drinks and punch standing next to that. There were a couple of dozen settees and chairs throughout the room and a large marble fronted fireplace with a roaring fire in the back of the room. Someone was playing soothing music as a backdrop to all the conversations. JR had found Alejandro quite attractive, just as promised, when she was first introduced to him outside of Kevin's car. Their conversation in the car was lively and stimulating. JR had decided by the time she got to the party that this was going to be one of her better dates after all. Four hours later, JR casually mentioned that she hated to end the party but she really needed to make an early night of it. The rest of her small group were visibly disappointed. Gidge excused herself and dragged JR off to the powder room for a little female chat, leaving the men behind.

"Why such a hurry to go JR? I got the impression you were having a good time and that you approved of Alejandro. Was I wrong?"

"No, no. Seriously Gidge, I wasn't using an excuse. I promised to make an early night of it and it's not like we just got here. And by the way, I do like your choice this time. Alejandro isn't just a pretty face...although he certainly does have that...but he is really smart and we have no trouble communicating at all. I find him fascinating. He has some wonderful ideas for running his country some day. I have the feeling he just might end up doing it too, so quit worrying. I give you four stars for your taste for once," she laughed.

"Well good. So let's go back to our men and let 'em know that we aren't just trying to get away from them."

"As if Kevin would ever think that about you. You do know the guy is madly in love with you, right?"

Gidge blushed, checked her hair in the mirror quickly, and led the way out of the bathroom. The two couples went around saying their goodbyes to some of the friends they had enjoyed chatting and debating with all night and made their way back to the car. When Kevin drove up in the Kinney/Taylor driveway, Alejandro jumped out to walk JR to the door. He had deep brown eyes with long black lashes and curly black hair the color of midnight. He was a very serious minded young man of twenty one and he certainly had a beautiful smile that showed his perfect white teeth behind full dark lips. JR faced the young man in front of her door and waited. She knew that she wanted to kiss Alejandro and see if it felt right, but wasn't sure if he felt the same. Suddenly he smiled broadly and lifted her hand. He placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"I have had a most delightful evening JR. Kevin was right when he said that you are both beautiful and intelligent. I hope that this will prove to be only the beginning of our friendship. I would feel honored if you would let me take you to dinner sometime in the future."

JR was impressed by his immaculate manners. Few of the young men she knew were so well spoken. In that instant, JR decided that she would take a chance with Alejandro. She would go to dinner and make sure he knew about her family right away. It would be like pulling a band aid off quickly. He would either accept her parentage and brother and the background she came from or reject it the way Noah had. Either way she would know where they stood from their first real date and not waste any more time if the young man was as big a fool as Noah. Thinking of Noah again gave her a moment's pause, but she shook it off. He'd had his chance and he blew it. Maybe Alejandro would know a good thing when he saw it a lot better than poor pathetic Noah did. She quickly agreed to dinner before she could change her mind and smiled warmly when Alejandro promised to call about the date and gave her one last kiss on the hand before walking back to the waiting car. JR waved good bye and entered the house. She noticed that DB and DJ were still laid out on the couch, waved good night as they acknowledged her presence, and went on to her own room. Maybe tonight there would be no grey eyed men in her dreams. At least she hoped so.

To be continued..........................


	13. Dads Know Best: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, good news for Jason also brings along a problem that could have very bad consequences, so the young man turns to the two men he knows he can trust the most to help him come up with the best solution.

Jason glanced over at his teammate, Tom, and smiled. This was their third project together as a team and it was receiving ten times more praise than the other two projects combined. He knew, without a doubt, that this one was going to earn the pair a substantial bonus. Jason already knew what he wanted to do with his. Spring Break wasn't that far off for boyfriend, Gus, and he wanted to take the man on an unforgettable trip to Europe to visit some of the best museums. He knew that would knock Gus' socks off. He grinned inwardly thinking of Gus with socks...and lots more...off. His attention snapped back to the meeting at hand when he heard his boss mention his name. Tom was urging him to join him standing while the entire staff of building designers gave them a loud round of applause. The two men smiled their appreciation.

Once the meeting was over they continued to accept all the congratulations. After listening to some of their comments Jason realized he'd been daydreaming through the part where his boss announced that their latest design had won the prestigious Design of the Year award. Jason was shocked. He knew the design was really, really good....innovative, modern, and attractive to the eye....but he hadn't even known they were in the running for the award. His boss had obviously submitted the design without saying a word to them. Tom was over to the side talking to the top man. A moment later, he moved over to where Jason was accepting more praise from fellow staffers and clapped his teammate on the back.

"I don't know about you Jason, but I am really looking forward to the awards ceremony next week. By the way, did you even know that Mr. Breyer had entered our design in the contest? I mean, if you did I wish you would have given me a heads up on it."

"No...no, really. I hadn't the slightest idea. He never said a word to me. This is great though. Do you realize that with an award like that under our belt we could just about write our own ticket for further commissions?" Jason was beginning to feel the buzz of excitement.

"Not only that, but it would go a long way if we ever decide to go into business for ourselves. I don't know about you, but I would kill to be my own boss someday," Tom stated, just a tad under his breath. "It's not that I don't like it here, but can you imagine picking and choosing your own projects and being totally responsible for the thing without overseers breathing down your neck?"

Actually, Jason could imagine it. He had ambitions too, although he knew he needed a lot more experience under his belt before going into business on his own. However, Tom's enthusiasm was certainly contagious. The two men walked back to their office feeling the excitement stirring inside them. Once they got back and settled behind their desks, Mr. Breyer stepped in.

"Jason...Tom, I just want you two to know how proud I am of you. I knew I'd made a smart move in hiring both of you and I had the feeling you two would work well together. Now, I have six tickets to the awards ceremony for each of you. That's so you can bring any loved ones with you to support you when you're called up to accept the award. There will be a dinner and dance right after. You've made Breyer Architectural Designs proud boys and I intend to show my gratitude. Now, before you get started on the new project, why don't you take off early and go home. Go brag to the family. They have every right to be as proud of you as we are here at the company. It's Friday, so I don't want to see you back here till Monday. Take some time to shop for something nice to wear to the ceremony. It's just one week from today. Now scoot, and I'll see you on Monday morning."

Mr. Breyer left the room beaming. Tom turned to Jason and smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm more than happy to oblige the boss man. I guess I'll see you on Monday. You'll be bringing Gus to the ceremony, right?"

"Of course...and you?"

"I don't really have a steady right now, but I'm sure I can scare up some companions to clap like crazy when I walk up to the podium. Damn, this is going to be one hell of a good time. I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

With that, Tom grabbed his briefcase and jacket and made a quick exit to the elevators. Jason stood looking at Tom's retreating back and his bright smile dimmed considerably. In all the excitement over winning the award, he hadn't thought of the consequences. He and Tom had been working together for over four months now and somehow Jason had been able to avoid bringing up Tom's name as his co-worker. As far as Gus was concerned, Jason worked well with any and all co-workers on different assignments. He was completely unaware that his lover was paired up on every assignment with his one-time one-night stand. Jason suddenly realized that he couldn't avoid the truth any longer. He had told himself that he was sparing Gus the hurt of knowing that Jason had to see Tom every day at work, but he knew that was only a small fraction of why he had kept it to himself. In truth, he wasn't confident that Gus could deal with the news and his job was too important to risk over that doubt.

Jason gathered his things and left the building a bit less jubilant than he had been thirty minutes earlier. He loved Gus more than life itself, but this was one night he wasn't in any hurry to rush home. As Jason slid behind the wheel of his car, he had a sudden thought. He flashed back on one of the stories that Gus used to tell him of an incident that happened between his two dads years ago. Jason had a great relationship with his father, but when it came to man on man problems Jason always felt more comfortable talking to Gus' dads. This was one time he knew they would be a better source of answers. He started the engine and drove off, heading for the Kinney/Taylor house.

***********************************************************

Brian sat across from his son's boyfriend and waited. He could see clearly that Jason had something important...not to mention serious...on his mind, but was having trouble expressing it. Jason had surprised he and Justin a short time earlier by calling to see if they were both home and then asking if he could come over. Brian had just returned from a one day business trip out of town and hadn't even unpacked, but there was something in Jason's tone that told him he should accept the young man's request. As soon as he hung up, Brian made a quick trip upstairs to Justin's studio where his husband was working on one of his pieces for the new show to be held in less than a month. If the show was as successful as the previous one, Brian was determined to take some time off work and convince Justin to join him on a repeat tour of all the best museums in Europe. The kids didn't need them around all the time as they once had.

That was Brian's thought at the time, but now he wasn't so sure. There was something heavy weighing on Jason's mind and Brian instinctively knew it had something to do with Gus. Jason would almost always go to his own dad when he had any other concerns, but usually confided in he and Justin when it had to do with Gus. It always made Brian a little uncomfortable because they were talking about his son, after all, but he and Justin had said long ago that either young man could come to them with anything anytime and Brian was a man of his word. Jason finally stopped fidgeting and his first words confirmed Brian's worst fears. This was about Gus, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Guys...look, I'm sorry to come to you like this but I've really screwed up...I think...and I don't know what to do about it."

Brian felt a chill. He could still remember how devastated his son was when Jason had strayed that one night so long ago. It certainly wasn't something that Brian couldn't sympathize with, but his son was not like him at all. Gus believed a lot more like Justin...that one man was enough and faithfulness was a good thing. But then again, Justin had strayed too. Brian frowned with the memory. It was then that he heard Justin cough to get his attention.

"I'm sorry," he said rather sheepishly, looking up from the floor to Jason's stricken face. "Go on, Jason."

"Yes, we'll help you in any way we can," confirmed Justin, reaching over to pat Brian's leg reassuringly. "What did you do that has made you feel so worried. It obviously has to do with Gus or he'd be sitting here with you."

"It isn't so much what I've done...it's what I haven't done, really. I....well Hell, I didn't lie to him about something, but I didn't exactly tell him either. I mean, I didn't tell him something that maybe I should have. At least, I'm afraid he's going to say I should have and I'm not sure if he'll forgive me for not telling him. I mean, there isn't anything bad to tell him. It's just my job, but...well damn it, I know it's going to piss him off. Big time...and okay, I know I screwed up and should have just told him when I first found out. I mean....."

"Whoa there kid. Calm down. You're not really making much sense." Justin looked to see if Brian was staying calm. He didn't need two upset men on his hands. "Why don't you just start from the beginning," he added.

"You both know about the beginning, in a way. This is related to a really stupid thing I did a long time ago, and now its come back to haunt me," he began hesitantly at first, but then picked up steam as the words tumbled out. He noticed the growing scowl on Brian's face but it was too late to turn back now.

"You remember that fiasco over Tom Ulrey some time back?" The couple nodded their heads...as if they'd ever forget. "Look, you've got to believe me...I haven't had any contact with him in all that time." Pause. "That is, I hadn't up until just before Christmas."

Jason got more nervous when he saw the way that both men leaned forward more, and the look on Brian's face darkened even more. He hurried on to explain.

"I know that was months ago, but it isn't my fault. I mean, my boss hired Tom just before Christmas and...and well, he knew we went to school together and he thought we'd work well together....and well, he sort of assigned us to the same project. Well hell, what I mean is we're not just co-workers...we're teammates."

"And Gus doesn't like this arrangement?" Brian asked in a barely controlled monotone.

Jason's eyes widened. "That's just it. He doesn't know about it. Look, it happened right around our Anniversary and I just didn't want to spoil it for him. And...oh fuck, that's not the whole truth. I love my job and we really do work well together and I didn't want to have to choose between my job and Gus' happiness. At first, I wasn't even sure that we would work out well together and I thought that it would never become an issue. Then when the boss loved us as teammates and kept giving us assignments...well I kept thinking that no harm was being done by keeping silent. I didn't keep tabs on Gus' job and he didn't keep tabs on mine. And it's not like anything was ever happening between Tom and I. The only time we talk is at work. Okay, there have been an occasional call outside of work but only for work related reasons. Never ever anything personal. Damn guys, I just don't know what to do," he almost wailed at the end.

Brian's face had gone blank. The scowl was gone, but it was now impossible to read at all. Justin seemed to relax a tiny bit too. Justin was the first to speak up.

"So why has it become an issue all of a sudden when you've kept this secret for such a long time, Jason?"

"Because Tom and I were just informed that our last design won a very prestigious award and there will be a huge ceremony where we receive the award, a gift, and they'll have a dinner and dance for everyone afterward. We each get six tickets to the event and of course I have to go. It's the best thing to happen to me since falling in love with your son. But I can't go there and accept without Gus by my side. I wouldn't even want to. I have to tell him, but frankly I'm scared to death of how he'll react. I came to you guys because I thought maybe you'd know what or at least how I should approach this with him." Jason took a deep breath. "Honest guys, I believed I was saving Gus needless worry but...but...well hell, the truth is I wanted my cake and to eat it too. I love Gus more than anything but I was afraid he'd insist I get rid of Tom and I knew we worked together too well to throw it all away, especially since our boss was so happy with us as a team. We swore we'd never lie to each other, but I guess you'd call this a lie of omission and I'm not sure Gus will forgive me. I need your help. Please!"

Brian and Justin looked over at each other. Justin knew his man intimately and could see where Brian's mind had wandered. He was remembering a time when another young man thought that saying nothing was better than hurting someone he loved. Both he and Brian had made the mistake of keeping secrets that could...and did...cause a lot of pain, he with Ethan and Brian with his cancer. The two older men looked at each other and a silent agreement passed between them. They turned back to Jason who was waiting anxiously for their response.

"We want to help Jason. We know what real love looks like and that is why we've always supported your relationship with our boy," Justin began. "Sometimes Gus is more like his mom, Mel, than his birth mother. He can be very hard nosed about some things and not be that forgiving of human frailties. But Gus, as you know, also has a heart that's bigger than the world and I know beyond doubt that you are at the center of it. If you want us to, we'll talk to him first and then you can tell him or we can all tell him together, or we'll go along with any other thought you have."

Jason felt like a ton had been lifted off his shoulders. He had known that coming to Brian and Justin was the smart move to make. He sat back and thought for a second. Quickly he made his decision.

"Okay, I think it would be best if I tell Gus with you guys there. It's not that I'm afraid to tell him alone, although I guess I really am, but that way he can turn to you guys in case he wants me out. Oh God, I hope that doesn't happen but he'll need you two if it does. That way he won't have to come to you, cause you'll already be there. What do you think about that idea?"

Brian looked at Justin and again they spoke their silent language. Brian walked over to the phone and picked it up. He pressed a single button and heard the phone ringing. A voice at the other end asked that he leave a message for the cell user. Brian spoke quickly.

"Hey Sonnyboy. This is important. We need you to stop over here when you get through with class today. This is vitally important. Please come here first before going home. Love ya, Dad."

He clicked off the phone, looked at his companions and said, "Done. Now all we have to do is wait."

To be continued..................................


	14. Dads Know Best: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the trauma continues as Gus and Jason face the consequences of Jason's long-held secret. They turn to Brian and Justin for help, but Gus makes a decision that could change both their lives forever.

The wait was interminable. Brian was beginning to count the cost of replacing the carpeting in the family room if Jason didn't stop pacing back and forth in that one same small area of the room. Justin's attempts to get Jason to draw or describe the masterpiece design for the new building that had won him such a prestigious award had proven to be futile. The poor boy couldn't sit still long enough to draw and was far too edgy to be able to coherently describe the building. Brian felt saddened that Jason had made such an error in judgment where Gus was concerned because it was clear that the young man loved his son deeply. He just hoped that Gus wouldn't cut off his nose to spite his face by letting a really good thing go over a temporary lapse in judgment. Brian knew a little something about poor decisions that cost precious time with the one you loved. He also knew a little something about tolerance and forgiving. It was the only reason he now had the most perfect life a man could ask for, with the most perfect mate a gay man could ever want. He also knew that his son and Jason were still quite young and had a lot to learn, and Brian had found that most lessons had to be learned the hard way.

Maybe that was going to be a problem since Gus had little experience with that and had only learned one lesson in life the hard way. That had happened when he lost his secure happy life with mothers he adored when only seventeen. Everything else in life had come so easy to his son, or at least it appeared that way. Look how long it had taken himself to find the one man who was right for him, Brian mused....a hell of a lot longer than it did Gus. Brian was still ruminating over the differences between he and his son when they heard the front door opening and closing. They knew it was Gus even before they heard him call out to his Dad because JR was spending the weekend with her new boyfriend and Gidge and her boyfriend at a lake house that Alejandro's family had leased for his use while in America. But that was another story and not uppermost in Brian's mind right now. One family drama at a time.

Gus made his way into the family room once he heard his Dad call out to him. He was tired. It had been a busy week with his students immersed in their art history classes on the one hand and their art projects for other classes on the other hand. Most of them were required to have everything completed before Spring Break and that was right around the corner. Gus had been particularly impressed by the canvas that Jackson, one of his favorite students, had been working on. It was a painting of a classroom with the eager faces of students hanging on every word spoken by a teacher who commanded the center of the painting. Gus felt oddly proud when he began to see the resemblance between the teacher and himself as the painting progressed. In the painting, one could see that the students were mesmerized by their teacher. Gus, who was not normally vain, couldn't help being flattered by how Jackson saw him.

Gus loved teaching with all his heart, but he was relieved that it was now the weekend and he could finally sit back and relax. He stepped into the family room and was surprised to see Jason standing over by the fireplace. He had just been thinking about his boyfriend and what they might do together over the weekend.

"Dad, you called and said you needed to see me?" he asked. "Jase, I was just thinking about you and wondering what we might do tonight to unwind a little. It's been a hectic week. So what brought you here to see my folks?"

Brian stepped in quickly, seeing the puzzlement on his son's face. "Son, Jason has come over here because he has something he needs to tell you and he thought he'd need a little help." Brian turned to Jason, whose face had drained of its normal tanned coloring. "So Jason, do you want us to step out or would you prefer we stay?"

"I'd prefer you guys stay, if you don't mind Brian," he answered without hesitation.

Gus looked even more puzzled. Why was Jason acting so strange, as if the world was about to be hit by a meteor or something. He even looked...dare he say it...scared, or at least nervous. This wasn't like Jason at all. Gus was quickly becoming a bit nervous himself.

"What's the deal Dad...DJ...Jase? Why are you guys looking so uncomfortable? Did I do something wrong that I'm totally unaware of?"

"No...no Gee. It isn't you. I've done something stupid and I didn't know how to tell you. I asked your dads to be here because....well because I needed their advice to be quite honest with you. That's the problem, Gee. That's where I screwed up. I haven't been completely honest with you. I don't mean that I lied to you about anything...it's just that I haven't told you something that I should have and....."

"For God's sake, Jase, will you stop rambling on. You're scaring me. Will one of you please tell me what is going on here? Dad, DJ?"

The anxiety level in Gus was growing by the second. Somebody had better talk straight with him quickly or he would burst a blood vessel, Gus thought to himself. Brian took a step towards his son, but Justin's hand held him back. He shook his head no just as Jason left the safety of his corner of the fireplace and walked over to Gus. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held the stiff body as close as he could for a couple of minutes. When it was clear that Gus wasn't going to relax his tensed up muscles, Jason released him and looked straight in Gus' eyes. The pleading look for understanding was clearly evident in Jason's face. Now Gus was more than a little uneasy. Jason took Gus by the hand and led him over to the couch. The two men sat down and Jason began his story.

At first Gus was more than a little confused as to why all the drama as Jason related the events at his office during the day. Gus relaxed a little and started beaming when Jason told him about winning the award for best design of the year by the Architectural Society. When Jason continued on and mentioned the fancy awards ceremony with dinner and dancing, Gus was even more confused. He loved such events and would be more than proud to accompany Jason to the ceremony. If he hadn't been fully aware that Jason was out to his fellow employees he would think that maybe Jason didn't really want for Gus to join him as his date, but he knew that wasn't possible. So why was Jason still looking guilty about something?

"Jase, I don't get it. Why would you need to have Dad and DJ with you when you give me such good news? Geez, don't you know how proud I'd be for you? You say the ceremony is only a week away, but that's not a big problem. I don't have any plans for next weekend, or at least nothing that can't be put off for something this special." He paused for a minute weighing whether it could be the only other thing he had thought of. He was certain it wasn't, but he had to ask. "You do want me to go as your date for the event, don't you Jase?"

"Oh for pity's sake, Gee, who else would I want beside me? I love you and I'm always proud to stand beside you. You know that. That's not the problem. I might as well just say it. I had a working partner in the office and he won the award too. We are a team and the project belongs to us both."

Gus interrupted. "What difference does that make? Are you saying they think the project is this guy's work more than yours or something?"

"No! Damn it Gee, the guy is Tom...Tom Ulrey. Look, I'm sorry, Gee. I should have told you from the beginning that we were working together. I..."

"How long?" Gus interrupted again. "How long have you two been working together....so damned close that you're a team? Has he been with the company since you started there?"

"No! Not at all, Gee. I swear. I worked alone for months before Tom showed up. I didn't even know they hired him. Mr. Breyer didn't even know that we knew each other really. Look, it happened just around Christmas and I didn't want to ruin the holidays and all. And I didn't even know that we would be able to work together as a team. I figured that we'd work on one project and then he'd move on to somewhere else in the company and we'd barely see each other. I never expected our boss to love our work together so much he wanted to make it permanent. By then...well truthfully I was afraid to say anything. I know how you feel about the man, but work was going so well and I didn't want to have to choose between doing my best work and making you happy. For gawd's sake, Gee, it isn't like we were seeing each other or anything. We never once saw each other outside the office...not once."

Gus interrupted again. "Those phone calls you'd get from the office sometimes at home...were those from your 'partner' Tom?"

"Sometimes....I mean, usually, but it was always about work. There has never been a hint of anything personal between us. I swear on my life Gee. Never. If he had made a single romantic move or anything like that I would have told Mr. Breyer then and there that I couldn't work with him anymore. Tom knows how I feel about you. He knows that nothing could ever change that."

Jason paused and waited for some sign in Gus' face to let him know what his lover was thinking. For the first time Jason saw his father in Gus. He couldn't read the carefully laid mask that Gus had put on. His expression was unrecognizable to Jason. He didn't know if Gus was about to blow or ready to sit down for a cup of coffee. It was unnerving.

"Say something Gee," he pleaded. "Yell at me or curse me out for keeping this from you. Anything, but don't just sit there. I know I should have been upfront with you from the first day he showed up. I know that, but I honestly thought it was in both of our best interests to let sleeping dogs lie. You can see that, can't you?" Jason looked miserably towards Brian and Justin, who remained quiet throughout the whole story. Brian finally decided it was time to step in.

"Son, you want honesty so now it's time you gave it. You need to tell Jason exactly how you feel right now. Saying nothing will only hurt you more in the long run and end up doing you both more damage than it is worth to punish him by making him stew in his juices. If you want Justin and I to leave, we will. We promised Jason that we would stand by in case you needed us. He was only thinking of your well-being, but we'll do whatever you want."

Gus turned his gaze away from his lover and looked at his Dad. Brian saw immediately the pain in Gus' eyes although he tried to mask it. He knew that look because he had seen it in his own mirror after Justin had left him for the Fiddler and even more painfully when Justin had simply had enough of his tomcat ways and left him for himself not long before the bombing at Babylon. That walk-out had been even more difficult to deal with because it wasn't over another man and it had seemed more permanent. He had been too prideful to fight for Justin and what they had back then. He hoped his son wouldn't make the same mistake.

Finally, Gus answered. "You guys can stay." He turned back to Jason. "You want honesty from me Jason, so I'll give it to you. I think it might have been childish of me to tell you that I never wanted to hear Ulrey's name again, but I was hurt. I guess we all do childish things when we're hurt, but you knew I would have expected for you to tell me that you were now working with him. I don't think you did it to protect me at all. I think you did it to protect yourself. You didn't trust me enough to believe that I would put your job security above my insecurities where Ulrey is concerned."

Gus stopped for a moment to get control of his voice that had started to crack a bit. He looked back at his Dad and DJ again.

"Trust...that's what it's all about, isn't it Dad. Love isn't any good without trust. That's what you've always taught me." He turned back to Jason. "I guess I deserve it Jason. I made up that fucking rule about that jerk because I didn't trust you enough. You told me that he meant absolutely nothing to you and you would never even come close to being alone with him again, let alone be vulnerable to him, but I didn't trust in that. If I had I wouldn't have cared whether you mentioned him or anything else about him. So maybe I don't have the right to judge you. But the truth is, it hurts to know that you didn't trust me enough either."

"I trust you with my life, Gee," Jason declared, reaching for Gus' hand. Gus pulled back, just out of reach on the sofa.

"I know you do, Jase, but I don't know if it's going to be enough. Maybe we should take a break...just for a little while. We've never actually had anyone else in our lives. It's been just you and I since high school."

"Are you talking about seeing other guys. Gus, I never wanted anyone else but you. You have to know that! You have to! I'm sorry I was such an idiot, but...."

"I just think we should take a little break. I think we should spend time with other people and just make sure that our childhood romance is built on solid ground...not some fantasy we've built up in our heads. We don't even fight hardly ever over anything. Maybe we're just so comfortable with each other that we are afraid to test ourselves and the relationship. Look, you came to my dads for advice, so let's ask them."

Gus turned to Brian and Justin again. "Well. Do you think I'm way off base or do you think I'm making sense...Dad, DJ?"

Justin looked over at Brian and took his cue from their silent communication. He turned back to the waiting couple.

"If you want my opinion, Gee, I think you'd be doing the right thing." Jason started to protest. Gus remained silent, waiting. "No, now listen to me Jason. I...we...can understand where Gus is coming from. You two have slid off track with each other. It happens to the best of couples. We've been there...more than once. Sometimes you just need some distance so you can see things more clearly. Sometimes a couple are too close to each other to see what's really going on between them. I think Gus just wants you to understand why you were afraid to be totally honest with him and maybe he wants to try and figure out why he put you in that position in the first place. Am I right Gee?"

Gus nodded his head. "I'm not saying that it's a permanent split. I want to be with you. I didn't stop loving you all of a sudden. And I'm not looking for an excuse to go out and find somebody else or start partying and picking up a bunch of one night stands, or some such nonsense."

Brian blanched a little, hearing the perfect description of his reaction to his separations from Justin. He stepped in with his two cents.

"Look boys, it's getting late. Why don't you go get some dinner and talk this out more thoroughly. One of you should stay at the apartment and the other could either come and stay here or go spend some time with the Tyler's. I know they wouldn't mind. You are two mature intelligent young men. I'm sure you can work out an amicable decision that is fair to you both. Hopefully, in a short time, you'll know where your future lies."

"That sounds okay to me. What do you think Jase?"

Jason wasn't too happy with the thought of a separation but Gus' reaction was a lot better than he had anticipated and it certainly was a more palatable decision than an out and out break-up. The couple decided on a restaurant and finally left together to take their separate cars and meet for the meal that would change everything. As they drove off, Brian laid his arm around Justin's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Were we ever so young and foolish and insecure?" He turned quickly and laid his finger on Justin's smiling lips. "No, don't answer. I know, but look at us now. I just want Gus to be as happy with his life partner as I've been, you know?"

"He will be, Bri. He has your genes. He's a little unsure of himself and Jason right now, but he's smart like his daddy. He'll work it out."

Brian leaned down and kissed his husband gratefully. Even after all these years, Justin was still able to make Brian feel that the world was full of sunshine and hope. The two walked back into their house. They wondered whether they would have to explain to their girl why she was going to be seeing her brother's face every morning before school or if Jason would be the one to move back home. They decided they'd make love in the family room tonight. Who knew when they'd have the chance again.

To be continued................................


	15. Decisions to Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, JR has returned from her weekend getaway only to find big brother staying in his old room at the house. She'd like to know what's going on but JR has plenty of other things on her mind, like her relationship with new steady boyfriend, Alejandro. She isn't the only one with lots on their mind.

JR poured herself another cup of coffee and watched her brother sipping at his own cup slowly. Her concern for Gus was etched on her face. She wore the same look of confusion that had been there since late in the evening the night before when she had returned from the lake only to spot Gus traipsing from the kitchen back up the stairs to his bedroom in his underwear and robe. There was certainly no reason for Gus to be dressed like that unless he was staying at the house. That alone set alarm bells ringing in JR's head. A quick call to Gidge, who had just been dropped off at her house, didn't reveal any answers. Gidge told her friend that she saw no signs of Jason at the house. His car certainly wasn't in the driveway or garage. JR promised to call once she checked out the situation with her brother.

It had been after midnight and JR had a late morning class to attend the next day, but she knew she'd never get any sleep until she found out what was going on. She had tiptoed up to DB and DJ's room at the other end of the hall from hers and Gus' bedrooms. A quiet knock on their door was answered by DJ who had obviously been awakened by her. When she asked about Gus, Justin told her that she would need to ask Gus the details but that it was best to wait till morning. He advised her to get a good night's sleep and not worry about things that were beyond her control. Of course sleep had been difficult to achieve. JR had enough on her mind worrying about her own state of affairs and now it looked like she'd have to worry about her brother too. Well she might as well just ask the question, she told herself, so she grabbed Gus' attention before he could leave the kitchen.

"So big brother, are you going to tell me why you spent the night back in the old homestead instead of in your own place with your boyfriend or do I have to guess?"

Gus gave his sister a dirty look, but then answered. "It's not really something I want to talk about kiddo, but I know you well enough to know that you won't leave me alone till I tell you something...so let's just say that Jason and I have decided to take a little vacation time, but in this case from each other instead of with each other. Now do you think that's enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

"Oh sure. Just tell me that you've broken up with the man you love more than anything and don't give any reason and I'll be more than happy to drop the subject." JR shook her head. "Give me a break Gus. You can't drop a bombshell like that and not explain why. What happened to you two?"

"C'mon Sis, I've got to get ready for class. I don't have time to go into details. I'll tell you more later. But just to keep the record straight, Jase and I didn't break up. I said we're taking a little break. We're going to work on things and I'm sure we'll be fine."

JR would have been comforted by those words but the deflated tone of voice and defeated demeanor of her brother wasn't very encouraging. It was, however, obvious that Gus wasn't in the mood to go into detail this morning so JR took the high road and dropped the subject. She was about to ask Gus if he wanted to hear about her weekend, but the man moved too fast and after dropping his cup into the dish washer, he made a hasty exit from the kitchen and moved on up the back stairs to his old bedroom. JR was left alone. She had time to reflect back on her weekend with Alejandro at his rented lake house before the dads came down for breakfast.

******************************************************

JR was duly impressed with the lake house that Alejandro had taken her, Gidge, and Kevin to. It could have been better described as a mini mansion than a rustic cabin on the lake, but then she had already learned that Alejandro only went in for the best of everything. JR had always lived comfortably, first in Canada where both her mom's had successful careers, and then living with DB and DJ...but she had never been ostentatious in her behavior over her good fortune. She certainly enjoyed the freedom to shop that all young girls longed for, but JR was far from greedy about desiring wealth. If anything, her interest in politics stemmed from a genuine desire to make life better for those less fortunate than herself. Alejandro was certainly a worthwhile catch for a young lady because of his wonderful manners and charm...not to mention looks that could melt the heart of an iceberg...but JR had to admit that she was becoming a bit put off by his attitude towards possessing the best of everything. He certainly seemed to enjoy flaunting his wealth a bit more than JR thought necessary.

JR had tested Alejandro early in their relationship by bluntly telling him who her parents were. He had acted like it was no big deal but she had found out weeks later that he already knew her entire family history. When she had discovered that he had checked up on her background she had been offended at first until he had calmly explained that his family was behind the whole thing since they had an image to maintain in their home Country. They had made no reference to JR's biological father and his family, but the fact that her adoptive dads were both famous and well connected in the business world had been a plus factor as far as the Reyes family was concerned. There were still deep seated prejudices in many parts of the Latin American world towards gay couples, but things were different this far into the 21st century and most folks kept their opinions to themselves. At the time JR had just been relieved that she didn't have to deal with any more homophobes like the Roberts family, but now she was beginning to wonder if the fact that her dads were rich and famous was the only saving grace to the Reyes family. That thought didn't sit well with JR either.

Another thing that bothered JR was a bit more personal. JR was proud of her virginity. She longed to give herself to the one man that she could love for the rest of her life and because of that she had guarded her virginity like the Hope Diamond. She was far from frigid...as a matter of fact there had been times that she had taken more than one cold shower to ease her frustrations...but JR knew her worth and wasn't willing to settle. With Alejandro, this had not presented a problem. The man had been a perfect gentleman from day one. He barely even kissed her, even now. Yes, he had finally planted a decent kiss on her after they had dated for a couple of weeks, but it had been almost chaste in its delivery. Being a straightforward kind of gal, JR had bluntly asked him if he didn't find her attractive. His reaction convinced her that he certainly did when he had patiently explained that he thought too highly of her to go too far...then he dropped his bombshell. Alejandro announced that she was the kind of girl he was looking for to make his wife and thus he was not about to sully her or her reputation by taking advantage of his desire for her before the wedding.

JR's jaw had dropped to the ground with this revelation, and she quickly reminded the young man that...one, he hadn't even asked her to marry him and two, she hadn't said yes. Alejandro had just as quickly reminded her that they were both still young and he wanted them both to complete their education first and then he could proudly present her to his family and his country as his future wife. JR had been impressed with how far thinking and mature Alejandro was being and she certainly admired his restraint so she had let her doubts fall to the wayside...for now. She never mentioned Alejandro's surprising revelation to her family, but often discussed it with her best friend. Gidge thought the world of the sophisticated and handsome Alejandro so she encouraged her best friend to give the man a chance to continue to impress JR with his many fine old world qualities. It was okay for now, and it didn't hurt that she was too busy with Alejandro to think about Noah anymore. For those reasons she let her doubts lay dormant where Alejandro was concerned.

Noah had slipped further back in JR's thoughts with each passing week, but she still felt a surprising jolt to her senses on those rare occasions that she spotted him on campus. He had finally stopped hanging around looking for her, but she could still see that he sometimes stopped and stared when she came into sight, if only for a brief second or two. But Noah was a lost cause and JR didn't have time for lost causes. She didn't have much longer to enjoy her first full year at the University and she was too busy with keeping her grades at the top of the class and spending time with Alejandro to worry about what was going on in Noah's life.

*****************************************************

Noah sat in his parents kitchen and finished his cup of coffee and bagel. He sat the cup in the sink and went up to his room. He was looking forward to his classes today....well not so much the classes themselves, but the fact that two of them were right across from JR's classes. He knew it was stupid to still be mooning over a girl he could never have in his life, but he couldn't help it. Just the sight of JR would always set his heart to fluttering. Noah often replayed those stupid words he had used in the cafe with JR months ago. Why had he been so judgmental? Noah had a close friend who attended classes taught by JR's older brother and the friend had nothing but praise for his teacher. Professor Marcus/Peterson had a wonderful reputation for fairness and understanding throughout the school. He was quite obviously a good man. The more Noah thought about his own brother Matthew and men like JR's brother, the more Noah questioned his father's teachings.

Noah was upset the first time he realized that JR had found someone new to date on a regular basis, but it was out of jealousy...plain and simple...but he had wanted her to be happy so he sat back and watched with sadness as she went on with her life without him being any part of it. Recent events, however, had changed the young man's mind. He had been hearing rumors about JR's boyfriend. The girlfriend of one of Noah's best friends had casually mentioned that she had been hit on by Alejandro one night at a local club that students hung out at a lot. Her and several of her female friends were standing at the bar chatting when the man had insinuated himself into their conversation and flirted outrageously with all four of them. They had all turned him down since they all had steady boyfriends and this had been a girls night out only, but she could swear that she saw him walk out with a different girl some time later.

Noah knew better than to run to JR with the story. She wanted nothing to do with him in the first place and would probably never believe him in the second place. Since then, however, he had been paying more attention to what was being said about the wealthy exchange student who had garnered a lot of attention on campus. Noah knew how smart JR was so he just hoped that she would catch on to some of the things he himself had noticed about Senor Reyes.

For now, Noah's mind was on something even more important to him. His sister-in-law was about to have a new baby and his brother Jacob had asked Noah if he would come up to Rhode Island during his Spring Break to help the family out a bit. His wife's family lived overseas for their ministry and his mother's doctor had advised that she not travel since she was still having chemo treatments for the cancer that had been diagnosed the previous month. The Reverend, of course, could not leave his own flock which pretty much left only Noah. For once their father agreed to his son's decision to visit and even offered to help pay Noah's way. What Reverend John had not been told was that his other son Matthew was also taking a week off from his restaurant and visiting Rhode Island at the same time. It would be the first time all three brothers had been together since Matthew was driven away from home and Noah was more eager for this trip than anything else in a long time. Maybe talking to his elder brothers would clear up all the questions that had been bothering young Noah for some time now...questions that he knew he could never ask of his own father.

To be continued.....................................


	16. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder, As They Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Spring Break only a day away, Gus is feeling his loneliness and longing for Jason more than ever before. It finally dawns on him that nothing is being accomplished by the estrangement he has forced on both of them and makes a life altering decision, much to Brian's relief.

Gus gathered his papers and stuffed them into his briefcase. He paused for a moment with his hand hovering over the clasp on the case. A stab of pain shot through his chest and he had to shake his head to clear out the memory that had just flashed through his brain. He thought of how proud Jason had been when he had handed him the shiny new briefcase as a gift just before the first day of classes. "To impress your students with how scholarly you are," Jason had said. The memory of the thank you kiss he had planted on Jason was the part that hurt. God, how he was missing that man. He knew that what was bothering him the most right now was the fact that Spring Break would begin after tomorrow. That had to be why Jason kept popping up in his mind even more than usual. He longed to spend that week in Jason's arms.

He knew that Dad and DJ and JR were all worried about him. He saw it in the sideways glances they were constantly giving him from the minute he arrived home at night and the way they kept trying to keep him occupied on the weekends. He appreciated their concern, but a part of him just wanted to be left alone. This separation from Jason was proving to be a lot harder than Gus had anticipated. The fact was that the last few weeks had been hell and he sometimes felt like kicking himself for suggesting the move in the first place. He wasn't quite sure why he had thought it would be a good idea to put some distance between them. It had made sense at the time but now he wasn't so sure. For all he knew, he had left the door wide open for this Tom character to wriggle right in and insinuate himself into Jason's heart.

It wasn't that he and Jason never talked....they usually chatted at least once each evening, but there always seemed to be a barrier in front of their conversation. The easy flow that they had enjoyed for so many years was missing now. He could tell that Jason was watching every word that came out of his mouth...literally walking on eggshells. It made Gus feel guilty somehow...as if he had put the fear of God in Jason and robbed him of his ability to be himself. That wasn't what he wanted. He loved Jason just the way he was. But if that was true, then why had he been so unforgiving when Jason made an error in judgment. Didn't that mean that he was expecting Jason to be perfect. How ridiculous was that, he asked himself as he stood there contemplating another night alone.

For some reason, a light bulb seemed to snap on over Gus' head and he had an epiphany. Gus began to realize that he was more like his dad than he had ever realized. He had heard the stories over and over of how unbending his dad had been for so many years...of how he had almost lost his chance to live happily ever after with DJ because of his unwillingness to bend and adapt to what they had together. He found it hard to believe that his dad had once lived by a set of rules set in stone that didn't leave room for any one else's thoughts or opinions. The way that Dad and DJ compromised on everything and never did anything without consulting the other was the exact opposite of the stories he had heard of their early days. DJ had passed on the story once of the big mistake he had made when Brian had not lived up to his expectations and he had walked out on their commitment to each other. It had come close to destroying their relationship for good. Gus realized that this was the key to the beauty of their partnership now...the couple always forgave each other for every mistake. They never let anything fester between them. More importantly, they had learned to accept each other fully, warts and all. With that thought in mind, Gus quickly pulled out his cell and made a quick call home. Brian answered on the second ring.

"Dad, glad I caught you. I just wanted to give you a heads up. I don't think I'll be home for dinner tonight. I think it's time I faced Jason and had a real heart to heart."

Silence. "Dad?"

"I heard you Son. Gus, let me ask you something. Do you really believe that Jason loves you more than anyone? Because, if you do...and I happen to know you love him that way....then you owe it to both of you to deal with the things that bother you and not let them get in the way of your happiness. You deserve to be happy, Son, and so does Jason. And the truth is that you haven't even come close to happy since you moved back home, and Son..."

"Yes Dad."

"It's getting mighty depressing around here," he sighed. "Seriously Gus, your sister and I and Justin have really missed that beautiful smile you've always been famous for. Not that we don't enjoy your company, but....well, we would enjoy it a lot more if we could have our old Gus back."

Brian heard his son give off a small laugh. It was an encouraging sign. They hadn't heard that sound coming from the young man for some time.

"Look Son, you go and do what you have to do and we won't hold dinner. Just give us a call if you need anything. Okay."

"Sure will...and Dad, thanks for giving me space and letting me work things out in my own head. I know I've been a pain, but I just didn't know for sure how I wanted to handle things. I'm still not sure, but I know I need to handle them with Jason, not away from him. I'll call you later, I promise."

The men said good bye and Gus looked down at his briefcase again. He smiled, grabbed the handle and headed for the exit and his car. As he drove slowly through the busy rush hour traffic to get to the offices where Jason worked, Gus thought back on the past interminable weeks without Jason by his side. As he sat in traffic, he began to feel that stab of pain again as he thought back on how he had begged off attending Jason's awards ceremony with him. He had felt at the time that it was too early for them to be together at something so important. That night he had found it impossible to sleep even a wink. The whole family could see it in his face the next day. JR had, of course, offered her opinion on what a pig headed and stupid move he was making. Thankfully Dad and DJ had kept their opinions to themselves, although he got the feeling they agreed more with JR than with him. He had regretted his choice the next day, but it had been too late to go back and change his mind.

As he waited for the red light to change, he wondered again whether Tom had succeeded in taking advantage of his absence at the awards ceremony. He had not had the courage to ask Jason any questions about the night's events during one of their talks on the phone and Jason didn't offer any insight. The closer Gus got to Jason's building, the more nervous he felt. What if he had gone too far by refusing to join Jason that night? Jason had sounded very hurt when Gus had said he didn't think it was such a good idea, but he hadn't argued. He had simply stated in a dejected voice that he understood Gus' feelings and then never brought the subject up again. It dawned on Gus that Jason might have taken his decision in the wrong way. Maybe he thought that it was meant as punishment. Gus knew that wasn't what he was thinking at the time. He just knew that he wouldn't feel comfortable around Ulrey so soon after finding out about their unexpected partnership. He had been afraid he would spoil the whole thing for Jason. He hadn't wanted that to happen. But he also hadn't said a thing to Jason about his reasons, so who knew how the man had taken it?

Gus could now see that somewhere along the line he and Jason had lost the ability to read each other, and also a certain faith in each other. The one thing he prayed that they hadn't lost was the deep love they had for each other. If they still had that then they had a chance. He would do anything for that chance...even face his own bad choices and Jason's reaction to them. Gus finally reached Jason's building and parked hurriedly. He knew that Jason would probably be getting off work any minute and he didn't want to miss him. He could see Jason's car parked in the employee section so he knew he was still inside. Gus thought about waiting for Jason to come out but he was getting antsy. The truth was that he missed the gorgeous face that always made his heart skip a beat. He quickly made up his mind and stepped out of his car and locked it behind him.

Gus rode the elevator up to Jason's floor. He had been in the offices of Breyer Architectural Designs Firm on a number of occasions before so he knew his way around. He stopped at the front desk to ask where Jason Tyler's office was. For all he knew they had moved Jason to a nicer office after getting the award. He had been right and the girl behind the desk with the flirty smile and big blue eyes directed Gus to the opposite side of the building from where Jason had once had his tiny office. As he walked down the rows of glass fronted offices, Gus could see that these rooms were much larger and better appointed. Jason had obviously stepped up in rank in a very short time. Gus finally reached the office with Jason's name on the door. He saw the name Tom Ulrey right below Jason's. Gus could also see that Tom was inside talking to Jason. They were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed him. Gus squared his shoulders and pushed the door open. The conversation halted instantly as two faces looked back at the visitor who had walked through their door.

Jason was the first to react. He stepped forward. "Gus, what a wonderful surprise", he said.

There was genuine happiness in his voice. This was the last thing he had expected.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be getting off work, but it looks like you're still busy. I can go back downstairs and wait, if you'd like."

Tom stepped forward. "Don't be silly. We're done for the day. Why don't you stay. We've just finished the last touches of an assignment the boss has been waiting for."

Just then the intercom buzzed on Jason's desk. He answered it and heard Mr. Breyer's secretary ask him to bring the revised plans to Mr. Breyer's office right away. He hesitated for a second, looking at Gus, but Gus answered for him.

"Go ahead Jase. I'm in no hurry. I'll wait right here."

Jason smiled, noticing the familiarity of Gus' nickname for him. He grabbed the plans off his desk and hurried out of the room, leaving Gus and Tom alone. The two men looked at each other awkwardly. Neither knew exactly what to say. Gus walked over to one of the two visitor's chairs along the office wall and seated himself. Tom waited a second and then moved over to the second chair and sat down. He broke the ice first.

"We missed you at the awards banquet," he stated casually. "Jason said you weren't feeling well, but I got the distinct feeling it was more than that." He looked expectantly at Gus but got no reaction. He decided to go on.

"I could be way off base, and you can tell me it's none of my business if you want, but I know something has been wrong between you two for a little while now. Jason hasn't been the same since the day that our boss told us about winning the award. He left here that day as happy as a kid let loose in a candy store. When he came in on Monday, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and was as cranky as a bear sitting on a porcupine. I expected him to be flying high, but he was as low as I've ever seen him. He wouldn't talk about it at all. We continued to work fine together on our new project but he had nothing to say unless it had to do with work." Still no comment from Gus.

"You know, he used to talk about you incessantly. Would have made me jealous if I hadn't gotten over him long ago, you know. I used to be so envious of your relationship. I wanted one just like it, but I could never find the right guy...still haven't, but I've had a lot of fun looking. You guys are an inspiration, you know. I'm not going to settle for anything less than what you two have." Gus' face was beginning to show more interest in what Tom was saying but he still hadn't said a word. Tom continued.

"By the way, Gus, I owe you and Jason a huge apology. I should have said something long ago but it took me a while to grow up enough to have the guts to admit that I was wrong. I was really hurt when Jason had left my place that night so long ago and then refused to even talk to me afterwards. I knew that he thought we had done something together and it made him feel guilty. I could have eased his conscience and told him the truth, but I wanted him to feel bad...and the truth is, I probably was hoping back then that it would break you two up. He really is quite a catch you know." Gus nodded his agreement.

"Anyway, the truth is that I was totally sober and he was way too drunk to do a damned thing with me. He did kiss me a few times, but he kept calling me Gee and telling me how much he loved me...or I guess I should say, you. He passed out then. I wasn't about to sleep on the couch. That damned thing was lumpy as hell. He had already undressed himself and climbed into my bed, probably thinking it was his own, so I just joined him. I think a part of me was hoping he'd wake up and be sober enough to want to have sex with me...not thinking I'm you, but when I woke up he was gone. Anyway, I'm sorry if it caused you any trouble...my not telling him the whole truth about what happened and all. Like I said, you two are so lucky to have each other."

"I know," Gus answered quietly.

"I just want you to know that if my working with Jason is the cause of you two having any problems and that's why Jason's been acting so funny...well you don't have a thing to worry about. I've grown up a lot in the last couple of years and I want a Jason of my own, not yours."

Gus finally responded. "Thanks for telling me all this Tom. I'm sorry I missed the ceremony too, but I'm proud of Jason. You two must work really well together and I don't see any reason to mess with that."

Just then Jason came back into the room. He was surprised to see Gus and Tom sitting so close together and talking to one another. He wasn't so sure whether that was a good thing or a bad one. He was relieved to see smiles on both their faces. Tom excused himself the minute he saw Jason entering the room and bid both men good night. A minute later Gus and Jason were left alone in the office. They stood across from each other awkwardly until Gus broke the silence.

"Did everything go alright with your boss?" Jason nodded. "I'm glad. I...ahh...I....well damn Jase, are you going to let me off the hook or not. I came to see you because I couldn't stay away any longer. I...ahhh...I miss you Jase. I miss us. I want to work on our problems together, not miles apart. Damn it Jase, I want to come back ho...mmmfff"

Jason had crossed the short distance between them and grabbed onto Gus, pulling him into a crushing bear hug. His mouth had clamped onto Gus' and he began kissing him hungrily like a man who had finally found a pool of water after being lost in the desert for weeks. Their kiss deepened and the heat it generated surrounded their space. Jason was the first to pull away. Gus felt bereft until he saw what Jason was up to. He had walked over to the glass fronted wall and pulled the shades completely closed. He did the same at the door and then turned the lock, flipping off the overhead light before returning to Gus' arms. Before recapturing Gus' lips Jason had to say something.

"I'm not naive enough to think we can love away all the things we need to work on to strengthen our relationship Gee, but I need you. I've been miserable without you and I...."

"I need you too Jase."

The lovers had said enough. The time to talk was for later. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other again and kissed one another with the same longing they had experienced in the beginning. Their hands clutched each other tight, squeezing backs and letting their hands slowly travel down to full rounded buttocks. They pulled one another as close as humanly possible with hands planted firm on one another's cheeks, kneading the firm globes and forcing their rising cocks to become almost painful from the friction as they ground their crotches together. Their mouths parted as they sucked in lungfuls of raspy breaths. The heat was almost unbearable.

Gus and Jason parted just long enough to begin unbuttoning their shirts, which they slid off their shoulders and down their arms as rapidly as they possibly could. Each man reached for the other ones pants and loosened belts in order to slide them from their loops. This was followed quickly by zippers being lowered and hands reaching in to rescue distressed cocks. The couple began kissing fervently again as they worked one another's stiffening members. Incandescent drops of liquid leaked from awakened organs that had lain dormant for far too long. Their hunger grew to gigantic proportions. They couldn't wait any longer.

First Jason fell to his knees and wrapped his starving mouth around the familiar taste of Gus' cock. He sucked it deep into his throat and ticked it playfully with his tongue. Soft sounds of contentment poured from Gus above. As he felt himself becoming too stimulated, he pulled Jason back up and took his turn, falling to his knees and getting his share of the taste of his man. Jason too reached his overstimulated point rapidly. Their bodies had missed each other as much as their hearts and minds. When Jason tapped Gus on the shoulder to give a warning, Gus rose up and placed his lips against Jason's ear.

"I need to feel you inside me again. Please Jason!"

"Condom?" came the whispered reply.

Gus bent down and and rummaged through his pants pockets as they lay on the floor. His dad, Brian, had taught him well and he never went anywhere without a few condoms on his person. He hadn't needed any for quite a while, but he was glad to have one now. He pulled out one of the packets and tore it open rapidly.

"Slip it on me," Jason ordered urgently.

Gus obliged and then turned around so that he was facing Jason's work desk. He bent over and spread his legs wide. Jason approached from behind and grabbed firmly onto Gus' hips. Jason's sheathed cock seemed to have built in radar as it pointed straight to its target. Jason reached down and positioned himself perfectly. With the ease born of constant practice, he thrust forward slowly at first and then gathered speed. He was soon embedded in Gus' spasming warmth. Gus rose up and turned enough so that the two could kiss sideways. He then fell forward again and waited for Jason to begin his ride. They had to keep their voices low in case others were in the hallway so the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of Jason's balls slapping hard against Gus' rear with each new thrust. Gus covered his own weeping cock with his hand and stroked himself as Jason's movements brought him closer and closer to climax.

Soon the sound of their breathing becoming more labored began to fill the room along with the slap of flesh on flesh. Both men were soon falling over the edge as they let loose the torrent that had been building up for such a long time. Gus fell forward on the desk, scattering papers to the side. Jason fell onto Gus' back. Jason was the first to rouse as he placed tender soft kisses along Gus' spine and shoulder blades. He pulled out of his lover and removed the condom. He grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on his desk and wrapped the condom tightly inside and then disposed of it in his waste basket. He handed Gus tissues so that he could clean himself too. The couple pulled their pants back up, adjusted themselves, and looked for their missing shirts. Once they found them they quickly redressed. The room was still in semi-darkness with only the overhead night light to illuminate them as they fell back into each other's arms and kissed more tenderly. They both knew that they had once more found that place that they called home and they never wanted to lose that feeling again.

"Will you come back with me to the apartment Gee?" Jason asked quietly.

"It's the only place I want to be. I know we have to talk and work on some things Jason, but we have to do them together. No more presuming that life is a fairy tale and everything is going to be smooth sailing for us all the time. We're going to work on us because we're worth it. That is, if it's what you want too."

"I've never wanted anything more."

"Then let's go home Jason."

Jason unlocked the door and the couple slipped quietly into the empty hallway. They made their way to their cars and then hurriedly drove back to the apartment that they could now again call their home....together.

To be continued.........................


	17. Spring Break Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our married couple have a little fun in the absence of their kids as both JR and Noah face the questions that keep tumbling around in their brains.

Justin felt his heart speeding up as the heat from the fireplace enhanced the heat pouring from his naked body. Brian grunted below him as he felt Justin's cheeks slam down against his hips again. Sweat beaded up on Brian's chest, making Justin's palms lose their purchase and causing Justin to begin falling forward. He quickly adjusted his hands, resting them on Brian's taut nipples. He leaned down quickly and gave Brian one of his patented deep-throated kisses, then rose back up so that he could continue riding the beautiful cock buried deeply and safely inside his body. A few more thrusts downward and Justin could clearly see that Brian was on the edge. He loved nothing more than the look of tense expectation that Brian's pinched features portrayed when his husband was about to let loose his orgasm. Brian held on tight to Justin's thighs and let his man ride him over the mountain. Once Brian exploded inside Justin, he grabbed the cock that had been slapping his belly all this time and quickly brought Justin to his own release. The milky fluid shot out and covered Brian's dampened skin from neck to stomach.

Justin collapsed to the side of Brian and lay against his lover waiting for that familiar comeback that signaled they could talk coherently again. Once their breathing had returned to normal, Justin heard Brian chuckling next to him. He rose up on his elbow and planted a quick kiss on Brian's lips. The chuckling continued.

"Have I lost my touch, Lover. What's so funny?"

Brian grasped Justin by the back of the head and brought his lips back to where they belonged. He gave his husband a deep satisfying kiss.

"Trust me Sunshine, you haven't lost anything in your touch. No...I was just thinking of how much I love Spring Break, even more than when I was in school."

"Why's that," Justin asked curiously.

"Well think about it. Until JR moves out and into a place of her own, we don't really get that many chances to just let it hang loose all over the house. I have to admit I like nothing better than running around the house naked and ending up in front of the fireplace on a fur rug being ridden by my favorite cowboy."

"Oooh, you horny stallion you. I have to admit that I kind of like it too. Sort of reminds me of the first time we made love in front of a fireplace at Britin. Only it's better than ever now. Your touch gets better with every year, my sweet hubby," Justin purred.

"Hubby...hard to believe that I once dreaded the idea of hearing that coming from any man. But that first night in Britin...that's exactly what I wanted more than anything in the world."

"And yet we still almost goofed it up," Justin laughed.

"That's us, Sunshine. Always taking the hard road on everything. But I'd rather take the hard road with you than have smooth sailing with anyone else or for that matter, alone. You know that, don't you?"

"I've never doubted it. Well, okay...I might have had doubts years ago but I haven't had a doubt in forever."

"I may have been slow to trust, Justin, but thank heavens I woke up and learned I could trust you with my life and my heart before it was too late. I love you."

Brian pulled Justin's head back down to his lips again and the lovers poured all their deep affection into a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away, Justin collapsed back down to stretch out against Brian's body again. They lay there in warm contentment listening to the sound of the firewood crackling just a few feet away from them. They had entwined their fingers together with their clasped hands down at their side. They had almost drifted asleep from the comforting heat of the fireplace and the soothing sounds of their breathing side by side when Justin spoke up.

"Do you think our young ones are as happy as we are right now?"

Brian pushed himself up onto his elbow and and laid his hand on Justin's still taut and smooth chest. He slowly traced a heart covering Justin's chest from one nipple to the other and down to his belly button. He brought his finger back up slowly until it reached Justin's lips. He traced the full pouty lips with the tip of his fingers and grinned when Justin's tongue poked out and licked the tip.

"Even God himself, if there is one, couldn't be as happy as we are together Sunshine. Not possible." He laid his head on Justin's chest and enjoyed the rise and fall of his lover's breathing. "I really do hope that Gus will be as happy as we are twenty years from now, and I think he probably will be, but who knows what lies in store for JR." Brian suddenly sat back up. "I'm not too sure about this Alejandro guy. He seems like a parents wet dream come true but don't you think he's just a little too smooth for comfort? I mean, I liked the fact that she told you that he wasn't pushing her to do things she wasn't ready for, but don't you think it's a little unnatural not to want more than kisses after going out for so long?"

Justin laughed out loud. "Brian Kinney, naturally you would think it's a little odd for a man to not want fucking on the first date. I haven't been able to pinpoint my feelings about the guy yet. It's probably just his upbringing. You know that a lot of folks in other Countries are not as free-thinking as we are here in the States. I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt as long as JR is...and so are you. If she has any trouble she'll come to us, you know that."

"She'll come to you. She trusts you completely when it comes to romance. I think it's because you were able to capture me and she knows that took some real talent. I was quite the catch you know," Brian grinned with his tongue planted firmly in his cheek...a gesture that still made Justin's heart flip over several times.

"Oh I know, Stud. Now speaking of catching, do you think your old bones can still catch me before I can get to the shower?" Justin laughed, jumping up quickly and sprinting for the hallway stairs. The sound of laughter echoed behind them as Brian hurried to give chase.

*******************************************************

JR was as nervous as a mouse being stalked by a hungry cat as she exited the private plane that Alejandro's parents had sent to pick up their son and his companions for Spring Break. She would never have agreed to the trip if Alejandro hadn't been completely receptive to her suggestion that she be accompanied by Gidge and Kevin with Mr. and Mrs. Tyler along as chaperones. She knew that at nearly nineteen years of age she didn't have to have a chaperone but Alejandro assured her that his parents would approve of the idea completely. He told his guests all about the magnificent estate that his family owned outside the capital city of their Country and of the beautiful horses the ranch housed. The Reyes family were known for their superior race horses and all of the young people were excited about seeing the Reyes ranch for themselves.

JR was not naive. She knew that Alejandro wanted to earn his family's approval of his choice for a future bride. She still had doubts as to whether she would ever give her boyfriend a yes on his proposal, but it wouldn't hurt to see where she would undoubtedly live part time if she did marry the young scion of the family. Of course marrying Alejandro would mean using any political skills she had learned in a country other than her own, but that was only one of the points that she needed to consider for the future. The fact that she still didn't feel a fire in her gut whenever she saw Alejandro was another. She recalled how DJ had described the way his whole body would become heated just looking at DB across a room when she had asked how she would know that someone was the right one. She had only remembered feeling that once before but Noah had been a lost cause. She had told herself that DJ was exaggerating to impress her, but a part of her still wanted to feel more than she did when she was with Alejandro. She let him place his arm through hers as the whole group of American visitors moved towards the long limousine that waited for them on the tarmac in order to whisk them away to the family estate. She decided that her trip to Alejandro's country and home might answer some of the many questions that kept rattling around in her head about whether she was right in continuing her relationship with the young man or not. She knew she had to decide soon. The school year was almost up and things would be different during the Summer.

*************************************************************************

Noah stepped through the doors to his gate at the terminal in Providence and looked around anxiously for one or both of his brothers. He had hated lying to he dad about Matty being there too, but he knew his dad would have never approved the trip otherwise. Noah had felt a sense of shame knowing that he was about to turn twenty one and still felt under his father's control, but the years of indoctrination had wrapped chains around him stronger than a vise. His brothers had been raised in the same household and yet they had escaped. He prayed that they would be able to guide him into learning how to stand up for himself too. If he ever wanted to look better in JR's eyes he knew he would have to make the break and be a man. A woman like JR would stand for nothing less.

Noah had already chipped away at the cage his heart and mind had been in and didn't even realize it yet. Just the fact that he was beginning to question his father's principles of right and wrong, which had been rigidly set in stone his entire life, was an indication of how he was changing. Many of the things he had been learning in his ethics and philosophy classes at the University seemed to be in direct contrast to what his father had been preaching to him. He was beginning to understand why his dad had not been overjoyed when Noah had chosen to attend Carnegie Mellon to be close to home rather than taking up the religious schooling that Jacob had been a part of. His mother, who hardly ever spoke up when there was a dispute between her sons and their father, had reminded her husband of how Jacob had chosen to follow a different path than his father even after attending the same school that the Reverend had. She mentioned that Carnegie Mellon couldn't do any worse and that this way their baby boy could stay home while attending school. This had convinced the doubting Preacher.

Noah had begun seeing things through different eyes even before meeting JR, but he had ignored the questions that had arisen in his mind. Ever since meeting and then losing his chance with JR, however, he had done nothing but face his questions. Every day had become worse than the day before. He prayed that the guidance of his older brothers would finally put his turmoil to rest. He finally spotted Matthew's tall head over the crowd. He waved and caught the handsome thirty year old's attention. The two men rushed into each others arms and hugged tightly.

Matthew had the same grey eyes of his baby brother but he was several inches taller and at least twenty pounds heavier. He had laughing eyes that hinted at a wonderful sense of humor. It had been far too long since Noah had seen his big brother and he had forgotten how good Matty made him feel just being in the same space. Matty had always been the rebel of the family. He was always irritating their dad, even before the gay issue had come up. He could remember being very little and hearing his dad berating Matty for some transgression or other. Matty had felt the strap to his behind far more often than both his brothers combined. It had never broken his spirit, however, and he had remained the loving man he still was today. Noah could see that Matty was happy. He surprised himself by asking a question that had popped into his head.

"You look great Matty. How is Carl doing?"

Matty stopped in mid-stride. He was totally caught unprepared. He knew that Noah had been thrilled to learn that he was going to be visiting Rhode Island at the same time...Jacob had told him that...but he had been certain that Noah would never want to know anything about his relationship with his life partner, Carl. It was the same thing as acknowledging the gay relationship and he hadn't expected Noah to be able to do that. He looked at Noah curiously for a moment and then answered.

"You look great too kid...and Carl is fine. I have to say that I wasn't even aware that you remembered his name."

"I remember a lot of things Matty. I..ahhh...I have a lot of things I need to talk to you about...you and Jacob. I need your help and I can't get it from Dad. You know that."

A strange thought flashed through Matthew's head. Could it be possible that little Noah was gay too. He had never gotten that vibe from his baby brother but there was ten years between them and he hadn't seen the poor kid since he was in his mid teens. If he was gay, living with their father had to be hell on earth. This visit was going to turn out a lot more interesting than he had ever counted on. He was certain of that. He laid his arm back over Noah's shoulder and moved him towards the baggage pickup.

"Well kid, that's what older brothers are for. Let's get your bags and I'll take you to Jacob's. The family is waiting for us. You should see the new baby. What a cutie. We'll have plenty of time to talk this week. Don't worry kid. Jake and I are here for you."

Noah sighed heavily. He prayed that Matty was right and that all his questions would be cleared up this time. It was the only way he could ever face JR again.

To be continued..................................


	18. Noah Has An Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah has gone to Rhode Island to visit his elder brothers for Spring Break, and to try and get a handle on his jumbled up feelings towards his father and JR. There, he finally confronts all the doubts that have been plaguing him for so many years.

The house was finally quiet. Noah, having been the baby of the family and with ten years between himself and Matty, had never realized just how noisy and active a house could be with young children running around and a brand new baby added to the mix. Noah adored his niece and nephews, but his mind was crammed with jumbled up thoughts and he welcomed the peace that came with their bedtime. He sat in Jacob's tiny tidy living room of the small house he was given as church pastor and waited patiently for his older brothers to join him. They had promised to have a talk with him right after dinner and the rest of the family was settled in for the evening. Sarah, his sister-in-law, came out of the kitchen drying her hands after cleaning up and asked if she could get Noah anything to drink. He lifted his bottled water and indicated he was fine. She gave him one of her lovely smiles and bid him good night. She already knew via her husband that the three brothers were about to have a serious chat and she wanted to give them their privacy. She figured it had something to do with her father-in-law. She had learned long ago that most painful conversations centered around the elder Reverend Roberts. She left the room and took the stairs to her bedroom where she pulled out her latest romance novel and settled in for a good read.

After a brief wait Noah heard the back screen door as it slammed back into place and could hear the sound of running water in the kitchen sink. A few minutes passed while the young man sat nervously waiting. He didn't have long to wait. Jacob and Matthew came striding into the living room still drying off their hands after washing off the grime from working on the family car. Noah sat up straighter, a long established habit forced on him whenever his father entered a room. He knew his older brothers were not so particular, but he couldn't help the years of training.

"Relax kid," eldest brother Jacob responded when he saw the stiffness in his baby brother. "You don't have to snap to attention around here. Would you like a beer?"

Noah raised his bottle of water and shook his head no for the second time. Jacob sent Matthew back to the kitchen to grab a couple of bottles from the fridge. Once the three men had settled down together the older boys looked to Noah to start off the conversation. Noah fidgeted nervously, not knowing how to begin.

"Well Noah, we're not mind readers you know. You're going to have to give us a few clues as to what's bothering you if you want our help. That is what you told me you needed when you said you were coming to visit. Now you have your two big bros right here at your service. Are you in any kind of trouble, like maybe with Dad or something worse?"

Matthew interrupted, "Not that there could be anything worse than pissing off our father."

"Shush Matty," Jacob warned, shooting his brother a warning glance. "Noah, we love you. You know that. There isn't anything you can't tell us and we're not Dad. We're not going to judge you. That's God's responsibility, not ours. Now, tell us what this burden is you're obviously bearing."

The older men sat still waiting, all eyes on the younger man. Noah finally realized it was time to take the plunge and just do what he had come here for in the first place. He took a deep breath and began.

"I don't know where I should begin, but I guess I have to admit that this all started with a girl. But I'm not talking about just any girl. I'm talking about someone really special. Her name is JR....I mean I think it's Jenny Rebecca, but everyone calls her JR. She is so beautiful and the sweetest person I've ever met. I mean she can be really feisty and has a temper, but she's not mean or anything. She just stands up for what she believes in and...oh man, does she have strong opinions."

"Sound like an interesting girl, Noah," Matty interrupted, earning another warning look from his big brother. He shut up quickly.

"She is. Oh geez Matty, she is so interesting. She's younger than me...I mean she is in college. She's not a kid or anything, but she is so much more mature than I am. I mean she is so smart and...and...well I love to listen to her when she talks. She is on the debate team at school. She's into Political Science, and she can hammer home her points better than anyone I've ever heard...even better than pros." Noah stopped to take a deep breath.

"The problem is that she is very liberal. Practically every view she has is the exact opposite of what Dad would approve of. I can't take her home to the folks. If Dad knew I cared about someone like her he'd have a fit."

"Whoa kid, are you looking for a girl for Dad to be involved with or for yourself? Come on, you know it would be almost impossible for you to find someone that Dad would approve of. You're his baby boy and his last son to control. I personally don't think he would approve of a single girl you brought home unless she was exactly like Mom...totally subservient and obedient and willing to bend to his every will. That doesn't sound like someone you would want for yourself. You'd be miserable with such a girl, and you know it," Jacob pointed out firmly.

"I...I know Jake, but I don't know. I...well there are other problems. Her family...well they're...uhhh, different. I mean Dad would never allow them to even enter his house. He's already forbidden his own son to enter his home. You know what he'd do when he found out about her family."

"Wait just a frigging minute!," Matty exploded. "Are you saying what I think you're saying? We both know why Dad won't ever let me come home. What does that have to do with her family?"

"It's just what you think, Matty. Look, I found out that her Mom was married to another woman in Canada and when she was killed JR came back to Pittsburgh to live with her adoptive dad who is married to another man. Even her biological dad is married to another man. Not only that, but she has one sibling and he is gay too. He's older and a Professor at our college. Now do you see the problem?" Noah wailed. "I can't even tell dad that I know her, let alone like her."

The brothers sat and looked at each sadly for a minute. Finally Jacob asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Noah, have you stopped to think that maybe our father is the one who is in the wrong with his attitude towards gays, and maybe a whole lot of other things too. He's not omnipotent Noah. The problem is that he seems to think he is. There is a fine line between being in control and being a bully. He likes to have a firm hand over his family and his flock, but I finally realized that it is more than just strong beliefs for him. I wouldn't call him a cult leader or anything like that but Noah, you know it is his way or no way. That doesn't give credit to the free will that God gave us as a special gift. We are supposed to be able to think for ourselves and people like our father don't want that. Isn't that a contradiction in what God wants for his people?"

"I...ahh...I guess so. I mean, well yes...maybe. But...."

"But what Noah? I've been able to see that you've been thinking for yourself more and more since you began college. You're opening your eyes to the myriad of possibilities in this world. I think you've already reached the point where you now know that not everything is in terms of just black and white. Life is shades of gray with more than one side to almost everything. I think you are also beginning to see that our father is not right in condemning Matty for being who he was born to be. Matty didn't choose to be gay. He was born gay and our father should be ashamed of himself for turning his back on him because of who he loves. I cannot and will not accept our father's narrow minded view of right and wrong nor his treatment of our brother. The truth is, Noah, that you are not a child any longer. You have to make up your own mind and take a stand. You have to be a man, not a little boy standing in fear in his father's shadow. If you truly believe that everything out of Dad's mouth is the gospel truth then forget this girl, and then you must also forget about us too because we can never follow his path again. On the other hand, if you believe he could be wrong about some things then it is time for you to decide for yourself what is right and what is wrong."

Noah sat stiffly, tears threatening to cloud his vision. He wanted to run and hide for the first few minutes as Jacob's words began to sink in. He had been having his doubts for several years now but had always been too afraid to voice them. Meeting JR had brought all the doubts to the surface, but he had still been too afraid to face them. It would make a mockery of all the things he had been taught since birth, but his brothers had finally forced him to face his doubts head on.

"You guys have given me a lot to think about," he told them with a shuddering breath. "I just wish I had come to you earlier. Even if I openly admit to JR that I've been living a lie all these years, it might be too late. I made the mistake of letting her know that I was reluctant at first to spend time with her because of her family, but only after I misunderstood about her biological Mom and Dad. I thought they were a married couple. When she realized I had judged her family so harshly she turned her back on me completely. She's with another guy now, but I'm telling you that I know he is not right for her. I've heard some disturbing things about him that I know a girl like her wouldn't like. Even if I can never be with her, I don't want to see this guy hurting her."

"Are you sure there is something wrong with this guy or is it just jealousy?" asked Matty.

"I'm completely sure, but I'm afraid that she'll take it the wrong way. I didn't want to say anything without ample proof. I also wanted to see if there was any hope for me with her before I said anything. I know...I know, that is selfish of me. She does that to me. She makes me crazy with worry and concern for her. She deserves the right guy, and if it can't be me then I'll live with that. I just don't want the wrong guy to mess her up. That's the God's honest truth."

"I believe you," Jacob interjected. "I think you do care more about her well being than what is in your best interests. You do know they have a name for that, don't you kid?"

"What do you mean, " Noah asked in confusion.

"I mean that you just described love. You care more about her well being than about getting what you want. You want this young lady to be happy, even if it isn't with you. I don't know how she feels about you but you, my dear brother, are in love."

"I agree with Jacob," added Matty. "You've been bitten so hard by the love bug that it has opened your mind and heart wide open to the whole world and all its diversities. I believe I like this girl already. Noah, take it from me because I've been there...still am there....when you love someone that much you have to do whatever you can to make them happy. That is where your own happiness will come from. You need to spend the next few days thinking about everything we've said and weighing it against all you know...not just what Dad has taught you, but what you've learned for yourself. By the time you go back home, you'll know what road you need to take."

Noah watched as Jacob nodded his agreement. The three men continued to talk, steering onto more comfortable subjects such as Matty's booming restaurant business and the adventures of Jacob's little brood until the night closed in and yawns began to punctuate every other sentence. They finally separated and went to bed. There were still several more days of Spring Break, but Matty had to get back home to be with Carl and help with the restaurant. He left on Friday morning. Noah's ticket home was for Sunday afternoon. He was to be taken to the airport right after Sunday services at Jacob's church. Jacob, with a twinkle in his eye that didn't match the serious tone in his voice, gave an impassioned sermon on tolerance and understanding among peoples of different faiths, beliefs, and lifestyles for his Sunday sermon. Noah got the point.

At the airport, after big hugs and kisses for his sister-in-law and niece and nephews, Noah said good bye to Jacob and thanked him for everything he had done for him. The brothers promised to keep in closer touch in the future and Noah gave his word that he would keep Jacob in the loop on his quest to reconnect with JR. As Noah walked away with his bags in hand, Jacob frowned deeply. He knew that Noah was about to enter a hornet's nest with little to protect him if he confronted their father. Jacob knew John Roberts too well. The man had all but disowned him completely already on more than one occasion...first when he had made it clear he didn't agree with many of his father's teachings after returning from Seminary School and secondly when he had stood up for Matty the night their father turned on him. He had been older than Noah and hearing his father's disapproval had hurt. He could only imagine how it would affect his sensitive baby brother. He prayed that this young girl, JR, would be the very thing Noah would need to give him strength to stand up to the Reverend. He knew it was the only way that Noah would be happy in the future. He rejoined his family in the car and returned home.

Noah boarded his plane back to Pittsburgh. The trip was barely over three hours long, but it was time enough to sit and contemplate what had to be done. He hadn't taken anything his brothers had said lightly and Noah had made his decision. He hadn't said anything to Jacob or Matty, because he knew this was something he had to accomplish on his own. He was tired of hiding from the truth just to keep his father happy. This was his life and he knew he needed to live it for himself. Part of that was to stop sitting in judgment of other people. It was something he had never been comfortable with anyway. Eventually he would deal with the JR part of his hopes and dreams, but first he had to take steps to prove to himself that he could be a man and stand on his own two feet. When he got home, there were going to be some big changes. His father would not be a happy man. He settled in his seat on the plane and pulled out a notepad. He began writing in it. A slow smile formed on his face as he started to map out his future plans.

To be continued..................................


	19. The End of a Turbulent Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost over, but a lot happens between Spring Break and the end of the school year. Join me as we get a glimpse into the future for Gus and JR....

Spring Break came and went and life moved on for the young folks that Brian and Justin had so devotedly cared for since the death of their mothers. Gus was the happiest of the two because he had watched his loving relationship with his life partner being tested and they had come through the fire unscathed. Their commitment to each other was stronger than ever and gave Brian and Justin the feeling that they wouldn't have to worry about the future of their son any longer. Gus had even begun making plans for the first Summer Break from his Professorship at the University.

Gus had a gift with words just like his dad, which was the main reason Brian had been so successful as an ad man. Gus' main interest was still art, something he inherited from his mother, but he had a long history of keeping journals and writing down his thoughts. He had begun considering what he would do when school let out for the Summer and the wild notion of starting a novel popped into his head. He didn't need to find Summer employment thanks to careful budgeting and this was his one chance for some uninterrupted creative time. He had thrown the idea out there during the weekly dinner he and Jason had at Dad and DJ's house. He wasn't sure what reception the idea might receive, but he felt safe in offering it. He knew that neither Dad, DJ, or his sister would deride any idea he came up with. Gus was pleasantly surprised to see just how enthusiastic the entire family was.

A casual remark made in jest by DJ actually planted a germ of an idea in Gus' head and he decided to follow through on it. Justin had flippantly remarked that a story based on Gus' wildly diverse and colorful family would make one hell of a story. The more Gus thought about it and pondered on some of the stories he had heard about his Dad and DJ and the entire Liberty Gang, the more Gus agreed with Justin even if he had only been kidding. By the time Gus and Jason had gotten home that evening, Gus knew he wanted to write a semi-autobiographical novel about the family's history. He spent that night cuddled in Jason's arms throwing out ideas for the novel. Jason listened patiently with Gus' head nestled against his chest. It felt good to know that Gus had something to look forward to at the end of the school year. Jason loved going to work every day because his job kept his creative juices flowing and always gave him a sense of accomplishment. He had been concerned with how Gus would handle being away from his classroom for the three months between classes. The more Gus talked, the more Jason knew his lover would be fine.

For the next few weeks Gus visited every single member of his family, both adoptive and blood, and let them know what he wanted to use for his novel's theme. He had no intention of springing a surprise on them by using details of any of their lives without their consent. Rather than being disturbed by his intentions, every single one of them was flattered or just plain excited at the idea of having their rather colorful lives put down for posterity. Ben had been the most supportive despite his weakened condition. He told Gus about the books he had written that drew heavily on his own life. He also gave Gus a warning not to be discouraged if it took time to be published. Grandma Deb spent hours reliving some of the highlights of her life as the mother of all gay boys on Liberty Avenue. Many of the stories were already well known by Gus, but there were plenty of new ones too. Gus ended up interviewing everyone and packing in tons of stories that he could pick and choose from to write his story.

Of course his story, which would be a love letter to his dads and moms, would center around the wild ride that all four of his parents went through to be the loving couples they ended up as. Gus spent most of his time during the last weeks of the school year over at Dad and DJ's listening to their fascinating tales of the ups and downs of their early years. The first half dozen years they knew each other was enough to base a dramatic television series on in Gus' mind, which told him he had hit pay dirt with his plans to tell the world about the love between his dads. It even turned out that his moms had a wilder ride in their relationship than Gus had ever suspected since he only knew them as the devoted couple they had always been in Canada and was too young at the time to recall all the turmoil in their lives before moving to Canada. Brian and Justin didn't feel guilty for filling Gus in on some details about Mel and LInds since they trusted his judgment with the information and knew it wouldn't color his love for the women who bore and raised him with such tender loving care.

As Gus prepared himself for the Summer Break and his newest obsession, he didn't really notice that his sister was not half as excited by the rapidly arriving end of the school year. Her Summer was not looking near as bright to JR and it didn't go unnoticed by Brian and Justin, who unfortunately didn't know how to handle the growing distance between them. The truth was that JR had not been her usual buoyant self ever since the end of Spring Break. It wasn't that she was morose or walked around with a cloud over her head all the time....it was more that she always seemed lost in thought whenever she was around. When Justin had tried to use his gentle skills of persuasion to pry some information out of her about her trip to Alejandro's family estate, she skillfully avoided the topic with generalizations. Apparently she hadn't even confided much of her thoughts to her best friend either. When Brian and Justin got the opportunity to ask Gidge some questions about the trip, all she could tell them was that her and her boyfriend had a wonderful time and that JR and Alejandro seemed fine too. Gidge's relationship with boyfriend Kevin had become more and more serious and she didn't seem to miss spending as much time with JR as she once did.

What no one was aware of was that JR was suffering a great deal of conflict ever since her trip during Spring Break. The beginning of the trip had been fun, to be sure, but she constantly felt watched by the Reyes family and servants. Without being able to put her finger on why, she just knew she was being judged with every move she made. It had made her very uncomfortable. She had tried talking to Gidge about it but the girl was too wrapped up in being with Kevin and having the time of her life on the huge estate along with the many adventures the family provided for their guests. It sometimes felt as if the Reyes family were deliberately keeping her separate from her friends. She chided herself for her paranoia, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her every move and thought was on trial. Even more disturbing was the fact that she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of sharing her suspicions with Alejandro.

It had been obvious from the moment she met his family, that Alejandro practically worshiped his parents. He hung on their every word and she never heard him raise an objection to anything they said even when some of their political ideas didn't seem to jibe with things she had heard Alejandro expressing at the University. They were so old fashioned about some things that they had put the girls into a completely separate wing of the house from where the boys stayed. JR thought that was a bit unnecessary since Alejandro was still treating JR like a fragile flower and never went any further than some heavy kissing with her. It was during the final day of their visit that a casual remark by Senor Reyes to his wife that JR overheard made her realize Alejandro's parents thought of her as a possible future mate for their son. In effect they had been making sure that she was suitable choice during the entire visit.

When Alejandro was confronted with what JR suspected on the plane ride back to Pittsburgh, he didn't deny that he had told his parents that JR was the one for him. He had acted like it was an honor she should appreciate. JR, who had always been supremely independent in her thinking with a mind of her own, found herself feeling overwhelmed by Alejandro's behavior. She had all but decided to ease the man out of her life until she noticed that Noah had begun hanging around more frequently again ever since the return from Spring Break. Until recently Noah had respected the boundaries put up when she had started dating someone else seriously, but the more JR spent time with Alejandro...and she had to admit to herself that it was partly to discourage Noah...the more Noah seemed to be around. It was just one of the things that was confusing the young lady.

Things finally came to a head the last Friday of the school year. Final exams were over and all papers were turned in. Students were ready to bust loose after all the weeks of intensive study and hard work. There was nothing left but a couple more days of informality as young folks said good bye to classrooms, teachers, and fellow classmates. A huge party had been planned at one of the favorite hangouts near the campus and Alejandro insisted on taking JR there. She wasn't really in the mood to celebrate. She had far too much on her mind, including whether she even wanted to continue the relationship with her boyfriend after Summer vacation, which she had presumed he would spend back in his own home country. It was at the party that Alejandro announced his plans to stay in Pittsburgh for the Summer. He proclaimed it was to take Summer classes to enhance his education but JR felt a chill. She suddenly pictured herself having no free time to herself all Summer....with Alejandro keeping close tabs on her every day. She chided herself again on being paranoid, but she couldn't shake the feeling. She excused herself from the company of the small group she was with, mostly Alejandro's friends, and fled to the privacy of the ladies room.

When JR had composed herself sufficiently, she exited the bathroom only to run headlong into Noah. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn he had been waiting for her. What amazed her, as it did every time, was the momentary flutter she felt in her chest when seeing him eye to eye. She had done everything in her power to squelch the quick thrill she got whenever she spotted Noah, but it hadn't worked yet. She was about to mutter an excuse and brush past him when he lightly laid his hand on her shoulder and she heard him speak.

"JR, will you please give me just one second of your time. If you do, I can promise you I'll never force you to see my ugly mug again. Please?"

There was something so plaintive in Noah's tone. Maybe it was just that she was in no hurry to return to Alejandro's side or just exhaustion from so many sleepless nights, but JR relented. She stepped back against the wall as two girls on their way to the bathroom brushed between the couple. Once they had passed and their giggles died down, Noah joined JR. Noah kept a respectful distance but stood close enough to speak quietly.

"JR, first of all I owe you a tremendous apology. I know I should have said something much, much sooner...and I'm sorry for that...but I had to work through a lifetime of painful indoctrination in order to understand what I truly felt. I've learned a lot about you..."

"You've been spying on me?" she interrupted harshly.

"No, no...that isn't what I meant. I've paid attention to what people say and I've gone out of my way to learn more about your family. JR, I'm trying to tell you that I realize what a stupid ass I was so long ago. You were right, I was judging your family and your upbringing....something I had no right to do. The truth is that I was scared...scared of what my father would think if I admitted to how much I cared for you. I knew he would never approve..." JR started to say something, but Noah spoke over her. "...but JR, I don't care what he thinks any longer. It took a while and the advice of two of the best men I know in this world, but I realize now that my father is locked inside a prison of his own making. He can only see the world through the narrow bars of his mind. He isn't ever going to open the door and see the world as it truly is. I wish to God he wasn't like that but he is. He tried to make me think like him, but I'm not him JR. I have a mind of my own and I see you and your family for the beautiful people you are."

JR was speechless, which was just as well since Noah was far from through.

"Don't misunderstand me JR, I'm not telling you all this because I want you to give me another chance...although I wish I deserved one...but I just couldn't bear for you to continue seeing me as the narrow minded idiot that you have all this time. I wanted to say something earlier but the truth is I knew in my heart that I couldn't bear it if you still hated me after I spoke to you. I also found it hard to get you alone," he allowed himself a small laugh. "You have so many friends always around you, and that boyfriend of yours who always seems glued to your side."

JR started to protest, but realized in that instant that what Noah said was true. Maybe that was why she felt smothered sometimes.

"Anyway," Noah continued, "I couldn't let the school year end without giving you my apology. It is the least you deserve from me."

JR looked up into those grey eyes that had enchanted her from the very first day she spotted Noah and her breath caught in her throat. She could see how genuine the young man was being. She could also feel tension slowly dropping off her. For the first time in a long time, JR felt she could take a deep breath. It was a heady feeling and she felt unsteady for a split second. As she leaned against the wall, Noah reached out to her. It was at that instant that they both heard a deep and angry voice behind them. As they turned to the source of the voice, they could see Alejandro striding quickly down the hallway with a deep scowl on his face. He reached the couple at the end of the hall and pulled Noah back by the scruff of his shirt. JR moved to protest, but Alejandro raised his hand to stop her.

"I knew something was up when Bobby told me he saw this guy come back here while you were still gone. I've seen the way he hangs around you all the time. Kevin told me that Gidge said you two had a thing once," he growled at JR while glaring at Noah. "You never talked about him so I believed Kevin was exaggerating. Now, I am not so certain."

The implication in Alejandro's tone put JR on edge. She stepped between the two tall men who were now staring each other down.

"Just what are you implying?" she bristled. "For your information, I never really dated Noah but we did begin a friendship that ended in a misunderstanding. Noah was simply apologizing before you barged back here like a bull in a china shop, making all kinds of assumptions." JR was just getting started. "And what gives you the right to say who I can talk to and who I can't in the first place. You know, Alejandro, I'm getting a little tired of your possessive attitude. You don't own me and you can stop thinking you have the right to groom me for some future role you have in mind for me. I'm my own person and my future plans just may not be on the same track as what you obviously had expected of me."

It was easy to see that Alejandro had never expected such a reaction from the woman he had considered his future bride. He had expected to come across as her protector rescuing her from a bothersome pest. This JR was nothing like the fun loving and yet somewhat timid JR he had come to appreciate. His JR would never have spoken to him so harshly. In a matter of seconds the Latin suitor began to realize that he may have misjudged the young lady he had taken a shine to at the beginning of the school year. Before he got the chance to find his footing again and lodge a complaint at JR's behavior, she dealt the final blow to their relationship.

"I'm sorry Alejandro. I should have said something before now, but the truth is that I've been having doubts about the two of us for a while now. I think you are wanting far more from me than I'm willing to give you. I think you need to find a girl who enjoys being treated as if she was living in a bygone era. I'm not that girl. I'm a 21st century kind of gal and I have big plans for my future that don't include being kept in style in a gilded cage. I'm sure you'll find someone who fits the bill. I've certainly noticed how popular you are with the girls on campus."

With that, she stood on tippy-toes and planted a peck on Alejandro's cheek. She took Noah's hand and turned to leave.

"If you'll excuse us, my friend and I have some things to talk over. Don't worry about me, Alejandro, I'm sure I can find my own way home. And I am truly sorry to do this to you without warning, but it was time to be honest...for both our sakes."

With that said, JR walked back down the hall with Noah in tow. She led Noah out the front door of the club and the two began walking towards the nearby campus. The air was just beginning to show the warmth of the coming Summer. They walked along in silence until they found a bench in front of the wide lawn of one of the main school buildings. JR stopped and took a seat, motioning to the spot next to her. Noah slid down to join her.

"Well now Noah, you were saying something about an apology and some changes in your life...."

To be continued........................................


	20. All Grown Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, we've come to the end of the road with the second of the Double Trouble trilogy. The future certainly looks bright for everyone involved. I hope you all enjoyed where this story has led you. Many thanks to Pat for hanging in there with me as my beta. Now without further ado, the conclusion of the story...Enjoy!

The Kinney/Taylor house had never been noisier. Laughter could be heard in every corner of the first floor of the large home. There were familiar faces standing around talking to each other everywhere one looked. There was good reason for all the excitement. Brian and Justin were known for throwing some pretty spectacular parties but none had been for a reason they were more excited about or proud of. All the guests were simply waiting for the guest of honor to arrive, then the party would really rock. Tonight was going to be a night to remember for more reasons than one. Brian gave his husband the once over. Justin had never looked more handsome. It still amazed Brian that he could be so turned on by his blond beauty even after twenty three years had flown by. Even at this moment in time when they had a houseful of guests downstairs, Brian wanted to help Justin out of his clothes and back onto the bed they had just left a half hour earlier when they couldn't keep their hands off each other despite the party they were supposed to be dressing for. But tonight was super important so Brian controlled himself. He gave Justin one last deep and satisfying kiss and then the two men left their bedroom to go downstairs and join their guests.

********************************************************************

JR laughed out loud. "You really aren't going to wear that tie to the party, are you?" she asked the handsome grey eyed young man in front of her.

"Why not?," Noah asked with a smirk. "You're the one who bought it for me."

"As a joke, Noah...as if you didn't know," she laughed, pulling a face on him. "Tonight is special. You have to look your very best, which you always do for me, but you know what a clothes horse DB is. I want him to be impressed by my man."

"Your man, huh?"

"My man, and don't you forget it. Now hurry up. We don't want to be the last folks to arrive. I am so excited. I can't believe this day is finally here."

Noah walked up to JR and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so good in his arms. He still marveled at how lucky he was that she had given him a second chance. Thank God he didn't blow it the second time around. The last year had been the best year of his life and he prayed it would last forever. But for now he needed to get his girl to her parents house. This was indeed a special night and they had some big news to share with the family. He could hardly wait for the evening to begin. Noah gave JR a soft kiss and picked up the Summery wrap she was wearing over her bright yellow dress with the spaghetti straps and flared skirt. She looked like a bright ray of sunshine and Noah thought she never looked sweeter. She was supremely happy and Noah was just glad that he played a part in some of that happiness. The couple left their brand new tidy little apartment and made their way to the car that Brian and Justin had bought for JR on her nineteenth birthday. In minutes they were on their way to Brian and Justin's house.

***********************************************************************

Gus was frantic. He was certain he had put the box he was looking for in the hall closet but he couldn't find it there. He had to have that box. He called out for Jason but got no response. 'Damn', he thought out loud. Jason should have been back by now. Gus was about to climb out of his skin. He had never been more excited about anything. He could hardly wait to get going. He knew that everyone was probably already at his Dad's house. He and Jason were running late as usual. Of course there was a damned good reason. The jeweler had finally finished his engraving and had called to let the couple know that they could come by and pick up their rings. Jason had volunteered to go since it was obvious that Gus was in no condition to drive right now. The poor guy was more hyper than Jason had ever seen him. It made Jason enormously proud when he thought of the reason for Gus' extreme great mood.

It had taken Gus all of last Summer to get his novel nearly finished. It took another six months to finish it, refine it, and prepare to submit it to publishers. His time had been severely limited when school started up again but Jason never balked at the time it took away from the things they used to do together for fun. He was well aware that Gus' novel was like his own child and giving birth to it had made his life more exciting than anything he had ever done before. Jason loved Gus with every ounce of his being and would never stand in the way of his partner's success. Now that the novel was completed and had finally found a publisher after months of submissions and rejections, Jason was getting his reward for his support. The party was to celebrate the release of Gus' first novel but the couple had another surprise to announce at the party. This was why Jason was out running a last minute errand while Gus fretted over his missing box. By the time Jason returned to their apartment, Gus had turned every corner upside down in his search.

Jason stepped through the front door to the sight of a place that looked like a hurricane had hit it. He could see the hall closet door wide open and several items that were normally inside the closet laying on the floor to the side of the door. For one brief second Jason panicked. He called out for Gus, praying the place hadn't been broken into and Gus hurt by strangers. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Gus' voice coming from the bedroom sounding frustrated but healthy. Jason stepped gingerly over boxes, pillows, and other assorted items on the floor and went straight for their bedroom. He found Gus on his hands and knees peeking under the bed.

"I can't find it anywhere," Gus almost cried, looking up at his lover. "I thought I put that stupid box in the closet for safekeeping but it isn't there. I promised everyone they would get the first copies off the press. I have to take it to the party. I've looked everywhere and I still can't find it."

"Obviously," Jason laughed, moving over to where Gus was kneeling and kneeling down to join him. "It looks like you've left no stone...or drawer or closet....unturned."

"It's not funny," Gus snapped back petulantly.

Jason grabbed Gus' face with his hands and forced the young man to look him in the eye. "Sweetheart, have you forgotten that you asked me this morning to take the box down to the car and load it in the trunk so we wouldn't forget it? I got the maintenance man to help me hours ago."

Gus' face flamed. Of course he had forgotten. He would forget his own head right now if Jason wasn't around to keep it on straight for him. He had never felt so much excitement mixed with anxiety over anything since he first openly admitted his love for his best friend, only this time he had his entire family and friends to worry about. He wanted so badly for them to approve of what he had written, especially since most of his novel was based on their real lives. His greatest concern was, of course, his Dad and DJ. Their story was so complicated and yet so beautiful and Gus wanted nothing more than to give it the respect it deserved. He had not allowed anyone, except for Jason, to have a preview of his novel but now the whole gang would see it. Now he knew how DJ and DM had felt when their first comic book issue had been released. He just hoped his novel would be half as successful. Gus reached up and covered Jason's hands with his own. Jason leaned in and gave Gus a full on passionate kiss that reminded the young man that nothing Gus could do would bother him. Gus returned the kiss with equal passion. The young men would have liked to continue the kissing but they were already behind schedule so with a last hug they rose up and checked to see if they had everything they needed.

"Did you get the rings?" Gus asked.

Jason patted his jacket pocket and smiled.

"Perfect! Shall we go then?"

With one last look backwards and a declaration that they would tidy up later, the two men moved off to head for their car. Tonight was going to be the most special night of all so far, which was really saying something since all their nights proved to be special.

*********************************************************

Grandma Deb was the first to spot JR when she swept into the room. She rushed over as quickly as her old legs would let her to hug the brightly shining star of her life. JR tried her best to breathe as her grandmother smothered her to her ample bosom. Luckily Grandma Deb spotted Noah coming up behind JR so she gave her granddaughter a break and whisked the handsome young man into her embrace next. JR took several deep breaths and grinned at Noah's pained expression over Debbie's shoulder. She was so relieved that her entire family had taken to Noah after spending time with him and getting to know him better. It didn't hurt that all of them could see how much happier their little girl had become since breaking up with Alejandro and taking up with Noah. They had gotten their old spitfire happy-go-lucky JR back and that was more than enough to put Noah in their good graces. It also didn't hurt that they liked Noah's brothers a lot too when meeting them at Christmas time.

Noah had been having a hard time dealing with the coming Christmas holidays since his father had thrown him out of the house after Noah had confronted him on some of his beliefs when he had returned home from Spring Break. The 'Good' Reverend John had made it clear that Noah was no longer welcome in his home or church as long as his errant son continued on his path of sinful behavior and blasphemous thoughts. Noah had thought he was prepared for the loss of his parents, and he had coped well with JR by his side, but the holidays brought a feeling of loss that had slowly settled over the young man. JR sensed what the problem was and contacted Jacob and Matthew, Noah's older brothers. She used all her most persuasive charms, of which she had plenty, to convince them that they needed to come back to Pittsburgh and spend the Christmas holidays with Noah. The brothers couldn't pass up the chance to prove to their father that Noah would not be alone and abandoned because he had stood up to the old man. Christmas turned out to be one of the best ones ever for both Noah and JR.

Noah had found housing on campus for the next school year and JR continued to live at home with DB and DJ, spending lots of time with her Dad, Daddy Ben, and Grandma Deb too. The couple had waited almost ten months before they finally became intimate enough to go all the way. JR had been impressed by Noah's patience although she knew he had spent plenty of time in the cold showers. It was important to him that she be completely sure of their relationship. One magical night it finally happened and JR found that it was everything she had hoped for. The two virgins took it slow and easy and the love they felt for each other made the experience even more special despite their nervousness. The very next day they started talking about getting a place together. It had taken almost a month to convince JR's dads that she was doing the right thing by moving out of the family home, but eventually all the men and Grandma Deb had relented and given their blessing. Now they were about to make another big announcement. All they needed was for Gus and Jason to show up.

They didn't have long to wait. Less than five minutes after JR and Noah had shown up, Gus and Jason followed close behind with both men lugging a heavy box between them. They were immediately swamped by family and friends with several trying to ease their burden by helping to lug the big box to a large table set up in a corner of the main living room. Brian and Justin were prepared ahead of time and knew exactly what was in the box. They were both anxious to get their hands on the books. Everyone stood around and near the table as Gus pulled back the tabs on the box and revealed its contents. Ooooh's and ahhh's could be heard throughout as folks jostled for a peek inside the box. There were row after rows of books stacked neatly almost two feet deep.

The first thing everyone noticed was the cover of the book. There it was in bright rainbow colors...."Queer Folks: Lovers & Family", an aptly named title if ever there was one. Just as exciting were the words...By Gus Peterson/Marcus/Kinney/Taylor. The name had been Gus' idea as he wanted to honor all the parents who had loved and cared for him so much since the day he was born. He looked up just in time to see his dad, Brian, brushing something from his eyes. If he didn't know better he would have thought those were tears seeping from his stoic father. There was no mistaking the tears that slipped down Justin's cheeks. The pride the men felt for him warmed Gus in every inch of his being. He just hoped they'd feel the same way after reading the book.

Just as many words of praise were being directed towards Justin. Gus had enlisted DJ's help in creating the perfect design for his book jacket. Justin had felt honored to create a drawing for the cover and he had outdone himself. The cover picture clearly showed the artist's thinly disguised vision of the actual members of the most important people in Gus's life. There was Emmett and Drew up in one corner and Ted and Blake in another. There was Grandma Deb and Grandpa Carl standing near the center with Uncle Vic hovering over them as if he was an angel standing guard over them. There was Michael and Ben standing next to Grandma Deb with Hunter and his family nearby. Grandma Jenn and Tucker were standing right behind Brian and Justin. Standing with their arms around each other in the very front was Gus' moms, Linds and Mel, and next to them Gus' dad with his arm around DJ. Standing between the two loving couples was JR and Gus with Noah and Jason kneeling down in front of them. It was a crowded picture but the drawing was so beautifully detailed that each person was distinctly recognizable by those who knew them. There was also no question that a lot of love was put into the drawing. The publisher had wanted to go with a simpler picture until Gus had presented Justin's drawing. Once he had viewed a copy of the drawing, there was no longer any question about using it for the book cover.

As the evening wore on, everyone who had been invited had drifted off to join one group of folks or another and everyone could be seen thumbing through the pages of the book. As parts were being read, conversations would flare up about what had just been digested. There was laughter and even a few tears being shed as the readers relived memories from the past or became engrossed in some bit of story they were not aware of before. Some of the friends who hadn't known the characters that the novel portrayed in their earlier days found themselves seeing their friends in a whole new light. Hours went by. Folks took breaks to sample some of the excellent food that Brian and Justin had provided or to grab another cocktail from the bar, then they drifted off to join another group and engage in another lively discussion.

Brian and Justin, who had moved off to a corner of the room away from most of the others, had been reading page after page of their son's novel to each other. Gus, who had been circulating throughout the areas of the house where folks were gathering, had kept a wary eye on the men. He felt relieved that he never caught a glimpse of a scowl on his dad's face but he still wasn't sure how either man was feeling about what he had written. The suspense kept building. JR and Noah joined he and Jason late in the evening and offered their congratulations on a job well done. JR had picked out her favorite passages in the novel, many of which involved living in Canada and many more that covered their return to the United States, and made sure that Gus knew how pleased she was with the way her big brother had portrayed her and the family. Gus was happy to hear JR's appraisal but he still wanted to know what his Dad and DJ thought most of all. Finally, as the hour moved closer to midnight, Brian and Justin stepped into the middle of the room that most of the guests were in and Brian clinked his glass to get their attention. He waited until the stragglers had returned to the main room and then he began talking.

"May I please have everyone's attention." The noise died down until the room became hushed. "I would like to be the first to congratulate my son on his wonderful achievement." Brian pulled Gus towards him and draped his arm around his son's shoulders. "Gus, I can't speak for everyone but I want you to know how very proud you have made me this day. I will speak for your Moms too, if you will allow me. I have no doubt whatsoever that Linds and Mel would be equally proud of their son." Brian pulled Justin into his embrace on his other side. "I never thought that our story, and that of our friends and family was anything worth writing about but I can already tell from what I've read that you have captured what makes our little group special. We may not be a perfect people but we have a love and loyalty that you won't find just anywhere. My life could have gone so differently if it hadn't been for many of you in this room today, and I want to say right now that I am grateful for each and every one of you. And Gus, I want to thank you for being the kind of son a father can be proud of. The day you were born is truly the luckiest and best day of my life."

Brian smiled at Justin, who knew that his husband was referring to more than just Gus' birth. Brian gathered the two men close to him and gave them both tight squeezes while the room broke out in applause. Gus waited until the applause died down and then held up his hand for silence. He reached out for Jason's hand and pulled him in close. He smiled at Jason and then at his dad and DJ.

"Dad, I want to thank you for your words, but now it is my turn. Jason and I have an announcement and we wanted to give it on this very special night when all our friends and family were gathered together in one place."

Brian looked surprised. What else could the young couple have in store for them? He glanced at Justin, who shrugged his shoulders. He obviously had no clue either.

"Dad, DJ, Mr. Tyler, Mrs. Tyler, JR, Gidge, family, friends....", Gus began...."when we got the news that my manuscript was accepted for publication Jason surprised me by getting down on one knee and proposing to me. I, of course, said yes! We haven't set a date yet but it will be sometime this Summer."

Gasps could be heard throughout the room, followed quickly by laughter and excited babble. Gus and Jason kissed each other with tenderness just as everyone rushed over to slap them on the back and offer their heartiest congratulations. Jason pulled out the ring box he was carrying and displayed the bands the two would use at the ceremony. It took a while for things to calm down a bit but once it did Gus turned to his Dad and DJ and told them something that came from the deepest part of his heart.

"You do know that the only reason I'm willing to take a chance on marriage is because of the example that you two and my mothers have given me all these years? "

It was a statement of fact and not a question. Just then JR joined the group with Noah right behind her. She waited until there was an opening and then quietly asked Brian if he would get everyone to quiet down again for one more announcement. Brian repeated his earlier glass clinking and then offered JR the floor. She grasped Noah's hand and confidently began her speech.

"I first want to tell my wonderful brother here how very happy I am for him. I know how much he and Jason love each other and I see a bright future for them together. I also see a bright future for myself and I have a wonderful man in Noah to help me reach my full potential." She paused to heighten the suspense. Finally...."My future in politics will get a kick start this Summer beginning with an invitation from our esteemed Governor Grayson to intern for her in Harrisburg. Noah has already secured a Summer job there and then we'll come back for the new school year."

Mouths dropped open all over the room. It took a moment for the whole gang to absorb what they had just heard. Their little girl, barely over nineteen was going away for the first time and holding down her first real job. JR waited until Gus hugged her and then whispered in his ear.

"Will you forgive me for stepping on your big announcement big brother?"

Gus laughed heartily. "You always did enjoy stealing my thunder kiddo....but of course I will. I'm so proud of you. You're on your way. Just don't tell me that you and Noah plan on getting married anytime soon. I'm not sharing a wedding date with you."

JR gave Gus a hard punch in the arm, then she whispered conspiratorially, "Don't tell him I said this but I am most definitely marrying that man someday. But no, we are not going to rush anything. We have our education to complete and we want to be settled like you and Jason. Just make sure you don't set your wedding date on a work day. I'm going to be pretty busy this Summer, you know."

"Anything to accommodate my baby sister," Gus laughed.

*******************************************************************************************

Brian and Justin lay close together in their big bed staring at the ceiling. The house was quiet...almost too quiet. All the guests had gone and the two children they had helped to raise for the last six years were probably already laying safe and warm in the arms of their lovers in their own apartments. Justin was the first to break the comfortable silence that had descended on the couple as they showered and prepared for bed after making sure the house was secured. He reached out to the side and gathered Brian's hand into his.

"Well 'Dad' it looks like both our kids are all grown up at last."

Brian turned his head to look at the beautiful man beside him.

"It does indeed, Sunshine." Brian sighed deeply. "I think they're both going to be okay, don't you?" he asked.

"Without a doubt. The girls did a really good job raising them and we picked up right where they left off." Justin rose up on his elbow and leaned over to give Brian a soft kiss. "I think we both can be proud of what we've accomplished Brian. Do you remember when I told you over twenty years ago that you weren't like your father....that you were a good dad?" Brian nodded. "The proof is in our son and daughter. Blood or no blood, we...both of us together...have given our love to those kids and they've repaid us a thousand times over. I couldn't be more proud of them if I had fathered them myself."

Brian kissed Justin back with fervor. "And I wouldn't have wanted to be father to either of them without you by my side Justin. Everything I've accomplished as a parent is because you've always believed in me. I love you, you know."

"I know. I've always known," Justin proudly responded.

The two men moved closer and hugged each other tight. As Brian was kissing Justin's cheek, he whispered in the younger man's ear.

"So what do you think our kids are doing right now to celebrate their good news?"

Justin's eyes twinkled. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Please do," came the enthusiastic reply.

For the next half hour the two long-time lovers re-explored all the familiar territory of each other's bodies. They gently kissed, nipped, and massaged all those places that they knew so well. They had plenty of practice but they always lived by the motto that practice makes perfect so there was no such thing as too much practice for them. They left no stone un-turned in their quest to bring each other the maximum of pleasure as their passion rose to great heights and then receded for a brief respite before rising to even greater heights. By the time they had climbed that mountain of ecstasy together and tumbled over it locked in a timeless embrace, they were exhausted.

That night, as the couple spooned together as they had for thousands of nights before, they each fell asleep dreaming of the days of success that their two kids would enjoy in the coming years. They could rest assured that two mothers, Mel and Lindsay, were resting easy in their graves knowing that Brian and Justin had done their job of bringing up the children....and done it quite well.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third story in this trilogy... 'Double Trouble: Grandparents'... is a work in progress. I will begin posting chapters shortly. I want to thank each and every one who has supported this story, from the very beginning when Brian and Justin first went to Canada to celebrate Mel and Lindsay's Anniversary, which changed their lives forever.


End file.
